Eyes of Precious Stones
by Abeham
Summary: He knew, he always knew he was special. More so than his brother, the so called Boy-Who-Lived. No one believed him, Well now they had no choice. "I will never let anyone hurt them. They are my heart and my soul. No one will hurt them" AU, Wrong Boy who lived, Alive Potters, Threesome slash, Harry/ Tom/ Lucius, Manipulative Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

A/N: Okay, this is my first ever fanfiction so please be nice. I have read a lot of stories on this site so if a few themes seem familiar it is because they are so. I do not intend to plagiarise any work, but there are some overused themes that will be found in this fiction. I don't even remember half the stuff that I have read so it is possible for things to be similar but the twist in the story is all my own. At lease I hope there is a twist, can never be sure with how this will come out. Any way on with the show.

WARNING: There might be slash M/M/M in this fiction, but even if there is it will not be explicit at all. Probably will hint towards the relationship. If this changes at any time I will let you know.

CHAPTER 1.

It was Halloween night. A time when the veil between the dead and alive was very thin. A time where darkness was at its strongest. Thus it was at this time that The Dark Lord Voldemort decided to destroy the one being that might have a chance of getting in his way. The prophesy, which his loyal spy had told him, spoke of a boy whose parents had thrice defied him, who would have the power to destroy him. After searching for a while, he found three boys who fit the description, a Longbottom brat and two Potter twins.

At first he had decided to leave the boys be and wait till they grew up to see who would best fit the description. His right hand Lucius had agreed with this plan, but in the last couple of months he had felt that it was vitally important that he find the brat and destroy him. The feeling had gotten worse when he heard that the Potters and Longbottom had gone into hiding. It was imperative that he figure out whom the prophesy talked about. After much deliberation he had decided on the Potters as he knew that the Potters were an old family, older than the Longbottom's, while the mudblood was just short of a genius. If anyone were to produce a powerful child it would be them. He refused to believe that the kids halfblood status had any holding in his decision.

Lucius his faithful had tried to stop him but he did not understand...He did not understand, he had to destroy the brat... He had to. The Potter's made it easier by choosing Wormtail as the secret Keeper. They were practically telling him to attack. He could not let an opportunity like this go. He knew that the potters would be at Hogwarts at an order meeting and had left the kids with Peter. How foolishly naïve.

Such were the thoughts going to the mind of one Tom Marvolo Riddle, his thought process hindered by a single thought, to finish the boy before he could become trouble. He looked at the small cottage in the middle of Gordic's Hollow and entered the house, the gate creaking into the dark night. He walked towards the door just as it opened and the weakling that he was was practically shivering in fear. Oh he loved to cause fear but followers who feared him too much were useless, still it was better that they feared him. How else would the light fear him if his own followers could not? How he wanted to crucio this vermin but no no he had to destroy the boy first, the boy first.

"Where are the Boys Wormtail ?" he demanded.

"In the Nursery my Lord," Peter whimpered pathetically "Upstairs."

"Do you know which boy it is, the one which Dumbledore has decided will defeat me?".

"My L-L-Lord, They all think Sebastian is the one who would defeat you".

"Which one is that, you fool ?" the dark lord practically snarled.

"With the red ha-". It was difficult to have this conversation. he just wanted to go upstairs and kill the boy. HHHmmm actually why not kill both. Yes that is what he would do. So on deciding this Voldemort moved upstairs cutting Wormtail off.

Wormtail tried to follow "Stay behind and watch for the order, let me know the moment they arrive. Imbecile!"

So saying he walked towards the nursery. The house was silent but he could still hear Wormtail mumbling to himself for the potters to forgive him. He detested having to keep such filth around but then again they had their uses. Voldemort entered the nursery, it was donned in red and gold, with two cribs pushed next to each other. Gryffindors in the making no doubt. He walked up to the cribs to take his first look at the boys. One had red hair and was asleep, the other had messy jet black hair and eyes the colour of Emerald. The little boy looked at him with those enchanting eyes of his and he could see the power behind those eyes. "Yes, I can see how powerful you are and how magnificent you will be."

He could not remember which boy it was, although he did not need to know the boy's name, he just had to kill him, yes just kill him.

No no , he had to wait, he had to find out which boy it was. He was killing both so why did it matter, it was not like the boy was going to answer back. "Do you know your name boy?" He asked just to get the voice in his head to stop, yes, yes now he would kill the boy.

He raised his wand and just as he was about to voice the curse "Arry"... He blinked. The child looked up at him, grinning a toothy smile and took hold of his hand, "Arry." He shook the boy's hand away and stumbled back.

It could have been a moment when he heard voices from downstairs and the sound of running feet. Thinking his time over he looked at the child.

"_Avada Kedavra." _

The curse left his wand and went towards the boy. It hit the boy on his chest and rebounded?

Voldemort was too shocked to move when the curse came towards him. Above the noise of the screaming child he felt himself pushed forward as if by force and the beam of green hit the window pane and the drapes caught fire. Coming out of his shock he turned towards the door only to see Lucius Malfoy, his right hand man glaring at him with his wand out. He quickly tried to put out the fire but it was useless. It was like something had taken hold of the fire and it had a will of its own. The fire was spreading too fast for him to do anything. Lucius who had also been trying quickly came to his side, looked at the screaming children and the one who had accomplished the feat, cleaned away the traces of his magic, took hold of his lord and apparated away.

He was unaware that the fire spread until the whole house starting trembling, only the crib and the surrounding area remained clear. Little Harry had fought valiantly to protect himself and his brother but in his exhaustion could not do more and the fire came close to the crying Sebastian and burned his hand as it was wailing about. There was a sudden noise as the house fell on itself and the fire died out and everything was silent once more.

Little Harry slept, safe, not knowing that life as he knew it was about to be forever changed.

* * *

**A/N: **So? What do you think. I liked it. I am sure there are a lot of grammar and other mistakes. Please let me know and I will try to change. Oh there might be problems with chapters cause I have never used this thing before. Okay I just reviewed it and tried to remove the glaring obvious errors that I had made. Hope I can post it properly again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

Warning: This fiction will have eventual threesome slash M/M/M.

A/N: Hello all. Okay I wanted to have a weekly system of updating, but I had already written this chapter and it was screaming at me to post it. First though I would like to thank Fae0306, ChrisStarTina, Noir Et Blanc Shadow Raven, dogsby and geetac for the wonderful reviews. I was giddy the whole time I read them. Updates may be sporadic depending on what I have written. So Hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER 2.

Back at Hogwarts the Headmaster looked at the people gathered in the Great Hall and felt pride burst in his chest. Pride for these brave people who were sacrificing so much for the Greater Good. He of all people knew about the sacrifices that needed to be made in War. Every man, women and child had to do their share. His order had the best and brightest of them all. The meeting today was about the Potter's and Longbottom's children.

"My spy has told me that Voldemort is looking for the children, I have no doubt that he plans to kill them", Dumbledore announced with grave eyes, waiting for their reaction to the news.

The news shocked the children were considered miracles in the Wizarding world. With their small population they were protected and cared for. No side of the war ever used or abused them. To attack children was a despicable act and only furthered the hatred towards the dark in the hearts of the order. How the Purebloods, who spoke of the old ways, could follow such a mad man they did not know.

"Does anyone know why he wants the children?", questioned an order member.

"Yes, I have a few ideas and have already shared them with the Potters and Longbottoms but we must keep it quite. We _don't_ want the Dark to know more than it already does".

The order members looked on in relief. If Dumbledore knew then they had nothing to worry about. He would take care of everything.

The Potters and Black sat at the end of the table, barely listening to the discussion going on around them. They were worried about leaving the children with Peter. They knew that he would never betray them, but still, the fear never really went away.

"Well we...", started Dumbledore.

Suddenly there was a bell blaring all around the hall. The Potters quickly got up and ran towards the fireplace. Something was wrong! They hurried in and screamed "Bagshot Cottage!".

As the house was under protection no one could get in or out and had to walk to the house. They ran out of Bathildas house barely looking at the startled lady. They could see the fire from where they were.

"NOOOOOO. HAAARRRYYYYYYY! SEEEBAASTIAN!", Lily screamed while running towards the house. Sirius and James both cursed as they ran ahead of Lily, screaming bloody murder for Peter. They were going to kill that worthless, incompetent moron.

Just as they neared the house, it trembled and fell in a pile of smoke and dust. The fire vanished as if it had never been there, leaving disaster in its wake.

The silence was deafening, not even the wind blew, as if waiting. Lily looked at the crumpled pile that was her house. She could not breathe and did not have the courage to look for the burnt bodies of her children. She looked at James and Sirius shoving at the wood with their hands, forgetting their wands in their panic. Just as she was about to give into hysterics, she heard the sound of screaming. A child screaming, she knew that voice, it was Sebastian, her Son.

"Sebastian!".

Lily ran towards the voice, fell on her knees and shoved the clutter to look at the dirty faces of both her sons, one apparently sleeping and one screaming, both safe on the broken cribs.

"Oh Merlin! James! James! The Children are okay, there here, th-th-there fine", Lily tried to get out sobbing, holding both children tightly in her arms. James came behind her and wrapped his arms around her and the children, his own face wet with tears of relief.

Sirius looked on, tears falling from his eyes as well, happy that the family had not been torn apart. There were too many questions about what had happened here and where Peter was, but they were not important in the face of the children's survival. They heard a pop and looked up to see Dumbledore coming towards them.

"Dumbledore!, Everything's fine", Sirius choked out.

Dumbledore looked at the rejoicing family with twinkle in his eyes before looking around, his expression becoming grave. He took out his wand and started looking for magical traces to find out what exactly had happened.

He looked at the magical signature in what could have been surprise and beamed a bright smile.

"Lily, James, please can I take a look at the boys. It is my belief that one of your kids destroyed the Dark Lord today and might be the child of the prophesy."

Both parents looked at each other shocked, not knowing what to feel, and handed Harry over to Dumbledore. Sebastian was still crying too much to leave his parents. Dumbledore waved his wand over the child and could see the imprint of very dark magic. He thought it might be the after effects of the killing curse. He could see no visible marks on the boy so he cast a spell to look at the child's magic and found normal magic levels as that of a child.

He gave the child back and took the crying one and hushed him. On waving his wand he again found traces of dark magic but the strongest was in the child's hand. Dumbledore looked and saw that the hand had a burn mark looking strikingly like a phoenix*.

Dumbledore looked at the worried faces of the Potters and Sirius and said in a calm voice but with twinkling eyes.

"Sebastian has very strong dark magic on his hand. My believe is that he stopped the killing curse with his hand and that is the mark. Harry has no such mark. Harry's magic is also average, while Sebastian", he paused to do a scan. "Sebastian has definitely more magic than Harry".

"But does that not mean that Harry is the one who survived by using his magic because he has less?", questioned Sirius, his worry clear for all to see.

"Yes, one could think that, but while both reek of dark magic, it is stronger in his hand and on Harry. Such would only be possible if Sebastian blocked it with his hand, and the curse crossed Harry twice, as the cribs were next to each other, thus it lingers more on Harry. Also if Harry blocked the curse, there should be a mark on him, and I can detect none. Sebastian looks as if he has the pheonix branded into his hand, the sign of the light" Dumbledore explained what he thought, finishing with great pride. He was not bothered by Blacks questions, it was important they did this right so that they had the right boy.

"I don't care!", Lily shouted suddenly, startling all.

"We just had a shock of our life and my children need medical attention. We can discuss who is what later. Right now I need to get my children somewhere safe and warm!"

So saying Lily gave Harry to James and snatched Sebastian, her green eyes glaring at the Headmaster.

"Yes, you are right. This will take you directly to the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts",said Dumbledore, making a portkey out of a broken crib handle.

"It is better if we keep this as quite as we possibly can, until we are completely sure of what happened here", Dumbledore warned the Potters just as they took the portkey and vanished.

"I will go look for Wormtail and when I find him...", Sirius practically growled, looking more like his animagus then he ever had, but before he had even taken a step.

_"Incarcious." _Sirius found himself tied and looking up at the face of one angry Headmaster.

"I know Lily and James were too distraught to think clearly, but I know that you were the secret keeper and betrayed them. I will take you to the Aurors myself and tell them of your crimes."

"But wait!. I wasn't-"

"_Silencio"._

Taking hold of a struggling Sirius, he looked at the broken house, and smiled. Yes things were looking up for the light. He cackled too quietly for anyone to hear, and disappeared into the night.

Peter watched from the trees in the forest at Godric's Hollow. He had just entered the forest on Lucius's order when the house had trembled and fallen. Minutes after which the Potters had arrived. He wondered what he should do now?

Dumbledore said that the Dark Lord was dead. His own dark mark was beginning to lighten. Did that mean the Dark Lord really was gone? What about Lucius? Was he dead as well or had he managed to escape? Dumbledore would have known had Lucius died in the fire, he would have said something, right? Did Dumbledore not know Lucius was in the house? What was going on ? He had to go to Lucius and find out what happened. Yes that is what he would do and after that he would have to- to- to, well he had to do something.

The Potters were alive, they would free Black and then everyone would come after him. Even the death eaters would think that he had betrayed them and led the Lord to his death. He had to disappear. He took out his wand and shaking slightly apparated to Malfoy Manor, praying with all his might that he would find Lucius there, alive.

* * *

A/N:* Humans have a tendency to see only that which they want 'Dumbledore wanted to see a sign to tell him about the boy who lived and he found one'. Once they see something in a big pile of nothing, they immediately tell it to someone else' look, there , the beak, the wings and talons', who can then see it as well. If someone can not see, they will never say it out of fear. So we have a burn mark that turns into a Pheonix, the mark of the light.

A/N: So, how was it? Not bad, I think. What do you think? :-D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: Eventual M/M/M.

Chapter 3.

Lucius Malfoy was a smart man. He may not have powerful magic like his Lord, potions brewing skills like Severus or healing abilities like Narcissa, but he was a Slytherin through and through. That was why he was the Dark Lords right hand and His most trusted. He was the political power behind the Death Eaters. Dumbledore may have hindered his progress a little but he had enough clout and money to be a solid presence in the political arena. He could find out people's weaknesses, fears and wishes, without once having to look into their minds. He had an uncanny ability to predict how a person would react under certain situations, and he knew his Lord very well.

When the Dark Lord told him of the Prophesy he knew exactly what his Lord would do. Lord Voldemort was not Slytherin's Heir for nothing. He would wait and see which of the three the prophesy spoke about. When they would know, they would kill the boy when he grew up or turn him towards the dark. Beside they did not even know the full prophesy. Finding the prophesy and hearing its contents would be the first course of action. Not every prophesy came true. There may be a way to avoid it.

Both options had drawbacks but they had time to plan. The boy was but a child now, there were too many possibilities to take a real action at this particular moment. Besides they could take their cues from the light to decide how exactly they had to act.

When Lord Voldemort decided to wait he let his Lord know how right the decision was. Weeks after the decision though, when the Dark Lord found that the Potters and Longbottoms had gone into hiding, he changed his mind and decided to look for the Potters, who he was sure had the Prophesied child. The dark Lord refused to listen to reason and would not even explain how he came to the conclusion that it was the Potters he needed to be wary off.

Lucius knew something was definitely wrong when the Dark Lord crucio'd him for questioning his decision to go after the child. The Dark Lord had never before minded his questions and had actually encouraged them, but that was a privilege that belonged only to him. To crucio over doing as such in front of his other followers was to be expected, but in private? No something was definitely wrong here. It was like the Dark Lord was obsessed with finding the so called Potter Brat and destroying him.

Marvolo was smart enough to know that killing the child would be political murder for the Dark. Many of the supporters were purebloods, and if there was one thing they valued above all else, it was the children. This was the reason Hogwarts was considered safe, not because of Dumbledore, but because no one would ever think to attack a place where so many children resided.

While the Drak Lord looked for the Potter's, Lucius made his own plans. He knew he was about to have a mess on his hands and would need to clean it up. He made sure to always be within reach of the Dark Lord so as to react on a moments notice. He hoped he would not have to use the fail safe Marvolo had devised.

His efforts bore fruit when Wormtail came to the Dark Lord one day and explained that the Potter's had made him secret keeper and he would tell the secret, if the Dark Lord promised to protect him. Lucius felt that it was too easy, everything was just too easy, he had a bad feeling about all of this.

Why would the Potters make Peter the secret Keeper. Everyone knew he was a coward. Were those people stupid? or was this a trap set by the light? He did not know and he needed to be prepared for the fallout that would happen from this whole mess.

He tried explaining to the Lord once again but was dismissed as being paranoid. So when the Lord left on Halloween knowing that the elder Potters would not be there, he followed. He had heard the secret from Wormtail as well and knew where the house was. He had to be careful though, who knew how his Lord would react if he was to be found out. The Lords behaviour had become very unpredictable and irrational. If that was not a sign of Marvolo's deteriorating stability, he did not know what was.

Minutes after the Dark Lord had entered the house, he followed behind and knocked. Wormtail was practically in tears thinking it was the Potter's.

"James?, Lily? Is that You", he sputtered.

"You useless moron! Its Lucius. Open the damn door!"

"Oh Lucius, the Lord was just-"

"Leave you fool, let me take care of matters here! Go!", Lucius snarled as he took out his wand and ran inside and up the stairs just in time to hear his Lord scream the killing curse.

He stopped at the open door from where the sound had come just in time to see the curse hit the black haired child and rebound towards his Lord. He panicked, seeing his Lord standing there and not doing anything. He did not have time to say a spell, his wand was already out. He pointed towards his Lord and pushed his magic out hoping to move his Lord from the range of the curse.

It worked, the Lord came out of his shock and looked at him. He glared right back, his sapphire eyes glaring angrily at his Lord. He knew he had just saved his Lords life. The spell had hit the drapes and the windows had caught fire. Unable to take it out and not taking any chances, he removed all traces of his magic, took hold of his Lord, looked at the crying child one last time and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

It would be the safest place for them, no doubt word of his lords demise would spread. He knew people would ask him for confirmation, he had to decide what to do. Apparently the Dark Lord was in no condition to make any decision. Until he was certain that Marvolo was 100 percent himself again, the Dark Lord would just have to remain dead.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I had planned a lot more for this, but Lucius refused to leave. He decided he wanted the whole thing to himself. Hope you guys liked it. Review and let me know. Also let me know if I have made any errors. The chapters are going to jump around for a while. Let me know if they seem a bit too disjointed. Thank you for the reviews. I love them.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: There is M/M/M, but it is going to take a long while for that to come up. Thought I should warn you that this is a slow story. It is going to take a while for it to progress. All the pieces need to be in place before it continues.

CHAPTER 4.

Peter had learnt to apparate along with the Marauders but he had never been as good at it than them. He was also used to their pranks and was not shocked by many things. Imagine his surprise when he found himself hanging by his feet at the gates of Malfoy Manor rather than inside the furnished receiving hall, to where he had apparated. He looked around with his beady eyes and tried to get down but no one ever said he was smart, definitely not enough to get out of the trap. So he hung there and hoped Lucius got to him before the aurors.

Lucius had felt the wards the moment someone had tried to apparate in his Manor. He was too busy with all the work that needed to be done and was just about to send the house elfs to check when one popped in.

"Master, the rat man is hanging by the door", the elf said, twisting its ears in panic. "It is wiggling about to get free master."

"Oh Merlin. I cant believe I almost forgot about the rat. What does he want? I cant deal with him right now," Lucius mumbled to himself and dragged his hand through his hair, which had seen better days.

Lucius was sitting in his office, making further plans. The mark had already started lightening, soon it would fade to a dull grey. He needed to get the death eaters together before they panicked and did something irrational.

"Peg, Tell Mistress Narcissa to contact her sister. Get her and the Lestrangs to come here immediately, along with Crouch. They are the ones most likely to cause trouble"

"Oh, and bring the rat man here after 5 minutes. Let him hang for a while, I need some form of entertainment. I'll justamuse myself with thoughts of him hanging," Lucius said amusement evident in his voice.

"Well? That's it, move along", Lucius spoke, before getting back to the plans he had lain on the table. The elf popped away, knowing that Master was tired and troubled, the Masters Master was sick it seemed.

Lucius took a long look at the documents in front of him, heaved a sigh and just put his head on his arms on the table. So much to do and so little time. He had not cried since he was a kid himself but at this moment without Marvolo by his side he felt like letting go. He knew he had to be strong but it was going to be very hard, there was a reason he followed Marvolo.

He did not know what was wrong with his Lord. Narcissa was with him now. It had taken a lot of his magic and Narcissa calming magic to get the Lord to cast the spell and to fall asleep. They needed to find out what had happened and how. It was the prophesy that did it all. He would have to look into Severus, he did not know whether to trust him or not. He had been acting very strange ever since he found out about Regulus. So for now he would just keep Severus out of his plans.

He was so tired and it was just starting. Thank Merlin for his predictive abilities. Had he not prepared for all possible contingencies he would have been absolutely lost over how to deal with this situation. Heaving another sigh, he got up from the table, went to the cupboard, took out the cheapest brandy he had in stock, which was expensive by normal standards, poured it, and swallowed it in a gulp. He would need it later.

_Knock Knock_

Lucius look out his wand and waved it around, clearing his desk and making himself as immaculate as ever.

"Come in," he drawled, his voice as emotionless as ever. What he felt was his business, no one else needed to know.

"Master, it is the rat man", peg said on entering the office.

Wormtail who was following behind winced at being called 'rat man' by an elf. He sneered at the creature and raised his hand "Why you-".

He suddenly found himself frozen in that position. Lucius who had found Wormtail's ire humorous was definitely not going to let the rat take his anger out on his elf. "Leave Peg, let Mistress know that the rat man is here"." Yes Master."

Wormtail let out another wince at being called that by Lucius but being frozed hindered his expressions somewhat. He stumbled forward when he was suddenly unfrozen and just managed to hold his balance.

"Well, What is it? Why are you here?", Lucius demanded and sat back in his chair. He did not offer Wormtail a seat, waiting to see what he would do.

"You went in the house just before it was destroyed. Do you know what happened? Dumbledore thinks The dark Lord is dead", Wormtail hurriedly spoke, instantly catching his attention.

"How do you know what Dumbledore thinks?", Lucius said, he needed all the information he could get right now.

Wormtail stood on his toes, shuffling his feet now and again, not certain what to do as he explained everything he had seen and heard. Lucius listened carefully and felt like laughing.

"They think that red haired boy is the one the prophesy spoke about"

Hmmm, that was interesting and it had so many possibilities. Oh his mind was running with so many scenarios. This could actually work in their favour.

"Yes, just as I told the Lord, it was the red haired boy, and I was right wasn't I. I was right".

Lucius look at him with eyes that had frozen over, and spoke in a tone that had also gone very frigid. "Yes, you were right. It was the red haired boy."

Lucius was silent for a while thinking of all the things he needed to do, oh and the Lestranges were coming, he had to get rid of Wormtail by then.

Wormtail in the mean time was starting to freak out. Lucius never net his emotions out. Who knew what the bastard was thinking. He still had not answered about the Dark Lord.

"Wha-", he started when he was cut off.

"Well what do you want then? You want to know whether our Lord is dead? Yes he is dead, I saw the curse hit my Lord, but I am certain that our Lord will not be gone for long. He had many fail safe plans, and I am sure he will use them."

"What do I do then?", Wormtail squeaked in fear, he was sweating now.

"Where am I to go? You can tell the death eaters that I did not betray them right? I did not betray my Lord. I had no idea what was going to happen!", Wormtail begged, getting down on his knees.

"How can I tell them that when I myself doubt you? How can I be sure that you did not plan this with the Light. Do I just believe that they decided to trust you, a coward, with the secret to their children's hide out? I don't think so", Lucius drawled calmly, looking closely for signs of deceit.

"Noooo. I did not do anything! James came to me! I tell you! James came to me", Wormtail had lost all semblance of control by then, tears and snot were running down his front. Lucius withheld a shiver of disgust.

"Ugh. You fool, even if I_ were_ to believe you, do you think the other will? What you think Bellatrix will do to you when she finds out?"

Wormtail starting sobbing in his hand, while Lucius watched camly, calculatingly.

"Well", he pretended to think out loud, "You could hide with the Weasely's as a pet. If they ever meet the Potters you could just disappear for a while. But no that would not work, the werewolf would probably smell you out", he looked at the worm and smiled when he saw him stiffen in fear.

Just then the clock in this office started ringing. Lucius looked up, it was late, he needed to hurry. His work here was done. He held little hope about the rats intelligence, but if cowards were good at something, it was hiding. A Gryffindor, he withheld a snort at the thought.

"I don't care, just go Wormtail and hide. Hide until our Lord comes back", Lucius stood from his table as he dismissed the rat. He turned and looked outside the window, which was just behind his desk.

Wormtail got up, thinking he had just outsmarted Lucius and got a plan to hide with the Weasely's. Oh he could hide himself from Lupin, he would just stay away during the full moon. He felt like snickering, but no he had to control himself, he would not let Lucius win.

Just as he was about to leave, "Make no mistake though, Our Lord will come back, and you had better be ready." He looked up and saw those eyes, they glinted with murder. They were enough to scare a brave man and he was not brave, "Yes", he squeaked as he ran from the room.

Next thing Wormtail knew, he was back to hanging upside down from the door of Malfoy Manor.

Well...That went well.

* * *

A/N: Review please. What do you think about my Lucius? I think fell in Love with him while writing this. :-D

Let me know if there are any mistakes, typos please. Thank you for the reviews. I read them so many times, I have them almost memorised. They make me want to write faster and better. So Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Warning: Potential M/M and M/M/M. Way later though.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Thank you guys for the reviews. I am very happy that you are enjoying this story so far. Hope you keep enjoying it. :-D

Chapter 5.

James and Lily had known that their children were potential targets for the Dark Lord. They had taken every step to ensure their safety. It had not yet hit them that they had been betrayed.

Lily landed in the hospital and shouted "Madam Pomfrey!"

The Hogwarts nurse came running out. With the war she always had to be ready. She looked at Lily and James tear stained face and feared the worst. "What is it? Who was hurt?" she demanded.

"Everything is fine Poppy", James tried to explain, "It's the children, You-Know-Who attacked Godrics Hollow and the children were hurt."

"Well, what are you doing standing there for? Bring them here!"

Lily and James put the children on the nearest bed. Poppy came and ran a full scan to see what she had to deal with. James and Lily stood by the beds. Lily was mentally berating herself for waiting so long in bringing her children to the hospital. She would have preferred to take them to Mungos, but they could not let any news leak at this moment. James on the other hand was coming out of his shock. He looked to see that Sirius had not followed them here. He had most likely gone after Wormtail. He hoped Sirius killed the rat.

Sebastian who had gone silent after taking the portkey started screaming again when Poppy touched his hand. The burn mark was pretty bad. She tried to heal it with all the spells she knew, the skin healed, but the mark remained, and it still looked pretty bad. There was something different about this mark. It looked like a burn mark but it was not healing completely. There was also the feeling a magic from the hand. Wait, it was not exactly magic. It was different. How was that possible?

She waved her wands to clear his lungs from smoke inhalation. What on earth had happened to these kids? She also healed the small bruises that he had. She then gave him a mild sleeping potion and put him to sleep.

Next she looked at a sleeping Harry. His temperature was high. She checked his magic levels which were a bit lower than they normally were, but nothing drastic. Poppy was getting more confused the more she checked over the children. He had the symptoms of magical exhaustion but his magic was just fine. She could detect traces of dark magic from his chest. It was different then the magic on Sebastian. The magic on Sebastian's hand had a feral feel to it, while this just seemed like ordinary magic, dark but normal. But beneath that, she could sense another magic. What was it? It had the same tone as the one on Sebastian's hand but felt more... Neutral? What?

Detecting magic was a skill that Poppy had always had. It was the reason she became a healer. Knowing the magic made it easier to heal. She had told no one of this skill, not even Dumbledore, and she had no plans to. Dumbledore was not only headmaster, he was also raging a war. She knew quite well how useful her skills could be, but she preferred to heal then to destroy. But her skill seemed to failing her here. These scans made no sense.

She opened Harry's shirt to do a physical examination, to check whether there were marks that her magic was not detecting. Relying too much on magic was just asking for trouble and she never let it be so, her patient's life was sometimes literally on the line.

Just as she was opening his shirt, she thought she saw a mark on his chest. When she opened it completely, there was nothing there. She traced her fingers on his chest, looking for the lingering feeling that marks left, nothing. She thought she had seen something. Maybe it was dirt. Hm, strange, well a lot of things were strange here. Harry was not suffering from smoke inhalation and was actually perfectly healthy otherwise. This was just impossible. What had happened here?

"What is it Poppy?" questioned Lilly, worry clear in her voice.

"The boys are both okay. They have traces of dark magic on them. Sebastian has a scar on his hand. I can't tell what magic caused it, but it was not ordinary. Harry on the other hand... Harry is just tired," no use trying to explain what she did not even understand. She would try to do more tests and tell them when she was sure.

"I suggest bed rest for both, and they should be fine. For Sebastian I will have Severus make a salve. You could make it yourself Lily, if you wanted. I know how careful you always are. Now, tell me what exactly happened to these poor kids, and how they survived from an attack with this much dark magic on them?!"Poppy ended with a demand

Lily seemed to wilt on hearing that her children were okay. She would have fallen had James not caught her. He picked her, sat on the bed next to the kids, and put Lily in his lap.

"We don't know everything. Dumbledore thinks that You-Know-"

"Voldemort! James, that mad man attacked our kids, call him by his name!"

"Yes Lily dear," he mumbled in lily's ear, and then continued

"Voldemort attacked our house and-", James gulped," Dumbledore thinks Sebastian killed him", he heard Poppy gasp, but continued "We don't know whether he is completely dead, I mean I am proud that my kid was powerful enough to do it, but how could a kid kill the most powerful Dark Lord ever?", James looked at Sebastian, not certain what to feel, proud or worried.

"I thought your house was under the Filidius charm", Poppy pondered, suddenly stopping at the look on James face. It seemed as if Black betrayed them all. Poppy was shocked, no Black could never have betrayed the potters.

"NO! Please, don't tell me that he betrayed you", Poppy gasped.

James eyes became murderous.

"Yes he did. I hope Sirius kills him", James snapped.

"Sirius?" Poppy was suddenly confused again, "But wait! Wasn't Sirius the secret keeper?"

"What?" Lily remarked, coming out of her daze.

"Sirius? No we wanted to, but it was too obvious. We decided to make Peter our secret keeper. Worst mistake of our life", Lily spoke, suddenly felling a jolt of energy going through her. Where was Dumbledore? He would not have left them for this long, unless. "Poppy, does Dumbledore think that Sirius is the secret keeper?"

"What?", James suddenly jumped from the bed, almost dropping Lily, getting what Lily was implying.

"Lily, keep your eyes on the kids, I will check the ministry and try to look for Dumbledore and Sirius!", James barked as he ran out the hospital wing. He needed to find Sirius and Dumbledore. He was sure they would have Sirius locked up in ministry cells, and there would be no trouble, but his nerves were shot, he had a feeling he needed to be quick. Too much had happened. He did not know how much more he could take.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think is up with Sebastian? I know most of you might be confused as well. It will all be clear, but not now, very later in the story. Also poor Sirius. I have plans for him. What do you guys think. How should Sirius react? Review and let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Since the last chapter was short I am posting this in a hurry. Let me know in case of any mistakes.

Chapter 6.

Dumbledore was a very happy man. Just one incident and almost all of his problems had been solved. He had the chosen one in his hand. Sirius was in Azkaban, which would make Harry the Black heir . He should have tried harder to get Sirius to make Sebastian the heir. But as he was already heir to the Potter family, being the one born few minutes before Harry, Sirius decided that it would be too much for one person. Damn and Blast, he would have to look after both, and try to get Harry to protect his brother. That way Sebastian would always be safe.

Dumbledore walked towards the hospital, making and discarding plans. He knew Tom had delved too much into the dark arts and immortality to be actually dead. He knew how Voldemort had achieved immortality, using the Horcrux. Regulus had been such wonderful help in discovering that piece of information, but he had disappeared before he could find one. Most likely Voldemort had killed him. Well it helped him get Severus, which was even better so it did not matter much. He needed to find out how many horcruxes there were, but he had time. Now he had all the time in the word, and he would make sure that everything went according to plan. Check and soon it would be mate.

"Uff", Dumbledore exclaimed, when he suddenly bumped into James, as he was running out from the hospital.

"Dumbledore!", exclaimed James, "Sirius-"

"Yes, my boy, I know", Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "I have always doubted trusting Sirius too much, my boy, I am saddened by his treach-"

"NO!", James cut Dumbledore, leaving him speechless for a moment, no one cut him off.

"My boy-", Dumbledore started again, eyes showing an anger never seen in them, if James had been paying attention.

"Sirius was not the Secret Keeper!. It was Peter!" James shouted, forgetting who he was talking to in his hurry to be understood.

Dumbledore was shocked. What! No it could not be. Well of course he had wanted the Potters to keep Peter, who he knew would be easier to sway to the dark, but he had not known they had switched. Had he known, well, it would have been a different matter. Why had they not told him?. He had wondered how Sirius could have betrayed them, but he was from a dark family, it was to be expected. Well, what was done,was done, he had to do damage control now.

The Potter's would probably trust him more if they realised that he was willing to go to the extremes for them, he would deal with Black and Lupin later.

"Oh my dear boy, I am so sorry. I was under the impression that Sirius was the secret keeper. I took him to the ministry and they immediately portkey'd him to Azkaban", Dumbledore exclaimed.

James looked devastated, "My boy, had _I_ known about Wormtail, I would have directly sent him there as well. I was just trying to protect you and your family, to get justice", Dumbledore continued.

"What about a trial?", James demanded, as he started moving towards Dumbledore's office, who was keeping up with him.

"My dear boy, would you have wanted Wormtail to have a chance to escape while a trial was being held? There are too many death eaters out there, who would have freed him. I did exactly as I thought appropriate for a traitor. Do not worry we will get him out of there in no time", Dumbledore tried to calm James who was known to have a fierce temper after all.

Dumbledore asked James to explain about the boys and their health while they were on their way. He felt better on hearing their news, it would seem he was right about Sebastian after all. Thing would be okay, he would get Black out and in the meanwhile let the Mnistry know about Voldemort being dead. The death eaters were bound to act out, they ministry needed to be prepared to catch them.

They entered the office and flooed directly into the Ministry Atrium. James entered Crouch's office, who was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. without once glancing at the protesting secretary.

"James?, Dumbledore?. I am sorry, but I cant help you right now, we are having reports of small death eater attacks, nothing major yet, but we are preparing", Crouch explained as he checked the reports on his desk.

"We are here to ask about Sirius?", James demanded.

"Well James, I know you would have wanted to arrest him yourself, but it is better this way. He has been taken to Azkaban. I have not yet filled his reports, or informed the other departments, but I will do so immediately. I am sure it is a blow to you and your family.", Crouch spoke solemnly, he was also affected by Blacks betrayal.

"Sirius was not the secret Keeper! You have put an innocent man in Azkaban!", James practically snarled. What was going on here? How come no body was trying to find out anything? or do anything for that matter ?

Couch suddenly straightened. If what Potter was saying was true, it could be very bad for his career.

"Are you sure James?"

"Of course, I am sure!, I was there. Peter was the secret Keeper", James struggled to get out. Why was no one doing anything? Like getting Sirius out of that Hell hole.

"Alright James, please sit down. Take a glass of water and calm down. I will give the orders to have Sirius bought here. We can all discuss this calmly then. Dumbledore could you please enter and close the door behind you?", Crouch quickly wrote a note and sent it to the auror office. They would be bringing Black in a few minutes at most.

"While we wait for Black, James can you please tell me everything you know? We are having all sorts of reports and we are not sure about anything yet", questioned Crouch.

So the while story was told, leaving the prophesy out. Dumbledore also explained what he thought of Sebastian.

"Well, this is a lot to take in. No wonder the death eaters are acting out. Are you sure He is dead?", Crouch did not want any mistakes.

Dumbledore looked offended at the question, "I don't think he is dead forever. There are chances that he has delved so deep in the dark arts that he may come back. For the moment I am sure that Voldemort is no more. If you need proof, you should look at the dark mark of the death eaters. I am sure it has changed to reflect its masters defeat."

"Are you sure the boy survived the death curse?" questioned Crouch.

Dumbledore was beginning to think that he was asking too many questions.

"Voldemort would not have gone to kill the children and then attack them with a tickling charm! I could sense the dark magic on the children. Do you doubt me?", Dumbledore said with hard eyes, looking straight at Crouch, both locked in a silent battle.

James looked from one to the other. He felt he was missing something, but he was too worried about Sirius to think much over it. Just then there was a knock on the door and Sirius entered. He was handcuffed and was followed by two aurors who looked confused but had wands trained on him.

Sirius looked relieved to see James, "Took you long enough."he remarked and then looked pointedly first at Crouch then the Aurors,then raised his hands, "Well?, Are we getting these off sometimes today". James let out a chuckle at that, not noticing that Sirius had avoided looking at Dumbledore.

"Thank Merlin, Azkaban did not harm you much," James said, relieved to have reached in time.

"Ya, well. I am a Black, my own mother was scarier then those dementors", Sirius laughed at his own lame attempt at humour, standing still while the aurors took of the handcuffs.

"Welcome back Sirius. You going to be joining the Aurors again?", asked one of them.

"I just got out, let me take a breather for a couple of days I'll let you know", Sirius commented. He was exhausted and feeling sick, but he would not let them know.

Crouch cleared his throat then to get their attention.

"You may leave," the aurors nodded as they left, "Sit Sirius", he said conjuring a chair and started speaking when Sirius sat down.

"Well Sirius I am sorry that you had to go through all of this. Would you like to give your statement now?" Crouch needed to get his paperwork straight before he got in trouble. Thank Merlin there was no report of Blacks arrest. The Pureblood's would have eaten him alive had they known that one of them had been sent to Azkaban without a trial. He would have to convince Sirius to let the matter rest.

"Actually I am sure you are very busy now, I will give my statement in the morning. I am sure you will have people searching for Peter. James will you be joining the hunt?"

Dumbledore spoke up before James could answer.

"Actually I don't think it will be a good idea at this moment. I think James should focus on the kids. Sebastian will need care at the moment, and there is also the Press. They need to be informed before they make up wild stories", Dumbledore said with all his wisdom.

"Hmm. Okay, as James wishes. I will see you all later gentleman. James I will find Remus and bring him at Potter Manor. I assume that is where you are going to stay?", Sirius said calmly, trying to control himself.

"Oh, yes. Lily and I will move their as soon as we can. I just had them checked at the hospital.", answered James. He was tired as well. He just wanted to go to his wife and lie down. What an awful day.

Sirius stood, went up to James and hugged him, whispering a silent "Thank you", in his ears, nodded to Crouch and left.

He never once looked at Dumbledore. He knew that if he did, he would lose it. That old goat thought he could get away with this. Just because he refused to let it affect him did not change the fact that He was Lord Black of the most Ancient and Noble house of Black. Dumbledore has just made himself a powerful enemy.

* * *

A/N: So tell me what you think. Do you like Sirius's reaction? was it appropriate under the circumstances? James, the poor fellow. I actually felt like hitting Dumbledore when I was writing this chapter. I don't like being in his head for long, it makes me irritated, to put it mildly. What do you think? Let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you all those who reviewed. I love reading what you guys have to say. Also thanks to the 113 people at present who are following this story. :-D

CHAPTER 7

Sirius stood by the window as he watched the sun rise. It was dawn, and he had not slept the whole night. On reaching the small cottage he shared with Remus, first thing he did was sniff out the stash of chocolate that Remus always hid from him. Thank Remus and his chocolate addiction. People who had trouble in their past were affected more by the dementors and Sirius knew that his past was all trouble and painful memories.

Although he had been thinking all night he still had trouble believing that Dumbledore had him thrown in Azkaban without a trial. What trial? Sirius snorted, he was not even questioned or allowed to speak. He was silenced, sent to the aurors and transported to Azkaban like some filthy secret.

He was not even questioned about what he had told Voldemort. If he really was they spy, would it not have been better to dose him with Veritaserum and find out everything he knew about the dark? Had Dumbledore gone senile in his old age? Or was he missing something? Did Dumbledore have ulterior motives?

He needed to talk to James and tell him to be more careful. He still had trouble believing that Sebastian was the chosen one. He did not know what to believe any more, but what he did know was that he was never going to take anything at face value ever again.

Dumbledore was the only one who could save them from Voldemort. He did not know whether Voldemort was truly dead. Dumbledore and now Sebastian were their only hope. He had to be careful. He had nothing against Dumbledore except for his actions against him. Dumbledore had not known, but still, he would have to do something. He had to talk to James and Lily. But…Dumbledore could not have ulterior motives about everything. He had just handled him very badly. He would just have to wait and see what happens then deal with it.

What if James and Lily had been home that night and Voldemort killed them? No one would have known that he was not the secret keeper, other than him and Remus. No one would have believed a werewolf any way or listened to him. Would he have had to stay in Azkaban? What about the kids? Who would they have gone to? He was primary Guardian, followed by the Longbottoms and then the Weaselys. This was Dumbledore he was talking about though, who knew what he would have done.

Sirius leaned against the window pane just as he saw a figure running towards the cottage. He did not move from his place when Remus ran inside and stopped on seeing him.

"Sirius! Is everything Okay. I have been hearing all sorts of rumors about Voldemorts death. I also heard a Potter child destroyed him. Is it true? You were at the meeting yesterday. Is it true?" Remus demanded, clearly worried.

"Yes, it's all true", Sirius then proceeded to tell him everything that happened to him and the Potters. "I don't know what James and Lily heard at the hospital, I was not there. We are meeting with them at Potter manor later in the day", Sirius ended. His tone had not once changed during the monologue. He was suddenly brought out of his reverie by a growl coming from behind him.

"Remus?"

"The rat betrayed us!" Remus suddenly snarled, his yellow eyes telling his rage, before he forced himself to calm. "Sorry, the wolf is closer to the surface. Wolfs kill pack members that betray them, and Moony wants to go looking for Wormtail right now"

Remus suddenly froze, having realized something.

"Wait. I thought you were the Secret Keeper. You switched? Why was I not told?" Remus said, feeling betrayed.

"What!" The horror in Sirius's voice calmed him somewhat.

"I thought you knew!. James and Lily said they would tell you. I thought it would be better if they did." Before Sirius could say more, he found himself in a tight embrace. He held himself stiff for a few moments before he let go and slumped in Remus's hold. He had held himself from breaking by using his rage and adrenaline, but he was running low. He could feel tears forming in his eyes. He would not cry though. He had not cried since… Better not think about that.

"Shh. It's okay Sirius. I would have done the same thing had I been in your place. It seems we both have something to talk to James and Lily about," Remus said. He could tell how tired Sirius was, "You did not sleep the whole night did you? I thought not. You find my stash of chocolate?"

Sirius nodded his head from where it lay against Remus's chest. He took a deep breath and turned around again to look outside the window. They stayed like that, Sirius with his back to Remus's front, who had both arms around Sirius's waist. Both were silent for a while.

Remus broke the silence, "You need to go the ministry, and I will come with you. Just let me take a shower and change into a fresh pair of clothes," He looked Sirius from head to toe and remarked, "Actually, I think you need a shower and a change of clothes as well, come on, we don't have much time. Stop moping, come on."

Remus dragged a protesting Sirius, who just wanted to stand next to the window and mope. What was wrong with moping? He really did not want to deal with the fools at the ministry today. At least he won't be alone, he had Remus.

The Ministry of magic was very crowded that day. Remus and Sirius were late because Sirius decided to mess in the showers. Sex could do a lot to improve the mood, at least he felt much better now. When they apparated to the Atrium they were suddenly bombarded with photographers and screams of shouting reporters.

"Mr. Black, were you the Potter's secret Keeper?!"

"Mr. Black, did you betray the Potter's?!"

"Mr. Black is You-Know-Who actually dead?!"

_BOOM_

Sirius looked at the horde of reporter and putting his wand pack in his holster calmly said,

"You guys ask questions and don't even give the person any time to answer. Well I was not the Potter's Secret Keeper. It was Peter Pettigrew. The rest you will find at a conference that will no doubt be held by the ministry. Wait till then, I am sure you will get all your questions answered."

He and Remus parted through the crowd and entered the lift. They had decided let Sirius give his statement to Crouch first and then they would look for James, Lily and the kids. Sirius had not had the time to hold them the other day and Remus had not met them in a while. They needed to make sure they were okay. Since neither Sirius nor Lupin could have kids of their own, they both thought of Harry and Sebastian as their kids as well.

Just as they entered the corridor to Crouch's office, his door opened and one Lucius Malfoy was exiting. What was that death eater doing here? Sirius and Remus ran and blocked Lucius's path.

"Crouch! This is a death eater. Why is he not being arrested?" Sirius demanded.

Before Crouch could come outside or say anything.

"Black, you of all people are aware of the purebloods code. I admit to having the dark mark but you don't need to know more than the fact that I am not being arrested. The Dark Lord was very powerful and he would not let me free. You know Narcissa as well, do you think any one of us would side with a mad man who attacks children? You know our code and yet?", Lucius shook his head, "I am disappointed in you, as is Narcissa. You let your hatred for your family cloud your mind, because of which you never see the true picture for what it is. You have lost a lot, especially as a student, because of this blindness and yet you persist. You fool." Lucius Malfoy said calmly, not a hint of emotion in his voice, but his disappointment in Sirius was clear. He left a shocked Sirius behind.

Sirius could feel his heart freezing over, the empty place inside him aching, the place that even his friendship with Remus could not fill. Did Lucius know? No he could not, besides this was not the time to ponder such matters.

"I am here to give my statement", he said, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Yes Black. Come on in", Crouch said wondering what Lucius Malfoy had over Sirius. If he could find out he could use it to keep Black quite. He doubted he would find out though. No one knew how Lucius Malfoy got his information from. His sources were always true and always impossible to track.

* * *

A/N: What could Sirius possibly be hiding? :-D Also the confusion in the beginning is because they are Sirius's thoughts, and he is confused by the events that occurred. So what do you think ?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Another chapter. Took longer to post this than I thought. Thanks for the lovely reviews, they bring a smile to my face. (For those of you who review) :P

CHAPTER 8

Sirius and Remus had just finished with Crouch and were on their way back to the atrium when they heard of the news conference being held in the Conference Hall by the Potters and Dumbledore. They hurried, confused about why James was holding a conference and not just informing a single news agency of the matter, from their home.

They were on the lift going down when they heard the sound of a blast and the building shook. Remus covered Sirius just as debris and rocks started falling over them. They could hear screams of the people from below.

"All Aurors report to the Atrium. The ministry is under attack", the voice of Alastor Moody came from the ceiling to all the floors. Sirius and Remus stopped the lift at the floor they were at and got out. Staying in was too dangerous. They ran towards the stairs.

"Remus, you go find James and stick with the children. I know they will have help but stay with them, don't let anyone hurt the kids. I'll go see where the fight is", Sirius bellowed at Remus while he ran down the stairs towards the atrium. Remus himself went towards the conference. He opened the doors and saw all the reporters and the Potter's at the corner under protective shields and aurors. The aurors were just about to attack him when Lily saw him and screamed,

"He's with us!", Lily tried to get towards Remus but the aurors stopped her. "Remus! Harry is in the waiting room. A bast blew the ceiling and Harry was stuck, they won't let us leave. Remus my baby!" tears were falling from her eyes.

Remus did not wait to hear more, he ran towards the waiting room. The path was completely blocked by rubble. He used the rumoured werewolf strength and magic to shove the blocked entrance. He moved in just in time to see a death eater enter from the opposite entrance and fire the bone breaking curse towards Harry, who was still in the carrier. Before Remus could blink,

"_Protego"_

A shield covered the crying Harry, another curse came from the same direction and the death eater went down. Remus looked up to see Lucius Malfoy standing beside the entrance looking as unruffled as ever, only a few of the long hair having escaped their confinement. He came up to the crying Harry, unbuckled him from the carrier and put him against his shoulder. "Sh, Sh, Little one. Everything is fine, see, everything is fine".

Remus watched in shock as Harry stopped crying, pushed back against the shoulder holding him, looked into Lucius's eyes and smiled. He then took a lock of the escaped hair, looked at it as if it was a strange jewel and put it in his mouth.

Remus could feel amusement bubble up inside at the look on Lucius's face. For once he guessed he was looking at the person behind the mask. Lucius took his hair from the child's hand and looked him over for any injuries, his eyes soft.

_Crack_

Remus flinched at the sound of the rubble under his feel, but his breath froze in the next instance. Looking at him were two pair of eyes, one the colour of emerald and the other blue like the sapphires. Both the baby and Lucius looked at him as if he was a stranger. Remus suddenly felt as if there was a colour missing from the picture. The next instant he forgot what he was thinking when Malfoy's eyes froze, he came to him and dropped the baby in his lap and turned to go.

Harry started screaming and crying, trying to get of his lap.

"Harry, it's me, Moony. Let's get you to mama, shall we"

"No, no no no no no", Harry started screaming.

Remus looked up at a startled Lucius, who looked at crying baby trying to get out Lupin's arm, raising and shaking his hands towards him. He let out a sign and picked up the baby who almost instantly became quite again.

Lucius looked at Lupin with glinting eyes, daring him to say something. Remus just shook his head, trying to convey that he would not say anything.

They suddenly realised that everything had gone quite, as if the battle was over. Remus looked at Malfoy and pointed his head towards the path he had cleared. Lucius smirked at him before turning and heading out the way he came. Remus followed, wondering where the Malfoy Lord was taking them. He did not say anything. He knew that Malfoy would not do anything to Harry, children were good at picking up on people who would hurt them. His senses were also telling him that Harry was safe with Lucius. Why? He did not know, but maybe Lucius was right. Purebloods would never side with someone mad enough to kill children. Maybe he had changed sides now that the Voldemort was dead.

Lucius looked at the baby in his arms who was trying to catch his hair. Why the child wanted them he could not figure out. But if that was what it took so be it, besides today was a plan well executed. None of the death eaters who would be caught today would be of any value. They were all cannon fodder. All important personal would have escaped at the first opportunity. It was good that the Dark Lord had his inner circle members wear a mask to prevent people from recognising them or betraying them.

He had also succeeded in getting the trust of an order member, and would soon have the trust of all the Potters. After all he did save their kids life. Lucius withheld a chuckle, before he felt himself getting angry.

The person had been told to raise his wand, as if to attack the child and Lucius himself would take his wand away. Actually attacking the child, and with a bone breaking curse was not part of the plan. He had made sure that they knew that the children were not to be hurt. Of course they would not listen to him completely. Had Marvolo been here, this disobedience would never have happened. But no one other than the inner circle was to know that the Dark Lord was very much alive and it would be better if it remained that way.

Lucius entered the conference room from the hidden entrance known only to a few ministry members. Let Lupin think he trusted the wolf with this secret. He saw the Potters kept away from the reporters and surrounded by aurors. He looked down to see that Harry had fallen asleep. He could feel a frown forming on his face. Was it normal for children to sleep this suddenly? Draco took forever to fall asleep. Maybe every child was different.

"Malfoy! You death eater!. What are you doing here? I will not let you hurt my son and finish what your Lord started!", James screamed just as he fired a severing curse. He did not see the sleeping baby in Lucius arms. Lucius himself could not react. His wand was not in his hand and the kid was sleeping, the curse would hit the child before him.

"James ! No! He has Harry", Lupin screamed from behind.

James felt his eyes widen in horror, heard lily scream and watched in shock as Lucius Malfoy, the Lord of the most Noble and Ancient house of Malfoy, suspected death eater, turned his back just as the curse came. The curse hit him on his back and a long slice formed over his robes, blood spilling everywhere at the hit.

Everyone including the reporters watched Lord Malfoy take the hit and were too shocked to move. Lucius himself felt immense pain and coughed up blood, turning his head at the last instant so that it did not fall on the baby. He fell on his knees just as Harry who had woken up started screaming again. It seemed to jolt everyone out of their shock.

Lily ran ahead of everyone and took Harry from the arms of the man who had just saved her baby's life. The reporters all started taking pictures and writing in their notepads as Lupin called the healers, who had come to the Ministry when they heard of the attack.

Many came rushing in while word spread that Lucius Malfoy was hurt protecting the Potter baby. The healers got to work quickly, the curse was a minor one, but with the motion before the curse hitting, it had split a wider span of skin then it normally would have. The cut was now from his shoulder to his hip.

While the healers worked on him and planned to transport him to St. mangos, Remus noted a strange light in those eyes. He wondered what it meant.

Lucius meanwhile, though in a haze of pain, was wondering if his abilities had become weaker. He had known that James would attack but he had thought he would do so verbally. He must have missed something that caused this reaction in James. If he missed something, it must have been something Dumbledore did.

Still this was better, now the whole world knew that he was a good guy. Lucius felt like cackling. Yes he was a good guy, a wonderful guy, a guy who had just fooled the entire world.

Just then he was transported to a stretcher and he winced in pain. Marvolo would not like this. He hoped in did not scar. Marvolo liked his skin scar free. Maybe having a scar would be better, he could probably guilt the potters with it, beside Marvolo owed him. It was all for the _greater good_ after all, Lucius thought sarcastically.

* * *

A/N: I adore Lucius, he is just awesome. Who else could have planned this, other than Marvolo of course. Do you want Lucius to scar? Would he look good ? Review please and let me know. Also let me know what you guys would like to see, i'll try and see if I can fit it in somewhere :D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't post a chapter before I have written a few ahead of it. But I so loved your reviews and loved your comments, I decided to post early. Lucius's scar will come in next chapter, not this one. Enjoy.

Chapter 9.

The conference was just starting. The attack had delayed it. It was delayed even more when Lucius Malfoy refused to leave, claiming either the conference was going to wait for him or he would be going to the hospital after the conference.

The healers finally decided to patch him as best they could and they would stay with him until after the conference when he would go to the hospital. He was sitting in the first chair, having straightened his appearance, right next to the Minister of Magic and all the department heads of the Ministry of magic. The reporters had seats behind them. All were partaking wine to sooth the nerves. A lot of topics were to be discussed at the meeting today. First though Dumbledore had something to say.

Dumbledore, the Potter's, Black and Lupin were all on the make shift stage. Black and Lupin were the only two standing. One of the children, the red head, was sleeping in the crib, while the black haired was in Lily's arms. Lily had refused to let him go after the incident. After screaming and crying for a while, Harry had gotten tired and fallen asleep again.

Remus had not dared to tell anyone that he might be crying for Lucius. He preferred to be healthy thank you very much. Everyone knew Lucius Malfoy was not to be trifled with. He was considered second only to the dark Lord, except for the fact that he was not a mad evil megalomaniac hell bent on conquering the world.

Remus had told Sirius and the Potters all that had happened. They owed him Harry's life not once but twice.

James had gotten his ears burnt not just from Lily and Remus, but from Mad Eye Moody, his boss, and the Minister of Magic himself for his rash actions. He did not tell anyone what Dumbledore had told him, he did not want to get him in trouble as well. It was not like he did anything wrong, Lucius Malfoy was a death eater after all. When he told them that, he was told that there had never been any proof of his actions as a death eater, beside he had cleared all up that with Crouch and everyone believed him.

James had grumbled to himself for a while after the incident, before he had to control himself to present a united front in front of the Reporters.

Dumbledore stood up and spoke to the crowd. Lucius watched, eyes and senses all alert.

"Hello, everyone welcome. I know you are all anxious so I would like to tell you first that the attack on the Ministry was a rebellion of the death eaters against the knowledge that Volde-", the whole hall flinched, "-mort is dead".

On shouts from the reporters he continued, "Please listen to everything I have to say. You can ask your questions at the end of the session. Thank you." He then continued, "Voldemort attacked the Potters on All Hollows Eve, and tried to kill Sebastian Potter, a child," Dumbledore said, disgust evident in his voice.

Lucius could feel his jaw clench and tried to control himself. He had to be strong, he could not defend his Lord, not yet, but someday, they would all know.

"Peter Pettigrew, their secret keeper, betrayed them. The aurors are looking for him, even as we speak. When Voldemort tried to kill Sebastian he failed. Sebastian blocked the curse with his hand, which caused him to have a scar of a Phoenix and we all know how light Phoenix are." He said, pointing to Lily to bring Sebastian. Lily put Harry in the cot and picked Sebastian, stood and bought him to Dumbledore.

Al the reporters and ministry workers were on their toes, unable to believe that a child was powerful enough to block the killing curse. Dumbledore took Sebastian from Lily, turned his hand over and showed the phoenix in the scar of his hand, a scar that was still bright red, as if recently burned and not healed.

"Why does it look as if it has not healed at all?" a reporter asked.

"As you all know that the killing curse does not leave any mark. It is my belief that it the magic Sebastain exerted to block the curse caused his hand to burn. Because it was the killing curse, this mark has not been able to heal completely. It is his left hand and it should have normal movement according to the healers, but the scar might never go away," Dumbledore said, happy with the question when another one was raised.

"Why a phoenix?", came the drawling voice of one Lucius Malfoy, who was known for asking questions that were better left avoided and unspoken. "Is there actually a phoenix? Or is it your interpretation?" he continued, eyes amused at the position he had just put Dumbledore in.

Dumbledore was well aware of his position, no rooky like Malfoy was going to cause trouble. There was one way of dealing with this. "Why don't you come up here and look for yourself. It might be easier if you were up close", Dumbledore allowed.

The healers were just about to protest when Lucius raised his hand and they quietened. Lucius stood up and transfigured a cane out of thin air, a very difficult transfiguration, took it in his hand and started limping towards the stage.

The female reporters let out sigh, which caused a smirk to come on Lucius's lips. He knew he looked a dashing figure, even while limping. The limp bought his more elegant sides into play. His silver hair, glinting in the light and brilliant sapphire eyes had been known to stop hearts after all.

He walked up the stage, crossed the crib little Harry was in, and stood to the side of Lily, waiting.

James stood as well, wand in his hand, waiting for any wrong move to attack. The fool, as if he would attack in front of the entire ministry and Dumbledore. Dumbledore took hold of Sebastian, who had woken up and was looking around, and showed his hand to Lucius.

Lucius looked in those plain blue eyes of Sebastian, just like his fathers, and had to admit that the boy was powerful, as powerful as Harry and would probably cause trouble but he did not have that something special that was in Harry's eyes. His blue eyes looked dull in comparison. He then looked at the hand, which had somehow convinced Dumbledore that he was the Chosen one. Yes there was a scar, quite clear, it looked nothing like a phoenix though.

Dumbledore pointed at a single point and drew an image on the child's hand. Yes Lucius could see it now. There was a Pheonix in his hand. Lucius felt a chuckle coming up, if you looked at it from another angle, it looked like a goat with a beard, how accurate.

He looked at Dumbledore and took out his wand, James tightened his own.

"May I?" he asked.

"Of course, my boy", Lucius withheld a shiver, how he hated being called that.

Lucius waved his wand over the mark, which was difficult as the boy had started fidgeting around, and cast the detection spell. There was dark magic here, which should have disappeared after a couple of hours, even the Killing curse did not leave magic that lingered for this long. There was something else at work here. He put his wand back, looked at Dumbledore and gave a sudden nod.

"You are right Dumbledore. This mark is not normal, there is something special here. A phoenix is the symbol of the light and this boy is the hope of the light", Lucius said, with eyes that had started to brighten as if he knew something no one else did. Dumbledore was confused for a moment before he put it out of his mind. No there was nothing Lucius Malfoy could know. It was not like he was there that night. He would have detected it if Lucius was there.

Lucius gave a small bow to Lily, who had taken the struggling Sebastian in her lap the moment Lucius had let him go. The whole room had started whispering excitedly. If Lucius Malfoy could not refute it, it meant the Child was the BOY-WHO-LIVED.

Lucius was crossing the crib again when Harry woke up. He opened emerald eyes, and stood up on his feet, holding the crib and raised his hands towards Lucius.

"UP", he shouted.

Lucius looked at the child wondering why the boy was so attached to him. It was probably the hair. Before he could do something, Sirius went to him and picked him up.

"Hey, Little one. You finally awake?"

"Pafoot", Harry clapped his hands.

Lucius nodded to Sirius and then left back to his seat. His injury was paining him. This conference had better end soon. He got what he needed, he would just see what else he could pick up here.

"Professor Dumbledore", spoke a reporter, "could we please have a toast to the boy who lived?"

"Boy-Who-Lived?", Dumbledore pondered, it was a good name,

"Yes of course, To the Boy who Lived"

"BOY-WHO-LIVED!", everyone toasted with the glasses they had while Lucius looked at the two kids. Sebastian was sitting on his mother lap, who had gone back to her chair, and was looking all around the hall and was jumping now. Harry on the other hand, was ….. trying to take Black's wand? Oh what an interesting child. He would grow up marvellous, Lucius would see to it himself if he had to.

The rest of the conference were reports of different departments to the press, the most important being the Law enforcement. They had captured a few death eaters at the attack and their trials were going to be held in a couple of days. The whole Wizangamot would be attending these trials and people were going to be strictly looked at, for any sign of dark activities.

Lucius listened to the reports, a part of his mind observing the kids make themselves a nuisance for the parents, while another was pondering over the dilemma of the scar on Sebastian's hand. He knew it was not caused by the Killing curse, which meant it was by the fire. Come to think of it, what kind of fire could not be taken out by the Dark Lord himself? Even if said lord was mentally imbalanced, it did not affect his powers.

Fiendfyre came closest, but the dark lord had stopped that curse before. No one had cast that curse in that cottage and the curse would have gone uncontrollable until it destroyed everything in its path, so it was not that, but what else could it be. He knew he was on the right track but he was missing something. He had to think on it.

"Thank you", Lucius looked to see crouch just about finishing his speech, on the stage.

"Now Ladies and Gentleman, I want you to know that the Department of Law enforcement will do all it can to capture all rouge death eaters. As for the matter of Peter Pettigrew, as Dumbledore has already told you, we have aurors looking for him. I am sure that we will find him", Crouch ended. He was just about to get off when a reporter questioned.

"What proof do you have that Lucius Malfoy is not a death eater?"

The hall was suddenly silent and Lucius felt like laughing. It seemed that the reporter would have to look for another job. Crouch looked stumped and then furious.

"I myself have looked at Lucius Malfoy's history and vouch for him. Other than the fact that he just saved the Life of the Boy-Who-Lived twin, twice by my count, he was never accused of death eater activities in any official capacity. The only crime he ever committed was of being a pureblood who believed in the dark Lord's doctrine," Crouch barked out.

The reporter looked towards Lucius Malfoy and froze when he found the other staring right at him, as if about to squish an irritating fly. He swallowed and sat back down. The other reporters though had taken courage by then,

"What about his wife's sister? Lord Longbottom recognised her at a raid? What about the other Lestrangs? They have also been thought of as death eaters", another asked.

Before Crouch could reply, the hall went silent again as Lucius Malfoy stood up and limped to the podium, nodding to Crouch and turned to face the crown of reporters. Dumbledore and his group watched excitedly. James was giddy and wondered how Lucius would protect himself now.

"Although I had planned on telling this to a reporter of my choice in private, if you insist on doing this here, then so be it", Lucius said, his distaste quite clear.

"Most of you have met my father during his lifetime, you are aware of the sort of person he was", Lucius bagan. He hated to do this, he hated splashing his private life across the pages of the tabloids, but if this was what it took to get them to believe, then so be it.

"There is a curse, a dark curse, which a lord can use on the heir of an ancient house. The curse was designed to deal with rebellious heirs. The curse went out of fashion in the early 16th Century but its record still exist for those who are desperate enough," everyone was quite, exited to hear about the skeleton in the Malfoy closet.

"My father was such a desperate man. He performed the curse on me. So yes, I do have the dark mark, but I never followed or would ever follow a mad man who would kill a child. I was forced to do something that I never wanted to do. There are reports, which I gave to the Minister and Mister Crouch, which show that the curse has been cast on me during my lifetime. Thankfully father died before I could be forced to do more. Since then I have made sure that there remains not even a name of that curse, so don't even bother searching. The people who know are bound by oath" Lucius finished.

The whole hall was spellbound. No one knew quite what to say to that.

"As for my wife, she does not have the mark and never will. I cannot say anything about her sister, because I do not know. I hope that satisfies you all. Thank you. No more questions please." Lucius stepped down from the stage and left the hall, the healers following behind.

* * *

A/N:My longest chapter yet. What I find awesome is that Lucius did not tell a single lie. The guy is just brilliant. I am going to increase the rating of the story for the next chapter. *hint hint*. :-D What do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING: There is slash between Marvolo and Lucius in this chapter. I also decided to answer a querie about positions in the relations. Harry will bottom to both, Lucius will Bottom for Marvolo and Marvolo tops, I can not imagine him bottom (no no no no no).

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I loved what you all thought and most of you wanted Lucius to have a scar, so I decided to go for a light one. **Strix nebulosa** your review made my day. To all my other reviewers I wanted to update quicker because of you, was not quick enough but Enjoy.

Chapter 10.

Lucius Malfoy stood in his lord's room. It was dark, the only light coming from the moon and a candle placed on the bedside table. It had been a tiring day for Lucius, more than he had expected because of his injury. After making the healers release him early he had gone back to the Ministry to find out when the trials would be happening of the different death eaters. Because of the delay, the choice of scarring had been taken out of his hand, he did not know how Marvolo would react to it. This not knowing or having an educated guess was proving troublesome.

In the ministry he had helped set the dates for Bela's trial, as she was his sister-in-law. They had decided to let Bella stand trial because the Longbottoms had recognised her during the last raid. The Lestranges were only suspected because of Bella, so they needed to make sure they all get away with the smallest punishment.

They were going to have to do wonders if they wanted all important people free. He had prepared but now he just wanted to rest a few minutes in Marvolo's arms, who according to Narcissa, had been sleeping the whole day.

Lucius did not know what his lord would do when he awoke and that worried him. He wanted to let Marvolo hold him, but he did not know how his advances would be received. He turned to look at the sleeping figure on the bed just in time to see those eyes open and he was looking into clear ruby eyes, eyes that did not have even a hint of softness in them. He came closer to the bed and hovered, confused for the first time over what to do.

A smile appeared on those tempting lips,

"My, my I have never seen you so unsure before Lucius", Marvolo remarked.

"My Lord", Lucius started hesitatingly "I don't know how much you remember"

"I remember everything Lucius", Lucius stopped on hearing that. He wondered what his punishment was going to be.

Marvolo sat up on the bed, pulled the duvet off and put his feet on the cold floor. He looked Lucius up and down, noticing the bruises under his eyes, and the tired look in them. He doubted anyone else could see them. He took hold of Lucius's hand and pulled down until Lucius was on his knees. Lucius was just about to bow his head when Marvolo put his hand in his hair and pulled it in his lap. Marvolo started combing his hand through the hair and Lucius let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his hands around Marvolo's waist. He was still worried but he knew he would not be punished.

"There is something wrong in my head Lucius." Marvolo spoke quietly, disbelief and horror clear in his voice. Two things that Marvolo prized above all else were his magic and his mind, for him to admit as such meant that he was aware and worried. Lucius tightened his hold on Marvolo's waist trying to give the other some comfort.

Marvolo continued "Whenever I think the child's surname I feel rage, at the boy for almost defeating me and at you for stopping me from taking him out. I also have the overwhelming urge to go now and kill the boy", Lucius felt the hands in his hair tighten until it was almost painful before they started their petting again.

"I have control over it at the moment because I am now noticing it. My occlumency shields would have been enough to stop it but I was unprepared and it got under my shields. I believe that even that one Horcrux has weakened my minds natural protection", Marvolo said, tone quite calm now, despite the distressing subject.

"My Lord, I have Narcissa looking into it"

"I think you should avoid telling me anything for now, until I am sure that I will not act rashly".

Lucius agreed although he felt the burden heavily on his shoulder.

_Knock Knock_

Lucius tried to get up but was stopped by the hand on his head.

"Come in." Marvolo spoke, his petting not stopping for a moment.

Narcissa entered, a smile tugging at her lips at the position Lucius was in, but she did not utter a word on the matter.

She smiled when she saw that the Lord was up and in a better condition apparently.

"My Lord. After many failed attempt at finding out what was wrong, I decided to have a blood test. I asked Lucius for his permission. On obtaining it I took the blood using magical means but my reports were inconclusive. I would like your permission to take some blood directly from your system to avoid magical impurities, so that I can see whether there any chemicals that should not be there", Narcissa spoke, in a professional way, not bothered by the fact that she was asking a dark Lord for his blood.

Marvolo chuckled, "Only you would ask me for my blood without even a bit of fear. My dear, you should have been in Gryffindor".

Marvolo raised his free hand, head turned towards Lucius again. Narcissa raised her eyebrow at the telling action. She raised his sleeve out of the way and took a bottle and using her wand drew a cut on his arm. The Dark Lord did not even flinch and she poured the drops of blood straight into the bottle. She capped it and healed the cut, without even a mark.

Then she turned towards Lucius, "I heard you got hurt today, and it scarred. How is that possible? They should have been able to remove the scar," She broke of when the petting hand stopped and the Dark Lord looked into her eyes, she could tell he was reading her thoughts. She felt a tickle of fear at the back of her throat.

"Leave us", he demanded.

"Yes, My Lord", Naricissa closed the door behind her, wondering whether she should worry about Lucius.

Inside the room before Marvolo could say a word.

"You asked me not to tell you anything until you were better", Lucius quickly explained his negligence.

Ruby eyes glared at him, "Unless Potter caused your injury you should have told me", Lucius barely held the flinch but Marvolo noticed, his eyes bleeding red and glowing in his anger. The hand on his hair tightened and pulled him up, while the other went around his waist and he was thrown on the bed. Marvolo turned him around and vanished his shirt using wandless magic.

Marvolo looked at his lover's back and the scar which marred it. It was a thin line from his shoulder to hip, so thin it was almost indistinguishable. It was not enough though, someone had gotten close enough to cause damage. Potter had just signed his death warrant.

Lucius lay still under Marvolo's touch. He shivered when a long finger touched the scar and followed its path to his hip. A voice hissed in his ears, "No one other than me is to ever give you pain, may it be mental or physical. Your father tested me and I destroyed him", Marvolo said, his intent clear.

Lucius turned around and looked into the eyes of his Lord and lover. "It was my fault, I could have avoided it but I had Harry in my arms and could not have let him get hurt"

"Harry?" the Dark Lord questioned.

"Yes Marvolo, a very special boy." Marvolo looked in Lucius's eyes, knowing who the child was and unable to control the rage bursting through. He needed to let it out.

"Not now, not yet", Marvolo demanded, before he bent and pressed his lips harshly to Lucius's. Lucius whimpered at the onslaught but he understood and he put his hands in Marvolo's hair, carding gently and trying to calm him.

Marvolo was in no mood to be calmed. He broke the kiss, took hold of Lucius's hands and pushed them up on the bed, making ropes out of cloth, and tying them to the head board. He knew Lucius was not comfortable with this completely, but it could not be avoided at this moment.

Lucius was gasping, accepting this as another part of his Lord. Marvolo bent down again and pressed his lips to Lucius, forcing his mouth open and tasting every inch of the aristocratic mouth. Lucius let out a moan at the feel of that tongue against his and then another when he felt his chest tighten due to lack of air. Marvolo left his mouth after biting and pulling gently on his lips, only to start place biting marks on his jaw and neck.

Marvolo looked into his eyes and he nodded, letting Marvolo know of his acceptance. The last coherent thought through his mind was whether anyone had cast the silencing spell.

XXXXXXXX

Narcissa, whose worry had gotten the better of her, had just entered the corridor when she heard the sounds of moans. She chuckled at their actions, cast a silencing spell at the door, turned and left. She had some research to do and a child to look after. Apparently she was going to be by herself on the matter.

* * *

A/N: A glimpse into the world of Marvolo and Lucius. I tried really hard but could go no further while describing the sex,sorry to those were expecting more, I really could not. I have never written anything of the sort before, and I am not sure how it was. Hope you enjoyed and let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: Due to a review I got I have decided to add a warning that this story does not have a beta. You should expect to stumble across some spelling and grammar mistakes. I try my best to clean them up, but while proof reading I get absorbed in the story and forget why I was reading in the first place.

A/N: I got my first, I don't know what to call it, critical review?, I guess. I think it was a bit harsh but milder by comparison I am sure. I agree with the guest review though, but only on the first half. If I am writing a story I should write the character's name correct. I misspelled Lucius as Lucuis, not once but twice in chapter 2, so thanks to the guest reviewer for bringing that up. I have corrected it. BUT telling me that I should not even be writing if I can't write the name properly was wrong, especially when I have already mentioned in the first chapter that this is my first ever story, and to expect mistakes. It was a typo, as I have written the correct spelling in the summary and chapter 1, even in chapter 2. It was only the last two times that it happened, so you were a bit harsh. There were better ways of telling me that my spelling put you off from reading the story further. Still thanks for letting me know. I don't even know if the person has continued reading my story after that. Any way sorry for bothering the rest of you with this. He/She was a guest so I could not PM them. :-P

Enjoy though, even with my many mistakes.

CHAPTER 11.

After the conference ended Dumbledore went to handle things in the Ministry, warning the Potters to be careful.

The Potters, along with Sirius and Remus apparated to Potter Manor. They entered the sitting room and fell on the sofas. Lily called the house elf and asked for drinks for everyone. She put the children on the floor and accico'd some toys for them. They sat together in silence for a while.

Sirius moved the drink in his glass trying to absorb the events of the past two days and waited for someone to start the conversation. There was awkward silence in the air, so many questions and so little answers.

"That Bastard! I can't believe he told some cock and bull story about being forced by his father and got acquitted. I can't believe that people actually believe the slimy snake!", James growled. He was still upset over the events of Lucius Malfoy.

Dumbledore had told him that death eaters would probably approach him to test their strengths and that he would need to act quickly. He did just that, how was he to know that Harry was in his lap? No matter, Dumbledore had told him that it was better this way. Now they knew that Malfoy would never hurt the kids. Even James had to admit, Mafloy was not the type of man who would let children get hurt in his presence.

Sirius tightened his hand on his glass on hearing James comments on Malfoy. He could still hear Malfoy tell how disappointed he was, "James", Sirius said, his tone was very solemn, more than James had ever heard. James looked in his eyes and saw how serious he was.

"There _is_ such a curse. I know, my mother threatened me with it more than enough times, but only the Lord can perform it and my father refused. The black library probably still has it. It is heinous. Unlike with the Imperius, you can see, touch, feel and hear everything, you just can't control your body, not even your tongue. The Lord could make the heir do anything, and no one would know, as it would not show up on any magical scans. The only way the curse would break was if the Lord died, but by then the damage would have already been done and made irreversible."

The room was silent, even the children seemed to be listening. None of them knew what to say. James started to feel guilty, maybe Malfoy had been forced, but "Is it not possible for him to lie? What if the reports are fake?".

Lily was the one who replied to this "If he wanted to fake it and use his money to get out, he could have just said that he was under the Imperius. With the influence and monetary backing he has, no one would have questioned him. I can only assume that he _has_ suffered from this curse, and since his father is dead, he can speak of it."

James did not know what to say to that. To be forced to do something by your own father, it was making him sick. Still, he would be careful, his son's life was on the line.

Remus could see that the atmosphere was tense and that they needed to bring things on the open before it damaged their friendship. They had not even discussed Wormtail, avoiding the topic, as if just mentioning it would bring all those questions to the front.

"I think we should let Malfoy be for now. I saw him, he did not mean to hurt Harry", James cut him off, "It's not Harry we need to be worried about. Sebastian is the one that needs to be safe"

Lily glared at James, "James. I admit that Sebastian will need protection but that does not mean that we will not protect Harry"

James slid down his chair, sheepishly, "That is not what I meant and you know it", he mumbled, but quit when Lily's glare intensified.

Remus again continued, "Listen, we are avoiding talking to each other and it is not okay. So I will start with the first question. Why was I not told that you had changed secret keeper? Why was the secret Keeper changed in the first place? I know Sirius was secret keeper before but why did you change later?"

Everyone was silent at the questions; it seemed it was time to come clean. James felt confused and angry all at once. He had trusted Wormtail, they all had, how could he have betrayed them?

Lily was the one who answered, "Well, I'll answer your second question first, it is easier." She looked at James and then continued, "Sirius was the secret keeper, but it was very obvious. Everyone knew that we would choose him. He could have been easily captured by the death eaters and tortured for the information. Not that we believed for a moment that he would betray us, but we wanted to save him the pain." she stopped when tears appeared in her eyes.

James continued for her, "Dumbledore held meetings with us about the safety of the kids, and we thought Sirius might be too obvious." he pointed to Sirius and said "Dumbledore was worried that as your family was with the dark, they could have easy access to you."

"You mean Dumbledore thought I would betray you", Sirius said with bitterness in his voice.

"I don't know Sirius, but I knew that you would never betray us", Lily said taking over the telling again.

"As for you Remus, your task with the werewolf's was already dangerous. Making you secret keeper was out of the question since you spent so much time with them. Telling you about Peter would have been dangerous too, they could have found out and you were too far away for us to make any contact with you. Peter was inconspicuous, no one would have suspected him, no one would have believed that we would make him secret keeper. We thought that would keep him safe. We never imagined he would betray us like this", Lily stumbled over her words as tears again started falling from her eyes. James went over to her and took her in his arms, to give her some comfort.

"Dumbledore had mentioned a few times that it was not safe to give secrets to an obvious person. We decided he was right and to take his opinion on the matter. His logic was sound, we just never ever could have conceived that Wormtail would betray us", James said, his tone angry and anguished at the same time.

The children had been playing with the toys but on hearing his mother cry little Harry turned and crawled towards Sirius, who was closest. Using his trousers Harry pushed himself up until he was standing on his feet, he then let go of Sirius and starting taking little steps towards Lily. "Ma, Ma", he said.

Lily looked up just in time to see her son take his first steps. She beamed with pride and raised her hands up. "Come to me darling. Come to me", she laughed as she said this. Sirius hollered at the kid which shocked him so much that he fell again, and looked at Pafoot with tear filled eyes.

"Oh man, he is going to be a heart breaker when he grows up Lily", Sirius commented.

Lily only laughed and picked Harry up and kissed him. Sebastian also wanted to be picked up and raised his hands. James came and picked him and put him on his lap. "Hello, young man, you feeling better. Lily do you have the salve, or would you need to make it", James said.

"I have it. I will put in on after he goes to sleep." Lily answered, still playing with Harry and tickling him.

Sirius smiled at the family, happy that even with all the trouble the family had survived. Since both kids looked tired, they resumed their discussion with softer voices.

Sirius thought it would be better if he bought his problems with Dumbledore up.

"James, I don't like how much you rely on Dumbledore. The man is not infallible. He put me in Azkaban, he did not even allow me to say that I was not the secret keeper and silenced me", he began somberly.

"Sirius, Dumbledore explained it to me. We should have told him you were not the secret keeper but it escaped our mind. He did to you what he would have done to Wormtail had he known. Would you not have felt better knowing that Wormtail was in Azkaban?" James said, a tone of pleading in his voice.

Lily suddenly put a sleeping Harry on the couch and took Sebastian from James. It hit her all at once, that her baby could have been dead. She took Sebastian's hand and kissed the burn mark. She looked at their two dear friends and made a remark which made everything clear in Sirius's mind about where she stood.

"Sirius, Remus, you are like brothers to me, but these are my kids. I would gladly die for them, I would even kill for them if I had to. I will do whatever I can to keep them safe" Lily said firmly and without the slightest hesitation. Love could make humans do the wondrous things and the deadliest.

Sirius understood the power of Love. He had once let a love like that go, not a day passed by that he wondered what if he had done something different. He understood that as long as Voldemort was after Sebastian, Lily would not do anything against Dumbledore. Even if she saw the times he was wrong and had made mistakes, she would rely on him, because he was the only one who had defeated a Dark Lord and he was the only one Voldemort was afraid of.

Xxx

The children had fallen asleep and after putting them in the Nursery the Marauders minus Wormtail again sat in the parlor. Wine had been shared all around in order to calm the high nerves. There were a lot of things still unsaid but at least many things were now in the open.

Remus suddenly remembered the incident that had occurred in the morning. Lily and James were not irresponsible parents so how could they have left Harry.

"Lily, James. How come you guys left without Harry? I mean what happened? You guys did not explain".

Lily looked at James who flushed guiltily letting Remus know he was somewhat at fault.

"James?"

James hesitatingly replied, "Well, it was all very confusing. I mean Dumbledore was with us in the waiting room, we were just waiting to be called for the conference. Both children were in their carriers, sleeping. Some ministry people were there with us asking questions about Sebastian and they wanted to see the scar. Dumbledore had taken him when we heard a blast. Lily went to get Sebastian when the floor shook. The only thing on my mind was getting Lily and the kids out. I moved towards Lily when the ceiling fell and blocked my way to Harry. By that time the aurors were there, and Dumbledore kept saying that it was important for us to go, he would go look for Harry so we left." James looked ashamed at the admittance.

"You left?", Sirius asked, dumbstruck. He looked towards Lily who looked as if she was about to break out in tears again, when James spoke up.

"What else could we do. The death eaters were after Sebastian Sirius. We had to get him to safety, and we trusted Dumbledore to get Harry out."

Sirius decided this was a good time to raise his point again, "So where was he. How come he did not get Harry?"

"I don't know. Ask him, I am sure he got distracted by the ministry or something", James barked. Sirius could see he was about to lose his temper.

Lily averted the crises, "James relax, they are valid questions, but Dumbledore cannot always look out for us", she said, looking heartbroken.

The room was silent once again, Sirius looked at Remus and both nodded to each other. They knew that there was not going to be any help from them. They had too many things to deal with. Sirius could tell that even Remus would not go against Dumbledore, because he had not really done anything wrong.

He had let Remus in Hogwarts knowing he was a werewolf, Remus owed him, and would never side against him. Besides they were all on the same side anyway. Why were they fighting among each other for, anyway?

Still for once in his life he would take the advice of a Malfoy and keep his eyes and ears open. Beside it was time for Lord Black to enter the political arena. He would have to learn first, wait and learn.

* * *

A/N: Sirius u naughty boy, you are keeping secrets. Okay the "pafoot", was intentional, its what Hary calls him. Other then that, hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know, cause your reviews make me want to write more, surprisingly. I startedwriting this story for myself, now I have a feeling I am writing it for you guys as well. :-)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I thought I would answer a few of the raised questions here. Although I have mentioned this before, but this story is a long and slow one. I am not sure whether It will be in a single story or with sequels, depends on how long it gets. I have the story planned for the next 3 chapters now. After I have settled everything down at this point, the story will move to the growing of the twins. I will show them grow, so that the situations and characters become clear, then, I'll let the rest be a surprise. Some of you don't like the blind trust that lily and the rest have in Dumbledore. I thought I would clear that up. They have no choice but to trust him. Dumbledore has not acted against the Potter's or Lupin at all. He did act against Sirius, and Sirius saw a side of him that he hides, which is why Sirius is starting to see things and observe, as you will also see in this chapter. The rest are wary but from their point of view Dumbledore is the only one who can help them, and hes had not done anything wrong per say, just some negligence, which is to be expected for such a busy man (their excuse for the inconsistencies they may have felt in his behaviour). I was not clear about _dogsby's review_, but what I gather is that there are no creatures in this fic so far. That is because there is no need of them, at this moment. Fernier is there, and he is inner circle, he will come up later in the story. As for other magical creatures. I am not sure, they will come up but how I don't know, any ideas? I had not thought over it before the review, but they are not really needed at this moment. I'll think over it when the time comes. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

**IMPORTANT: **The Bella trial. Some of the mentioned stuff here about Bella is not original. I read this in a fiction somewhere, no idea where or whose, but credit goes to that person.

**Chapter 12.**

It was a few weeks after the Death Eater attack. Many had been convicted and sentence to Azkaban in the earlier days. Dumbledore was feeling frustrated though, no major death eater had been caught, and none of the caught ones were Purebloods. All were half-bloods or lackeys it seemed. It all smelled like a set up but it was impossible. The death eaters did not have time to plan any of this.

He was surprised when he found out about Malfoy. It was good though, he might have another spy when the Dark Lord rose but he would have to be careful, Malfoy was too smart to be manipulated.

At least today they would have a loyal death eater sentenced and he would have the Lestranges family arrested. He would probably be able to hold on to their vaults as the Chief Warlock of the Wizangamot.

What surprised him was the fact there was no resistance from the Lestranges. All they requested was that they be given a couple of days to prepare a defence for themselves, which they were granted. Today had been set for their hearing. The Longbottoms and Potters were both here. Surprisingly Malfoy and his wife had also come. Why Narcissa came he did not know. They had left their children in the waiting rooms with aurors and Remus. They did not want Sebastian getting hurt by the Death Eaters.

As for the Lestranges men, they came in and showed their arms which were mark less, and Dumbledore almost chocked on the glass of water he had been drinking. He looked from glamour and other ways of hiding it but there seemed to be none. There was no one capable of casting a glamour that would hide from him, even Voldemort would have had a hard time hiding the mark as it was made from Dark Magic.

He was sure of that as he had been studing the Dark mark for a while now, the parselmagic in the mark stopped further study though. He would have suspected Voldemort at work here, if he was not sure that he was dead. He had double checked Severus's mark,which had faded to a dull grey, to make certain of voldemort's demise. The mark was still there though, which meant Voldemort was alive, but a sprit somewhere.

As the Lestranges did not have a mark, and he could not detect anything, it probably meant that they had never had the mark. Bellatrix on the other hand had the mark, which confused him further. How could his wife have the mark and he not notice, or maybe he did? Well they would get this mess straightened out.

Nothing had gone as planned since Voldemort's demise. The death eaters had behaved more rationally than he had given them credit, and it turned out many of the suspected death eaters were either forced or did not have the mark. Hopefully Bellatrix would help with this matter.

She was being represented by Lord Zabini, who was a cut throat lawyer. He had never before lost a case and Dumbledore knew that the only reason he took this case was because of the Lestranges . He was a neutral and had never sided with the dark Lord, still there was no way that this mad woman was going to be let go without life imprisonment in Azkaban.

"Hmm, Hmm," Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Let the session begin. Today we are here for the assessment of Bellatrix Lestrange as a death eater. May the Prosecuter have first say.", Dumbledore began, settling the reporters who had been hand chosen to be present during this session.

The prosecutor started by calling Lord Longbottom who had raised the issue and called for arrest.

"Well Lord Longbottom, could you please tell me when you first suspected this woman of being a death eater".

Frank looked at Bellatrix Lastrang who was sitting on the chair, enclosed within the chains, and she looked nothing like the mad woman who had cursed his wife. She was very put together and looked beautiful and her eyes seemed sane for a mad woman.

Frank told the people how he recognised her voice and how she laughed at their pain as she crucio'd him and his wife at the raid. Only the arrival of the aurors and Dumbledore had stopped the torture, otherwise he had no doubt that his wife and he would have lost their minds.

The whole room was silent, Dumbledore was mentally clapping himself on the back. There was no way she would run away from this. He could use this to say that the Lestranges knew about her and hid it, thus they be punished as well.

"Yes. Well what does the defendant have to say about this?"

"Well, first I would like to say that everything Lord Longbottem said is absolutely true, and Lady Lestrange admits to those crimes but only those. The rest of these crimes", Zabini turned the pages of his copy of the crimes, "have no basis in facts and are all circumstantial".

"But how can you explain this crime. If she committed it, and she has the Dark Mark, who is to say she did not do do any of the other things?", Dumbledore commented.

Zabini continued with a slight edge in his voice, " Well our _impartial judge,_ there is an explanation behind Lady Lestrange's actions, and if the court would give me a moment of its time, I can prove that this women does not belong in Azkaban but in St. Mungos. Azkaban would destroy her more than she already is".

The Hall listened, silent waiting to hear what skeleton was about to come from the closet now. The reporters chosen were practically bouncing on their feet, it was their lucky day it seemed.

Zabini turned towards Bella, and after submitting the Veritaserum and checking it , which the Lestranges had agreed to, softly asked his questions, as if raising his voice would cause pain to the woman.

"My Lady, did you join the Dark Lord by your own free will? Or did someone force you?"

"I chose it out of my own free will", came the monotonous reply.

"Why did you join the Dark Lord?"

She pointed to the Longbottoms,"I wanted to get my revenge and give them Pain!", she suddenly screamed.

Frank and Alice looked at each other in shock, they had never done anything to cause someone to want revenge against them.

"What did they do to you My Lady?"

There was silence in the hall, when suddenly

"They took my BABY!", she screamed and started pushing and pulling the chains. "Ill kill them, I'll kill them, I'll kill them".

"My Lady, My lady calm down", the whole hall was in a panic when Rodolphus came to her without paying heed to anyone, and took Bella in his arms and hushed her. She stopped her shaking after a few minutes but did not raise her head from the confines of her husband's arms.

"Lords of the court, I would like permission to answer in my wife's stead"

"So you were aware that she was a death eater?", Dumbledore said, which earned him a look, as if he was stupid.

"Of course I knew. I could do nothing about it, though. I tried to help as much as I could, but", he stopped, eyes full of sadness. "I would like to continue for her. I swear I will only tell the truth. Bella has already said as much as she possibly can".

He then looked at the Longbottoms, "I am sure you are as confused as everyone else. The fault is not truly yours, but in my wife's mind you are to blame."

He took a deep breath, still clutching Bella, as if taking support from her and continued.

"A year from now, there was a raid in Diagon Alley. I know there were reports of some pureblood ladies getting injured by the Dark Lord, and how he would discard and harm the dark families who were also his followers." Looking at the Longbottoms he said, "You both were there at the raid"

"Yes we were there", came the confused reply.

"The Pureblood Lady injured that day was my wife but it was not the dark lord or death eaters that did it. During the battle your wife fell and when Bella went to help her up, you shot her the bombarda curse. Under normal circumstance, she would have escaped with minimum injuries but Bella was pregnant at the time. Not only did she lose the baby, we were told that she would not be able to have children again".

The hall was silent. Frank remembered that day, remembered hitting the person who was near his wife. Alice put her hand on her mouth as if to stifle her pain. Tears filled her eyes and started to fall. Lily also had tears on her cheeks, she could not imagine having as such done to her.

He continued with irony in his voice, "She told me to marry someone else and get my heirs but I refused. The Dark Lord told her he would help her get revenge. She went to the Dark Lord and he let her join. I knew, but I was not going to tell on my wife. How could I when I understood. Bella was already losing her mind to her grief, I did not want to add to it."

Dumbledore was seething; this was not going as planned. Why had Severus not told him this so he could prepare. "If such a thing occurred, St. Mungoes would have let it slip, yet no one heard a word?", Dumbledore questioned.

Bella wanted to kill that pile of bones, how could he? Here they were parading their most guarded and most painful secret and he was treating it as a joke, as an excuse.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore at the comment, their pain was visible to see, how could Dumbledore make it seem as if they were lying?

Zabini though had been warned by Malfoy and had prepared,

"Narcissa Malfoy actually had been there when Lady Lestrange found about her pregnancy. She was also the one who looked after the lady when she was injured. As you know most Pureboold's have private healers and Lady Malfoy wanted to look after her own sister. If you would like to question her, she is present here in this court."

Before anyone could ask, one look at Lucius Malfoy told them not to even try, but Dumbledore could not let this go.

"Lady Malfoy, could you please give us your statement regarding your sister's pregnancy and her mental health. I am sure the court would also like to know where you got your medical training from, to make such an assesment. There are no certificates in your name regarding the matter, otherwise I am sure it would have been common knowledge", Dumbledore said, looking for a reason do make their defence innefective.

Sirius could feel a vein throb in his forehead. The Old fool, did he not know that Purebloods had secrets, and powers passed in the bloodlines. No one other than the Purebloods, selected chosen one, knew of them.

Lucius felt like hitting the old fool as well, this could work in their favour but only for the Purebloods. Halfbloods and Mudbloods had no concept of the powerlines.

"Dumbledore, are you saying that Purebloods who have sent their wives and kids to Lady Malfoy, including me, were incompetent idiots to do so without proof of her medical knowledge?", Zabini questioned, he had to defuse the situation before it got worse. Malfoy was going to kill him if this did not blow over quick.

Dumbledore could not answer that without getting himself trapped thus he decided to force thorough,

"It does not change the fact that she is a death eater and deserves Akaban.", he turned to look at Rodolphus, "My boy I am so sorry for your loss, but the punishment must meet the crime. A cruciatus curse earns a one way ticket to Azkab-."

"NO",Dumblredore was interrupted,mad he looked up, to see it was the Longbottoms.

"We take back our case." Frank looked at the Lady, who looked beautiful even with tears on her face and a crazy glint in her black eyes.

"I request that Lady Lestrange be convicted to St. Mungos where she can get the medical attention that she needs, to help her get over her trauma"

Dumbledore was gobsmacked. What was going on here?

Zabini was quick to take the offer. "Yes, it would be better this way".

Dumbledore could do nothing but watch as none of the Lestranges were sent to Azkaban. Bellatrix was sent to St. Mungos and the Lestranges were fined for harbouring a death eater, and the court session was over.

While Dumbledore was trying to comprehend what had happened. Lucius Malfoy was watching with glee. Oh how he loved to get one over the old coot.

_This boy has come a long way Dumbledore_, he smirked, raising a toast towards an unaware Dumbledore and left. He had a lot to tell his Lord.

* * *

A/N: Did anyone ever wonder why Bellatrix was the only female death eater, and why she hated the Longbottoms. Torturing for information is something else, torture till they went mad would not have given her any information about the Dark Lord. I read about the her inability to get pregnant somewhere and something about the Longbottoms, not sure, but I decided to join the dots and put this here. Also I have suddenly become very busy, so Updates are going to become very slow. Sorry, but don't panic if the span between chapters is a long one. Apologise for the mistakes, this chapter was posted in a hurry.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This chapter is solely for Sirius and his secret. :-P

Chapter 13

Rabastan Lestrange sat in the seats nearest to the chained chair during the court session, anger simmered in his blood, as he watched his brother and sister-in-law debase themselves and their pain in front of the world. How he hated Malfoy for making them use this method. He was a bastard, a cruel bastard... brilliant but cruel. The session could not have gone better.

He still hated to see the pain that he could see in their eyes. He did not want the Lestrange family to die out, the burden of having an heir fell on him then. He had thought he was free from that burden and able to follow his heart, but now he would probably have to marry, a woman at that. The fact that he was not attracted to the fairer sex had no holding in his decision.

He wanted to resent Rodolphus for making the burden fall on him, but he could not. He understood, Bella would break completely if her husband left her, and he loved her too much to take another woman to his bed.

Rabastan looked around the court room one more time, eyes falling on Lord Black, he snorted, a lord. That man was just a fool, why he still loved that fool, he did not know. Maybe that made him a fool as well. But now he would have to let go of all hope of ever getting back together with Sirius. It was impossible, too late now.

He stood and prepared to leave, they had a meeting with their Lord after the session. Rodolphus would have to go to the Hospital with Bella, he needed to go with Lucius.

He saw Lucius raise a toast and wondered at it, before deciding that he was never going to understand that particular human. How he did all of this, was probably another secret that Dumbledore had no clue over.

Just as he was about to leave, he saw Sirius Black talk to the Potters and run towards him. It seemed as if he wanted to have a conversation with him. The place was too crowded though, they needed to go somewhere private. Rabastan nodded towards Black and started walking towards the nearest Alcove, where he created the strongest privacy wards he knew, where he was joined by Black and he waited for the other to start talking.

XXX

Sirius Black had begun feeling angry during the trial, not towards the Lestranges, but towards Dumbledore for the Lestranges. The couple was letting their most painful secret be known. He knew, pureblood wife's who could not bear children, especially for the lord were considered as the lowest of the low. It was better now, seeing as Rodolphous has refused to cast her out or have a child out-of-wedlock. But that meant Rabastan would have to get married and provide an heir if they did not want their line to die out.

Sirius felt himself go cold at the thought. He had never thought that Rabastan would forever tie himself to someone else. He knew he had affairs, so did Sirius but Sirius never let anyone get as close as Rabastan. He had to talk to him. He knew Rabastan was a death eater, he had seen the mark , but he did not have the mark now. Did that mean he was mistaken? Had Rabastan never taken the mark?

He talked to Lily and James and told them to leave without him and to take Remus as well. He had a few things to do in the Ministry. On walking towards Rabastan, he saw the other nod to him and walk towards the nearest alcove and he followed.

It seemed as if Rabastan had created some privacy shields, he was always good at them. He stood in front of Rabastan and just looked at him. He had not forgotten a thing about him; he just seemed to have gotten taller.

It seemed as if Rabastan was waiting for Sirius to speak.

"You had the mark. I know you had the mark. I saw it", Sirius said.

Rabastan raised an eyebrow at that. His brown eyes glittering, was that why Sirius never came back to him.

"If you knew why did you not tell anyone? Why hide? And also why not mention it today?"

Sirius felt put on the spot, how could he tell Rabastan that he never stopped loving him and that he never wanted to betray him by telling that.

"I-I", Sirius stuttered and looked into those brown eyes, his own grey very confused.

Rabastan looked into those grey eyes and saw the remnants of old memories, love and confusion, and for the first time felt rage cloud his mind. He was not a person prone to temper but Sirius Black had always tested him.

"Is that why you never came back? Because you thought I had the mark? Is that how far your so called love for me went. I waited for you, I waited. You were the one who left. You made the choice. Now there is nothing that can be done."

Rabastan regretted having to let Sirius go, now that he could see how much Sirius still wanted him, but it was better this way. Sirius still had not grown it seemed.

Sirius looked wretched and felt it to. He felt as if someone had punched a hole in his heart again. Although Sirius was older than Rabastan, he had a childlike exuberant personality. He had always had to be in control because of his family, to never let them know how he felt so to let go with Rabastan was one of the few gifts he had allowed himself.

Rebastan let out a sign at the look in Sirius's eye, he knew that Sirius only let go in front of him. He raised a finger and rubbed in against Sirius's lips.

"Sirius, I know you are with Remus. I am sorry but I need to get an heir. I can't let our line die, and my brother would never do anything about it. The burden lies on me now. " Rebastan could see and feel the pain the Sirius was going through but there was nothing he could do about it, Sirius was too late.

"I have to go", Rebastan commented, and turned to leave, before he came back and left a small lingering kiss on Sirius's lips.

"That is for all our memories and all that could have been", Rabastan said as he left to meet with his Lord. His heart breaking for the second time in his life, over the same person.

Sirius stayed in the alcove, it was hard to breath. He could feel the pain and the guilt that came along with it. He remembered it like it was yesterday. Those stupid mistakes of his, the jealousy, his childishness that caused him to lose Rabastan.

Sirius was shocked to feel wetness on his cheeks, he touched them and felt the tears. He could not stop, again it was Rabastan who was making him cry. That horrible man.

Rabastan had once told him not to let his hatred for his family cloud his judgement and he did exactly that. When Rabastan told him he believed in the Dark Lord, he lost it and when Rabastan told him that he was spending time with Severus Snape, his jealousy knew no bounds.

It was the reason he taunted Severus in their seventh year to go to the Shrieking Shack, hoping if he was maimed or killed, Rabastan would leave him, but no it had the opposite effect. Rabastan had been so mad when he found out. So mad, that he could still remember his cold words.

"If you do not grow up, we can never be together, Sirius Black. You are Lord Black and you don't even know what that means. Regulus would have to take over the Lordship for you. You don't have to worry about heirs, the title will never be lost, but you don't even care. How I can love someone like you I will never know. Come back to me when you have learnt, and are willing to accept me as who I am, just as I accept you for who you are."

Sirius never went to him though. He did not meet Rabastan for a year. He wanted to surprise him at his graduation but when he came across Rabastan he saw the Dark mark which convinced him more than anything that he and Rabastan were on the opposite side, and it was better if they remained away.

Although now he did not know what was right or wrong. Light was Dumbledore who had already fucked him over, Dark was Voldemort who had always been mad. Right?

All he knew was that he had his chance and he blew it and for what?

* * *

A/N: So what do you think of this pairing? It is going to be a side one, but important.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have 5 minutes so I am quickly posting this chapter. Apologies for the mistakes. And a few people have asked about the pairing though all of you like it. Remus is not going to be sad, I will explain the relationship in full at a later date. I am probably going to pair Remus with someone else. There are some good Remus Sirius stories out there but I need Lupin with someone from the Dark. Any ideas?

The dates and ages of the characters are AU cause I need them to fit. If you are confused let me know and I will explain in the AN in next chapter.

Chapter 14

Rabastan could still feel the pain in his heart when he entered the sitting room in Malfoy Manor, where he was to meet with his Lord and Lucius. Since no one was there, he fell gracelessly in the nearest chair, and just waited.

Sirius Black had always been his downfall. Lucius had warned him when he had started liking the Black heir. He had been 13 at the time. Lucius had been in his last year along with Rodpholus and Narcissa. Sirius had been 15, the same year as Ballatrix with whom he had been friends before Hogwarts. He was told that Sirius Back had the mental capacity of a child, while he was mature for his age and the affair would turn out bad for both of them.

Rabastan had grown up quicker than his peers. The fact that his brother and him had a 4 year age difference, had him wanting to grow quickly to keep up with his brother. Although his brother was the heir, it was him who had a special skill in the family. His brother had the political power, while he could see the runes, rune master was what they called it. He could see runes, how they could change in wards and rituals and could manipulate them. He had never told Sirius, Lucius or anyone else about his skill. His Lord had found out though, and decided to make him inner circle.

Almost all the inner circle members were special, only the Lord knew exactly what it was that they could do. How the Dark Lord knew that they were special was something that was probably his secret. No one knew everything about the Dark Lord, it was a mystery. Lucius it seemed was the closest which earned him jealousy of many other death eaters, but the inner circle knew that no one could cross Lucius Malfoy. He was the perfect choice of Right Hand man. Severus Snape was the left hand, but it seemed as if that hand has been cut.

Rabastan felt his face go dark, _i__f__ that person betrayed our Lord, I'll eviscerate him__,_ he could not help but think.

"If he betrayed me, you won't have to do that. I'll have him delivered to Rosier first", A voice said from the entrance. Rabastan quickly stood up and bowed,

"My Lord, my apologies. I was lost in my thoughts", he said, hoping to avoid the dose of cruciatus that was bound to come.

"No need, Sit and tell me what bothers you so much that you are so lost in your thoughts", came the surprisingly mild comment.

Marvolo entered and sat in the chair closest to the fire. He was feeling better, though Narcissa had yes yet to find what was done to him or the cure, it seemed to get better with time. He was more rational today then he had been previously. When he found who did this to him, he would probably congratulate them, getting past both him and Lucius which not an easy feat, after which he would send them to Rosier to get information, and then torture till that person breaks, and finally death, a small mercy.

"So Rabastan, what bothers you?", He asked again.

"My Lord, today at the court I realized that the duty of heir fell to me, and I, well I have no attraction to the fairer sex. I am not sure how to proceed with this task", Rabastan replied, knowing he had to tell the truth, the Dark Lord would know if he did otherwise.

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that you are in love with Sirius Black?", Rabastan felt himself freeze. When no punishment was forthcoming he let out a relieved sigh and decided to explain.

"Lucius told you then?"

"I knew before he could tell me. There is not much that my death eaters hide from me, but Lucius still confirmed it and explained to me the situation. He claimed that you were not at fault and that it would not last long. Black would probably leave you when he found the truth which I gather is what happened." The Dark Lord then looked him in the eyes.

"Ah I see, you have seen a glimmer of hope of Black's return. If Lord Black does deflect, it would make everything so much easier. This piece of news will probably make Lucius giddy"

Rabastan felt his eyebrow go up, Lucius Malfoy was never giddy and especially not in front of anyone, he decided he may as well admit all.

"My Lord, I _am_ in love with that idiot. It is out of my control, believe me, if I could I have would have stuck him out a long time ago. Still it has in no way effected my loyalty to you and it never will, I will make sure of that."

The Dark Lord knew that, he thought that his death eater deserved a boon for his loyalty, and what better than a way out.

"Rabastan, answer a few questions for me.", he demanded.

"Yes, my Lord"

"What would happen if you were to have a child out-of-wedlock? What would you do? Accept the child alone or accept its mother as well?"

Rabastan almost snorted at the thought of having a child out-of-wedlock, actually sleeping with a women seemed funny to him, but he needed to answer his Lord.

"Under the unlikely chance that I do get a women pregnant, I would probably have her carry it to term and take the child. The child would be the heir, it would have to be a halfblood though, a pureblood witch would demand marriage and would probably get it", he sounded morose even to himself, which was not really healthy in front of a dark lord.

"Then why not do that? Why marry?", Marvolo asked with real curiosity.

Rabastan opened his mouth and then closed it, he really had no answer to that. He let out a sigh,"It is better to have a legitimate heir so that no one else can take the lordship. On the other hand illegitimate are accepted in the magical world because of the blood that runs through their veins, but it has legal ramifications."

"What if you were cursed, which made you have sex with the most suitable female, and it results in pregnancy, and what if the mother dies during childbirth, can you then have the child and legally make him your heir as well?", Marvolo wondered if it was necessary to kill the women, he would if it was needed.

"My Lord", Rabastan began hesitatingly, "Under the situation I would prefer not killing an innocent magical women for no reason then to get an heir", he hoped the Dark Lord was not thinking what he thought the Lord was thinking.

"Rabastan, go enjoy yourself, your sister-in-law has escaped prison", Marvolo said as he cast the curse that would make Rabastan desperate enough to sleep with a female, and potent enough to have a child without much work.

As Rabastan left after saying goodbye, even forgetting to ask about Lucius or the meeting, Marvolo thought about the magic he had performed. It was not a curse, he just willed the magic to do what he wanted and it did that. Magic had always been easy for him. He could see it in the world around him. He practically breathed it, which was why he felt the difference between the magical and muggle world more severely. It was like seeing colors after being blind your whole life, only to be plunged into darkness again and again each summer.

"Marvolo, did you just cause trouble for someone. Your expression tells me you did something." Ah there was the man he adored who was just brilliant, he was the perfect match for him. When it came to strategies, Lucius surpassed even him, while he was the magically strong one, who could probably destroy Lucius with a though, if he so wished.

"I did not create trouble. I just dealt with a troublesome situation and awarded a faithful death eater for his services and loyalty"

"Were we not to have a meeting here now?"

"It has been delayed. I think you deserve some rest for a few hours", Lucius looked into those hard eyes and saw them soften, the Dark Lord never said he loved him, his eyes though, spoke for him.

"Yes my Lord. As you wish"

Before they could leave they heard Rodolphus coming towards the room.

"What's going on here? I thought we were going to have a meeting?" He commented on coming to the room. He was surprised to see the Dark Lord and Lucius leaving.

"I think it would be better if you stay with your wife, the loving husband that you are", The Dark Lord replied.

"We will meet and discuss what to do next at a later date."Lucius added, as they both left the room.

Rodolphos wondered at the hurry, but was grateful, he had really wanted to be with his wife at this moment, what with transferring her to Mungos and revealing the secret had been difficult for her. He wondered where Rabastan was, he hoped he was fine, the heavy burden fell on him now.

How he hated to put his brother on the spot but there was nothing else they could do. Now all they had to do was wait. He had to admit though the whole ordeal had been worth it. Lucius Malfoy was a genius, not one of the inner circle went to Azkaban. No wonder the Dark Lord kept a close eye on him.

* * *

A/N: I need to leave. Sorry for the mistakes, I will probably re check this chapter at a later date. Hope you guys enjoyed, tell me what you thought. I know a lot of you wanted a glimpse of Marvolo, so here :-D What happened to Marvolo will be explained but slowly. Everything will come together in time. :-P


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks guys for the wonderful reviews. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for waiting, reading, following this story.

CHAPTER 15.

Lucius walked with his lord to the bedroom, wondering when he would be able to brag about his accomplishments to his Lord. It had been tricky getting Marvolo to cast the spells to hide the mark without telling him everything. He had only been told how they would be dealing with the Lestranges. Dumbledore was an idiot for not thinking that the Dark Lord would have devised a way to hide the dark mark without using a glamour. The Dark Mark was magic and followed the Dark Lord's intentions.

Dumbledore had always underestimated Marvolo, even when he was a student. Always sure that Marvolo was mad, and evil. Well he was somewhat evil, but he had his own set of codes and he followed them. Killing children was against that code. Lucius knew that Marvolo had reasons for hating the muggles worse than any Pureblood. Marvolo had the right idea, but Dumbledore twisted it and presented it as something vile, something wrong.

Most of the wizarding world did not even know that Tom Marvolo Riddle and Voldemort were the same people. Those who knew refused to speak of it out of fear. Marvolo had tried taking the political route in the begining to help the magical world, but his campaign had been ruthlessly squished. Marvolo was a good strategist but he had not expected Dumbledore.

Lucius was tired of thinking, Merlin was he tired, a lot of things were done, all the pieces were in play, now all they needed was time, for their players to take root and grow. Then Dumbledore would rue the day he decided to mess with them.

They entered the room and Marvolo went and sat on the bed with his shoulders against the head-board and crooked his finger toward Lucius, calling him. Lucius left trying to take off his clothes and walked towards the bed in Marvolo's arms. He doubted people would believe him if he told them how he acted with his Lord but that was just the way it was.

The Dark Lord's magic was so powerful and so wonderful that it blanketed him, it was the magic that had attracted him to the Dark Lord in the first place. He was not the first or the last who tried to get into the Dark Lords bed, he was the only who has stayed though, the only one who had the promise of forever.

He had to admit that at times he wanted to take the lead in their relationship, be the one in control, but Marvolo would never agree to it. Actually he did not think he ever wanted to be in control of Marvolo, just that he wanted to be in control sometimes. He was naturally dominant over everyone, Marvolo being the exception, but he would be what ever Marvolo wanted him to be.

His thoughts were jumbled at the moment due to the stress that he had to carry alone. There was much waiting to do, but most of it was going to become monotonous, he was going to get bored soon if he did not find something to entertain himself with.

Hmm, messing with the Potters was always fun, he would see if he could get access to the children, especially Harry. They would never let Sebastian out of their sight, worried about him being attacked by the remaining unknown free death eaters.

No matter how much they claimed to love both children and vowed to treat them equally they were going to fail. They would be more protective of Sebastian and Harry would probably feel it, and it would make him feel isolated, of course he would need a friend in those times. Who better than him.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a husky chuckle from above his head,

"Now, you have the face which means you are planning on causing trouble", Marvolo commented.

"When have I ever caused trouble Marvolo?"

"Hmm. When have you not?", came the reply, "So what has you so absorbed that you are even ignoring my presence?"

There was only silence after the question. Marvolo let out a sigh.

"Lucius, I am better now. The rage has abated a little and the madness as well. I am still obsessed with the Potter kid, but I have control over it. I don't know when would be a better time so, do you want to tell me something?", came the gentle question.

Lucius felt a smile form on his lips, and people wondered why he followed this man. With him Marvolo was so different, although they were both Slytherins so emotions were always kept in check, the fact that the Dark Lord asked him to tell what has happened even though he was not completely better spoke for itself.

Still, he had better not keep Marvolo waiting.

Lucius decided to tell what has happened since the beginning, and he did.

Marvolo listened with care, refusing to let the rage rise and just focusing on the events and their technicalities. Hmmm, this was interesting. He let himself go deep in thought after Lucius finished.

"Well Lucius, I think you have out done yourself", Marvolo said.

Lucius felt a grin form on his lips, turned around to give Marvolo a swift kiss before getting up from the bed to change his clothes properly. He left Marvolo to his thoughts knowing that the other needed it.

"Lucius, I want to see the kid", on looking at the expression on Lucius's face, he let out another chuckle,  
"No, I wont harm a hair on his head. Relax. I am sure I will be cured completely by the time the event occurs. I need to make certain of some things. There is no possible way that a child would have the power to block the killing curse. That does not mean that the killing curse can not be bounced back. I believe there is something more at work here, and it involves that kid."

"Yes, I wondered about that, and the fire, It also confused me"

"I have a few ideas, if I am right, then it would explain both his survival and the fire. Have you not wondered why it was only the kid with the scar who got burnt and not the other one? As the kid was powerful enough to stop the killing curse he should have been magically exhausted, which means he should not have been able to use accidental magic to protect himself from the fire, while the kid with the mark-",

"Can you please use their names? It is getting difficult to follow with the kid and kid with mark. We don't really know whether Harry has any mark or not. They did not say anything on the matter"

Marvolo suddenly felt the rage beginning to break free, which he barely held by taking a deep breath and holding his Occlumency shield stronger. Narcissa had better find a cure soon,

"Dumbledore would not have announced the ki- Sebastian", he said, giving Lucius a pointed look "as the chosen one had T- HARRY an inkling of a scar. Still we can't be sure. Now where was I... Harry was attacked and Sebastian was not, that means Sebastian was not magically exhausted like Harry and had magic so he should have been able to accidentally use it to protect himself from the fire. Which means that Harry should have burned. What we have is that the fire left Harry alone and Sebastian got burnt."

Lucius let out a tired sign and got into bed, he was too tired to think of anything now. He was not the one who was brilliant at magic, that was his Lord. He knew people and how the reacted and worked. He did not know why a magically exhausted child was not hurt by the fire.

"I don't know mlord. I gather you have some ideas", Lucius let out a yawn.

Marvolo felt his eyes going soft, he had been doing that very often lately, but Lucius had reached a level of trust with him that he had never given another soul. The way he had protected him and worked for him, even when he knew it would gain him his anger, he did what he thought best for Marvolo. No one had ever done that for him before.

"Yes. If I am right, it would still explain half of the situation. When Narcissa explains what is wrong with me, which I can also guess at but can't be sure, I am certain I will have the full picture. It makes one thing imperative though. Since I can't kill the child, I need to bring him to the dark. He needs to be on our side Lucius, no matter what it takes"

Lucius let out a chuckle which was stopped by a yawn. He would ask Marvolo to explain but he doubted he would. Marvolo liked to keep his guesses to himself until he was sure. Sometimes he would explain but this was too important, until he was 100 percent sure he would not speak of it.

"I already have that at hand Marvolo. Rest, I don't want you to over exert yourself", Lucius felt his eyes droop as he fell asleep.

Marvolo watched the blonde laying next to him and wondered which God he had pleased. Even with the mess everything was, with lots of work to be done, Lucius Malfoy had managed to do almost all of it in a few brilliant strokes. Makes one wonder what Dumbledore is going through. Marvolo felt like cackling evilly. Oh that goat would get his due. He would get his due.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys dont get bored, but these little things are important for the overall story. I have given you a glimpse of what can happen here. read and please review. Sorry for the mistakes :P. Next chapter Dumbledore and Snape. Do you want good Snape (Voldemorts) or bad(Dumbledores), at the end? I have already written him as ..., but what do you think? It might give me ideas. :-D


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Yae, an early update. Okay this is just because I loved your reviews and they made my day. I have not written further chapter's yet so please be patient. Here is Dumbledore. **CrisStarTina** I have mentioned here, what you mentioned in your review for ch 2 :P . **Strix Nebulosa **hope this chapter meets with your expectations. **MaiKanon **hope you like the Severus here, not exactly what you wanted but it worked, so I went with it, it fits his character to a T.

_Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 16.

Albus Dumbledore was a very angry man. Nothing had gone the way he had expected, which confounded him. He had fought against one Dark Lord, who had also happened to be his lover, thus he knew how dark wizards worked.

What was confusing was that nothing was out-of-place, everything he had expected to happen had happened just... not the way he expected.

He had thought death eaters would attack, they did. It was against the ministry though, which was someplace he had not thought they would attack without Voldemort's support.

Leaving all that aside, none of the purebloods had been arrested. Severus was the only one he knew from the inner circle and Severus had told him of only two other inner circle members, Malfoy and Bellatrix. Both were death eaters it seemed, only one was forced and one was mad.

After reaching his office, the first thing he did was call Severus to talk to him. He had not yet arrived, but he was bound to show up soon. He had agreed to give Severus the position of the potions professor. It would be a good cover for his spy and he would keep an eye on him to make sure the he never tried to betray him.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and petted his pet phoenix. The creäture of the light and his mind wandered to Sebastian Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. With the trouble with Black it would seem that Black had started to doubt him. He would have to distract the mutt to shut him up, he could probably bring up the werewolf incident as a way to put him down if he ever tired to go against him. After all, sending a student after a werewolf was not good. Add that to the fact that they were all illegal animagus, he doubted Black would be stupid enough to raise an issue, still he needed to make sure that they would remain quiet.

"Nothing has gone as I thought it would. I had hoped the Potters were there when Voldemort attacked. Had I known he would do so during Halloween, I never would have kept that meeting. But Snape did not give me any warning. Actually Snape knew nothing about anything. What kind of spy is he?", he said to the phoenix.

Fawkes just stared at him with blinking eyes, before he caught fire and burnt out. For some reason the bird had been having more burning days then it should ever since the attack on Halloween. He hoped everything was fine, he needed the phoenix otherwise people would start to question him and he did not need people questioning him.

His attention was then turned towards the door when one of his spells activated, which told him who was coming up the stairs. Over the door was a picture of a person black robes and greasy hair. It seemed that Severus was here after all.

Before the picture could knock on the door,

"Come in Severus, my boy. Come in".

Severus Snape came in and sat on the chair Dumbledore pointed towards. He was not a man to show his feeling or expressions, thus no one knew what to make of him. There had only ever been two people who got close to him, his childhood friend Lily and Regulus. According to rumors it was often thought that he and Regulus were lovers, but there was no proof or ever any hint to give fuel to the rumor, and like all rumors it went out.

Dumbledore was no fool though, he knew that each rumor had a starting point and a story behind it. He was one of the few people who knew that Regulus and Snape were lovers and he decided to use that knowledge.

Getting Regulus towards the light was not easy, but he had always had a weakness, his brother, blackmail worked as well. How would his parents feel if they found out that the person they wanted to carry the line was gay, and was in love with another man. They would be devastated and would probably kill Severus to get him out-of-the-way, no matter if any one was upset by the act. He had managed to use his weaknesses and Regulus went as far as to betray the Dark Lord by finding out about the Horcruxes and the diary which resided in Malfoy Manor.

All he needed to do was insert one of his own elves at Malfoy Manor and there went a plan in the making. It could work, he could test Sebastian and destroy a horcrux in one swoop.

He had used Regulus's disappearance to convert Severus. Lily was for the light and Regulus killed by the dark, there was no other explanation, if he was alive he would have contacted Severus and he had not done so for almost 6 months now. Add in the fact that Voldemort was mad and steadily losing his mind, it was easy to convince Severus to make the potion to divert Voldemort's attention to the Potter's.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster", Severus accused, "You are free, so you decided to summon me. what about the fact that I have been questioning you about the attack for weeks and you have steadfastly ignored me", Severus spoke, anger and fury in his voice.

Severus Snape was a confusing man, he even admitted it. Understanding him was like understanding a piece of art that changed its shape the moment you looked at it from another angle. It showed you only what you wanted to see.

He was a prodigy in potions, his blood skill. He could sense potions, how they worked, how the ingredients worked together to create masterpieces that would stump most people. He had already started to work on something to help the werewolf's.

Thus it was him Dumbledore came to when he needed help with the potion for the Dark Lord. Although Severus did not know the depth of Dumbledore's treachery he knew enough to never want to be on his side. On the other hand Voldemort had murdered the only person he ever loved, so he would do everything in his power to destroy the Dark Lord.

"My boy, I was very busy and did not have time. Now I have a few questions-", Dumbledore started.

"I wont say a thing until you don't answer my questions. You said that the Dark Lord would never attack the kids. You told me the Potter's were protected better so I should make sure the Dark Lord went after them. You told me the potion would direct his attention to the Potter's so that we could trap the Dark Lord and destroy him. THERE WAS NO PROTECTION!. Had Lily been there that night she would have been killed as well." Severus said, his fury not abating for a second.

Dumbledore lost the always present twinkle in his eyes, and they became hard and cold.

"I did not know that the Potters had changed secret keeper. On top of that what kind of spy are you that you did not find out that Peter was the secret keeper and also working for Voldemort. Do not place the blame on me, in order to protect yourself from the guilt", Dumbledore said, always able to escape without actually answering the questions.

Severus knew it would be better if he stayed quite. As sad as he was with the Dark Lords demise, he knew he would come back. As much as he hated going against the Dark Lord, now that he had betrayed him, he would never be welcomed back. It was pointless, all he could hope was freedom to join Regulus after all was said and done. He had no plans of surviving the war.

"Now, Lucius Malfoy was found to have been forced into taking the Dark mark. He was let go. Do you know anything about that. You are his son's godfather are you not? You did not know?", Dumbledore continued in a milder tone.

What. Lucius Malfoy forced?

"I was under the impression that he very much wanted to follow the Dark Lord, even in school." Snape injected.

"Did he bribe the ministry and say he was under the Imperius", It would be so like Lucius if he did that, that sly snake could get out of any tight spot." I assure you that he took the Mark willingly. We will need to keep an eye on him."

"You would be wrong Severus. Lucius Malfoy has proof that a dark curse, not the Imperius, was cast on him. His father forced him, and controlled him into taking the mark. I believe him, Lucius Malfoy was telling the truth. I would have felt something had I thought he was lying."

Severus's Occlumency shields were the only thing that stopped him from showing Dumbledore his gobsmacked expression. Lucius was forced. How come he was never told?

"I was not aware. I was never told. But now that I think over it,as he thought me loyal to the lord he would never tell me, out of fear. I can't go to him now, he would be surrounded by the other death eaters and watched. Maybe at a later time", Severus spoke as he started feeling light-headed. Now he was confused.

Dumbledore continued, feeling better on seeing his spy so out of sorts.

"Did you know about Bellatrix? Did you know that the Lestranges are not death eaters. Only Bella?", Dumbledore looked at Severus closely for his reaction.

Severus could not control his jaw as it dropped open. "I know Bella is a death eater. The Lestranges brothers are not? How can you be sure?"

"They did not have the mark, and before you ask, yes I checked for glamours and other concealment potions and spells."

Severus Snape felt his word shifting on its axis. When he was loyal to the Dark Lord he was very Loyal. Loyalty was a priced characteristics for him. He was loyal to Regulus which was why he was going to revenge his death, even if it meant betraying everything he believed in. But this was just... It seemed like a set up actually.

"What about Bellatrix? Is she in Azkaban then.?"

Dumbledore let out a sigh, it seemed as if his spy truly had not known, what a useless piece this one was turning out to be and the amount of effort he had put into acquiring it.

When he had found out the Regulus had decided to betray him and not bring the Horcrux to him, he had pulled some contacts and had Regulus attacked. He was sure that the brat was dead. All that and for what if Severus was going to be a disappointment as well. He could still use him though.

"Bella has been sent to St. Mungos for the mentally insane. Seemed the only reason she joined the Voldemort was to get revenge on the Longbottom's, who were apparently the cause behind her inability to have children. Thus the Longbottoms requested she be sent to Mungos, than Azkaban", Weak fools. He would see to the Longbottoms, he did not get the Lestranges vault because of them. Well he would just see to it.

Severus Snape on the other hand was now feeling sure that something was off. Even if Bella had been inducted to get revenge, he knew she was as loyal as the two people who always followed behind her. He was sure they were the Lestrange brother, who else could it be. Which meant what? That Lucius was playing them? But no, if Dumbledore said he was telling the truth, it had to be so. Dumbledore was good at detecting lies, the legilimence that he was. At that moment, Severus in his confusion, forget all out his Occlumency shields and his thoughts were open to Dumbledore.

At the lost look in Severus's eye, Dumbledore let out a sigh of impatience, not even attempting to read his mind, knowing it would be closed to him.

"Have you not been reading the news", on receiving a blank stare, "Of course you have not. Harry Potter's life was saved", Severus feeling his shields open, quickly shut them before Dumbledore could get anything, "by Lucius Malfoy, not once but twice apparently. If he was loyal he would have accidentally let the child get hurt. He did not, thus I don't believe Lucius is loyal to the Dark Lord. He is just a Slytherin looking out for his own hide. Abraxas was such a strong man, I was disappointed in his son. Weak that he is."

Dumbledore suddenly stopped, realizing that Severus was looking at him with flinty eyes. He had said more than he should have.

"Go read the news paper", Dumbledore demanded before summoning a book to start reading.

Severus could tell that he was being told to leave so he did just that, before Dumbledore could notice the emotions on his face. Being hit was so many news had caused a whirlwind in his mind, which had weekend his Occlumency sheilds. He had heard Dumbledore say Harry Potter and had felt the urge to go to the boy which he ruthlessly squished.

He had made sure not to be affected by the potion he had used on the Dark Lord. He was not going to get affected by it now.

* * *

A/N: Please don't shoot me. I know how much of you wanted Snape on Voldemort's side, but this is how it turned out. Dumbledore's manipulations are coming clearer. What do you think of the Regulus/ Severus mentioned here? Too bad Regulus is dead. A little hint as to what caused Marvolo's madness. Any way what did you think? Too much covered in one chapter actually. The next is going to be a long wait cause this one came so quickly, there is not much written ahead. Review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. Thank you so much for the reviews. Cherrie-san your question will be answered in this chapter somewhat. Many of you did not want Regulus dead, so there he is, with a twist.

**Chapter 17.**

Regulus Black watched the sun set from his window. It was getting dark. There on the table right next to the window were newspapers dating back to Halloween. Another figure materialized from behind him.

"What you are planning is not safe. You are not ready", spoke the mysterious figure.

Regulus did not turn to face him, "I need to know what is going on. Despite what is in these articles, there is one thing all death Eaters know, If you want answers go to Lucius Malfoy. It will not take me long. I need to know whether the Dark Lord is dead,and if he is I might know how to bring him back."

The other interrupted him,"You also plan on going to see that lover of yours", he said in a cold tone, his disapproval clear.

Regulus let out a sigh, "I know how much you have helped me. Under any other circumstances I would have been very happy with you, but I love Severus. I don't know what Severus thinks about my disappearance. I was unable to tell him anything, it was not safe. Only the Dark Lord and Lucius knew what had happened and that I would be leaving with you. I need to see him for myself to make sure everything is alright."

"You are going to tell him everything", the figure commented rather than questioned.

"Yes, he deserves to know, what happens after that is anyone's guess."

"I will wait for you, until I receive your answer and HIS", so saying the figure vanished into the darkness again. Regulus took a deep breath into the dark night, jumped on the window sill, before dropping down to the ground.

The room was quite high and he would have normally broken bones, but in this case, he landed gracefully on his toes. Under the moon light he ran towards Malfoy Manor and disappeared into the night.

XXXXXXX

Lucius was sleeping peacefully next to his Lord when the wards woke him up. They were screaming at him. He suddenly jumped from the bed waking Marvolo as well. He was just thinking of what it could be when he heard an elf pop in.

"Master, a vampire is banging at the door."

Lucius felt confused for a moment, his sleep deprived mind unable to comprehend the presence of a Vampire.

"What are the chances that it is Regulus?" Marvolo spoke from the bed.

The voice was enough to get him out of his stupor, "About a 99% chance. 1% that it might be his sire". Lucius hoped it was not the sire. It was too late to deal with that arrogant sod.

"Take him to the office Peg. I will be coming in a few minutes", Lucius said as he started putting on his robe. Marvolo watched from the bed.

"Lucius this is your area. What would be best. This is a very delicate matter", Marvolo commented, as always eager to see what his lover's devious mind could come up with.

"I am sure that Regulus came here first, which is good. I don't want him going to Snape. I am 90% sure that he betrayed us, why? I don't know, but I can guess. There are chances that we can get Snape back but I am not sure that an act of such betrayal could be forgiven. I don't even know how he did what ever he did, if he did it" Marvolo was glad he was used to Lucius other wise he had no doubt he would have been unable to follow Lucius's train of thought.

"I think we should tell him the complete truth. He is still under the vow, I think you should meet him as well", Lucius spoke quietly, not sure of the response his idea would receive.

Marvolo felt like sighing, he was beginning to hate this meekness that Lucius had started to display before him, as if he would break into rage at any moment and torture him, what was worse was that he was not sure whether such would occur or not.

Until Narcissa could tell them what was wrong with him, and how to cure it, if there was any cure, Lucius would remain this way. Even after, it would take time for Lucius to be as outspoken as he was in the beginning.

"Yes Lucius, I think it would be better if I came along".

So saying both dressed in their regular robes and started towards the office. Marvolo remembered when he met a 17 year old Lucius, who was just about to start his final year at Hogwarts.

The boy had watched him for a while, and then when they were meeting alone, as his father had been inner circle, he commented that Marvolo must not be a very good Dark Lord if Lucius could predict him.

His father had just raised his wand to crucio him when Marvolo had raised his hand to stop Abraxas. He started chuckling unable to help himself. He could tell the child was special, definitely more than his father. Lucius had not blinked, he could see the pride in Lucius's eyes, as if expecting his father's reaction. He had apparently expected Marvolo to stop his father as well. Intriguing boy.

He had known then that the boy would do wonders and now the felt pride burst in his chest at the man he had become. Marvolo had made sure to guide him in all ways and never let him cower from his abilities, but use them.

Lucius turned around in time to see Marvolo stop and look at him with eyes that were brimming with pride. Lucius felt his chest tighten, he had spent a life time trying to make his father proud and had never succeeded, while this man was proud of him at every turn.

Marvolo came up to Lucius, tilted his head and gave him a soft kiss, just letting lips linger on lips. Lucius looked into those ruby eyes and could not fight the glint that came in his. No words were spoken and none were needed.

They continued walking to the office, on entering which they found a pacing Regulus. Regulus who had been eagerly waiting for Lucius started speaking on hearing the steps without even looking at the door.

"Lucius! Is the Dark Lord dead? If he is, it is not forever. I know a way to bring him back.I-", Regulus stopped on seeing the very same Dark Lord enter the room behind Lucius in a robe and looked as if he had been sleeping.

Regulus stopped his pacing and fell back on the nearest sofa.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?"

Lucius and Marovolo entered the office, closing the door behind them. Marvolo sat at the desk while Lucius went to the cupboard to get some brandy. Even though Regulus was a vampire he would need it.

Marvolo broke the silence that had descended, "Well I am glad to know that you would have tried to bring me back had I actually been killed."

Lucius let out a chuckle at that, while Regulus just looked confused.

"My Lord, my apologies for being rude and straightforward but why were you attacking a child?"

The room went silent at the question and magic suddenly filled the room, it was not the soothing one that Lucius felt but had a menacing feel to it.

"You have managed to forget yourself in your absence. Do not anger me, and do not talk to me in that way. Neither your vampire lover nor your own strength will be able to save you." Before Marvolo could say more Lucius intervened.

"Regulus the Dark Lord was cursed. How we do not know, but he lost all semblance of rationality." Lucius went on to explain everything that had happened in the last few days. If there was one person they could trust it was Regulus, only because he had taken a vow on his magic and life never to betray them again.

He was given a chance because Dumbledore had manipulated him and used his weakness. Regulus had also been turned into a vampire by accident when Dumbledore had sent a rogue to attack him. Thankfully his sire, who was a powerful man in his own right, had heard of the rogue and had gone to kill him where he found Regulus bleeding to death. Had the sire not turned Regulus there and then, there was no doubt he would have died.

New born vampires are deadly though, so Regulus had to be sent away to learn how to control himself after meeting with the Dark Lord and taking the vow. No one had known, and as vampires were basically dead, the Black tapestry showed the Black heir as dead, and the title went back to Sirius.

Regulus after hearing the story could not stop himself, "Wait", he began hesitatingly "Do you mean to tell me that you think Severus betrayed you. NO, that is not possible. He would never betray the Dark Lord" Regulus pleaded Severus's case to the Dark Lord.

Before they could reply Regulus tilted his head to the side as he heard running footsteps. Marvolo himself felt a known magical signature heading their way. He stood up from the chair , it was Narcissa. What was she doing up at this time of night, Was everything okay?

"It's Narcissa", Marvolo said as he walked towards the door. It opened before he could reach it and a disheveled Narcissa stood at the door taking deep gasping breaths. Lucius came over fearing the worst.

"Narcissa is everything alright? Are you okay?"

Narcissa raised her finger to silence Lucius and Lucius noticed that her other hand was holding a book.

"I found what is wrong with the Dark Lord".

* * *

**A/N: C**liff hanger. The first one that I did on purpose and only because the chapter would have been too long otherwise. I will not take long to post the next chapter. I have everything written, just need to re read and post. Hope you guys are happy with Regulus. I could not help but put the sire, things get complicated now. The sire wants Regulus for himself. Hey could you guys help me with names. I am not English and names were never my forte. I liked some, let me know which you like from these. There is ABNER, DAMON, NERO and MAGNUS. I like Abner, I think it would what did you think about this chapter. I highly appreciate your views, it gives me an idea of what you guys might like to see. :D


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Did I mention that the next update was going to be quick:D. If there is something that still confuses you after reading this chapter please ask me in the reviews or PM me. I hope this clears up the Voldemort matter. A lot of things are still left but all everything should settle down by the 22nd chapter.

**Chapter 18.**

_Previously_

_"I found what is wrong with the Dark Lord"_

The statement was enough to silence the whole room.

Marvolo took a deep breath and went back to sit in the chair, Lucius following him. Narcissa barely paid attention to the other person in the room.

She started to tell her story.

"I know you are impatient and want to hear a direct answer but I would appreciate it if you could please let me have my say."

Narcissa looked towards the silent figure wondering if it was okay for the other person to be there when she recognized him.

"Regulus! I thought you were dead!"

"Narcissa later, tell us now!", Marvolo barked, all pretense of patience gone from his expression. Narcissa decided to ignore her curiosity and pain at not knowing that Regulus was alive, and decided to deal with the Dark Lord first. She would get answers later.

"My Lord, when I first took your blood magically I could not tell anything from it. My magic interacted with the ingredients and hid them. This confirmed my suspicion that a potion was used on you, because I had already checked you over for any curses and I could detect none ."

"Why was I not told of this before?", Marvolo questioned, there was only one potion master close enough to get him.

Regulus felt his breath catch in his throat, no, he was beginning to fear the worst. His mind was in continuous denial that it could not be Severus.

"Exactly why I did not tell you. With your delicate condition you would have gone after the only Potion Master you knew. So I decided to find out which potion it could be. It was better for you to have the cure before you were told"

Narcissa continued on receiving a nod from Lucius.

"When I manually took the blood, I was successful in finding the chemicals that were in your blood stream. Now I am a healer with potion knowledge, but _not_ a potion mistresses. I had the ingredients that were responsible but i had no clue what potion it would be or how those ingredients would have effected you. Believe me many times I wanted to call Severus and ask him but the question of his loyalty stopped me."

Narcissa took a deep breath,"I have been looking all this time, I finished checking our Library and others but could not even find any reference for the potion. I finally entered your father's library," she looked towards Lucius, "and found this book", Narcissa raised the book, "It had the answer I needed and confirmation of the person who could have brewed it"

Every one was quiet for a while, knowing what they were going to hear was going to hurt for different reasons.

Lucius however had another though, "How did you know about my father's library?", Lucius was suspicious, nothing having anything to do with his father was good.

"Your father told me that if I needed to convince you of something, I would find the information in the Library. It has a hidden compartment that I don't think you are aware about"

"I know about it, I have never opened it. I did gave the Dark Lord access to that particular room. I had it opened for M- the Dark Lord though, so he might have read a few of the books"

Before Narcissa could continue Marvolo who had been quiet for a while spoke,

"Yes I have read the books there. I am now sure which potion was used, you don't need to show me the book Narcissa".

He stood from the table and went to the window, letting the cool wind calm him and his ever blowing temper. Things made so much sense now, but betrayal still stung. He could never stand betrayal ever since he was a kid, and Severus would die for doing so.

"I believe it is a potion called _Obsessio. _There are different versions of this potion. The one that I believe he used is probably the '_Verbum Obsessio'. _Am I right?"

"Yes my Lord", Narcissa whispered as she closed the book, which she had opened to read. It looked as if the Dark Lord had figured it all out. They all waited, hoping for a complete explanation.

Marvolo kept looking outside lost in his thoughts until Lucius's hand bought him back. He looked at the people surrounding the office, the people who probably knew him best and explained what he thought had happened.

"Severus has betrayed us", Regulus felt his breath catch and his heart freeze with cold, he could feel the starting of the pain of losing your loved one, and hoped pointlessly that there was a way to stop what he knew was about to happen.

"He is the only one, not only capable of making the potion but also administrating it. I do not believe he had me drink the potion, I would have known if my food or drinks had been tampered with. I think he vaporized the potion and had it on him when ever he met me. This is actually the only potion that can be breathed in and not drunk. It is also the only one of its kind that can be stopped using Occlumency. In my desperation over the chosen ones, I perhaps forgot to rely on my shields. Severus is the only one with powerful enough shields to not be affected by the potion. As the potion is not in liquid form but in vapor form it will affect every person who breathes it in, including the person who made it in the first place, and was there to make sure that the target was correct."

"What do you mean by target? What does the potion do?", Lucius questioned.

"Lucius you are very good at Latin, I am sure you have it figured out by now. I will still explain. Literal translation of the potion is _'verbal obsession'. _After the potion is breathed in, the person will become obsessed with the person whose name is spoken most in the next 2 hours. I was with Severus for two hours every day to discuss the prophesy and the chosen one, and I distinctly remember him mentioning the Potter's more than once. He kept saying how Dumbledore was protecting them. It also explains why I was so sure it was the Potters rather than the Longbottoms whose kid could defeat me."

"I am guessing that the potion effects your rationality", Lucius commented.

"Not only that, obsession in itself is not necessary for murder, depends on the kind of thoughts the effected person has towards that name. I wanted to destroy the chosen one, the potion made me obsessed with the Potter kid as the chosen one. The only thought I had was killing him. There was no rationality. In my obsession I forgot everything, the code, my followers, my_", Marvolo halted, first because he was about to say lover, second because he felt a presence coming towards the manor fast.

The next instance Lucius straightened and flinched as the wards started screaming in his ear. Peg popped in the room.

"Master, Vampire man is trying to break the door!"

Regulus who had been trying to control his agony, and was swimming in his misery and incredulity over Severus's betrayal, was jerked out of his thoughts when he felt his sires mark begin to burn.

"I believe it is my Sire", he explained to the nervous group.

Lucius let out a silent groan, someone up there hated him.

He sighed, "Let the Vampire in peg."

The elf bowed and popped out again. After a few seconds the door to the office banged open, and the vampire ran in full speed and went towards his _childe. _He raised Regulus from the chair and began sniffing him for injuries. He had felt his _childe's _agony back at the castle and had run to get here.

He was lost to his vampire. Lucius stepped forwards to stop the vampire when it screamed, bared its fangs, and moved as if to attack Lucius. Lucius tried to reach his wand, eyes widening in fear as he felt the vampire about to attack.

The vampire was taken out from his haze when he was blasted back and hit the wall, a foot in the air. He could feel dark, oppressive magic holding him there. He began choking as he felt something squeeze his heart. His eyes widened as he realized that he would be killed if his heart was burst as he felt it was about to do.

"If you ever dare attack one of mine again, no matter the incentive, I will torture you in ways not yet devised before I kill you in the worst possible way. Being a vampire will in no way effect the pain. I have my ways", came the menacing sound of The dark Lord Voldemort.

Everyone was frozen in their place unable to move as the magic held them there, it was coming of the dark lord in waves and his eyes had bled red and glowed. Narcissa and Regulus shivered in fear, while Lucius felt a flicker of lust go through him. His lord was marvelous.

Everyone there knew and understood that while mine could be implied to everyone, it was specially for Lucius. The vampire nodded having come out of his haze and kept on nodding until he was finally let go and he fell to the ground, letting out a groan when his heart was squeezed tightly before the pressure was gone.

The room was back in its previous state, the Vampire on the ground the only indication that something had happened. Marvolo went and sat on the chair again and looked at the Vampire.

"I am guessing you came here because you felt your _childe's_ pain. Let me assure you it was not physical but surely emotional. It turns out that Severus Snape has betrayed us all. Why we do not know. But we need to decide what to do about this matter".

The vampire looked up at Regulus in shock on hearing this.

"Tell me you did not go to the man's house as you planned to?"

Every one looked at Regulus on hearing this. "No, I planned to go after taking to Lucius and asking permission to tell Severus everything" Regulus could barely get the words out, he loved Severus and knowing that he had betrayed the Dark Lord in such a way was painful.

Regulus himself had walked the path but had gone to his Lord begging for forgiveness before any damage was done, but Severus had done the damage. He felt a liquid run down his face, touched it and bought it to his face seeing the red blood that he could only cry now.

Narcissa who had silently watched the debacle could not keep silent any more.

"What happened?I thought Regulus was dead. You are a vampire? What? Why was I not told?", the latter she said looking at Lucius, letting him know the question was for him, because apparently Lucius had known.

Lucius could feel a headache coming up. It was too late for this.

"Enough. Nothing can be done about any of this, at this moment especially.", he then turned towards Marvolo, "My Lord your orders."

Lucius knew that Marvolo needed to be in control right now before he lost it. It was time he started making the decisions again, he would help but they still had many questions. How long would the potion last? Was its effects still there?What did that mean for Harry?

Marvolo felt like letting out a sigh, Lucius knew him well, they were all tired.

"Tomorrow midday, call the inner circle. They need to know about Severus's defection. They need to be careful around him, especially you Lucius. Now that it has come out that you were forced, he might try contacting you. You two can stay in the guest rooms.", Marvolo spoke looking at the two vampires, one in shock and the other half in shock it seemed. "We will meet and discuss everything tomorrow."

Narcissa curbed her curiosity at the command, called the house elf's to show the vampires their rooms. Narcissa bowed to the dark Lord before leaving and closing the door behind her.

The moment everyone was gone, Lucius watched Marvolo get up from the chair again to go to the window, looking uncertain. He went and wrapped his arms around the Dark Lords waist, resting his head against the broader back. The both watched the sky and the stars, knowing that Severus's betrayal would hurt them all.

While Marvolo was thinking over revenge, Lucius was thinking about how he had not predicted the betrayals, neither Regulus's nor Severus's. Regulus was tricked by Dumbledore and blackmailed. While he had caught Regulus later on as he noticed his changed behavior and manged to stop anything bad from happening, he had been unable to stop Severus.

He had managed to deal with the aftermath well enough though. He only hoped that Severus was tricked or used by Dumbledore. Even if he was though, he doubted Severus would ever get anything other than Revenge from the Dark Side ever again.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Please review and let me know. If I don't get reviews I feel as if people are no longer reading my story (Not a good thought process, I know). Anyways, I was unable to name the Sire but I want to name him in the next chapter, please let me know. ABNER, NERO and MAGNUS. I have taken out the other one, cause no one had chosen that in my last set of reviews so it is out. Let me know what you think. It helps me catch mistakes. Thank you for reading. :D


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So sorry guys for the long wait. I had planned on a chapter a week but ended up posting three in one week and did not have time to write ahead. I am still behind but I think you guys have waited enough for the next chapter. Sorry that the story is slow and there is not much Potter interaction. They will come, just not yet. There was a tie between Nero and Magnus, so I decided to go with Nero. Thanks for all those who reviewed. Sorry for the mistakes.

**Chapter 19.**

(The same night, the night of Bella's trial)

(At Marvolo and Lucius)

Marvolo looked outside at the clear night sky, letting Lucius's support calm him. He wondered at times how he had managed to get anything done without him before.

Severus Snape, his second hand, the man he had trusted had betrayed him. He was a wonderful occlumece, no wonder he did not catch even a hint of his treachery.

Lucius felt his lover tense and knew he was thinking of Severus.

"Marvolo I think Dumbledore is behind all of this", he commented.

"Who else could it be?", came the scowling reply.

Marvolo was grateful he would not have to deal with that old man for a while. He pitied Lucius for having to deal with him every day at the political arena.

"I meant that he used Regulus before and tricked him. It is possible he used Regulus's disappearance to sway Severus to his side", Lucius said, trying to heal the hurt that he knew Marvolo was feeling. He himself was having trouble reconciling the fact that his son's godfather had betrayed everything he stood for, no matter what his reasons.

Lucius, Rodolphos, Rabastan and Bellatrix had all helped Severus when the Marauders had taken to attacking him. How he could stand to go through with it, he did not know.

"It does not matter Lucius. Had he contemplated it I would have forgiven him as I did Regulus, after taking the vow of course, but Severus betrayed us. I don't forgive betrayal, ever"

Lucius could say nothing after that, he knew how important loyalty was for Marvolo. He was sure Severus would get in touch with him soon, because of the news saying he was forced. Things could get complicated, he would deal with it when the situation arose.

"Come to bed Marvolo. Get some rest. We will deal with everything tomorrow".

So saying Lucius and Marvolo went to bed, one wondering what they would face while the other contemplated murder.

(At Black's)

Sirius Black was sitting in Grimmald place. He had been brooding ever since the trial ended and he came home. He had refused to leave with the Potters and he refused to go with Remus to the cottage. Remus would notice his mood and would try to comfort him, he could not stand that, not today.

He could not let Remus touch him while brown eyes danced in his mind. He felt tears rise up again, and choked them down. He would not cry, not again. Even while he told himself that a few manged to escape which he angrily brushed away.

He remembered the first time he noticed Rabastan, the 13 year old Slytherin who was always with his brother. He had loved his brother no matter what anyone thought.

He rose and went in the tapestry room, the fireplace lighting up as he entered. He sat on the floor and rubbed at his brother's name which had a line passing through it telling of his demise.

His mother had had a heart attack when she saw this and died the same day. Ironic that a witch who despised muggles, would die of something as muggle as a heart attack. Wizards were protected by magic and thus were immune to things such as heart diseases and the like. He thought it was more that his mother refused to live in a world where Regulus was dead.

He felt more tears rise, how could Rabastan follow a man who killed his best friend. Rabastan and Relgulus had been friends since first year, and it was Regulus who had told him of the crush that Rabastan had on him. At first he had thought to torture the small 13 year old and he did just that, by dating as many girls as he could and making sure the kid caught him with as many.

It was not until Rabastan was 14 and they started talking that he fell for the kid. He had gotten a growth spurt the summer and had become as tall as Sirius, he had filled out some as well.

What started as friendship soon became something so much more, he had never realized that Rabastan was the one in control and leading the entire relationship until the first time they made love. He realized then that he loved nothing more than to let go with Rabastan.

He had ruined it though. It had taken him two years after graduation to decided to get back with him, before he saw the mark. What was so great about Voldemort that both his brother and lover had followed him. He was evil and wanted to kill all the muggleborns.

Sirius held his breath and let it out. Actually he had no idea what Voldemort wanted, all he knew was what he had been told by Dumbledore. Was he going to keep relying on that man?

At least the title was safe with Harry. It was all legal and Harry had black blood in him so it should not be much trouble. Still he would see if there was a way he could make sure that no one protested against Harry getting the title, even if he had to resort to dark magic.

He would not allow Harry to remain vulnerable. Sebastian was the chosen one, people would clamor to protect him, he was also the Potter heir so he would be safe. Harry though, would need watching out for, so that he never felt let out.

Although he was sure that Lily and James would never ignore or treat the kids differently, some of their actions today had worried him. He of all knew how sometimes even the smallest of unintentional negligence could cause the worst damage.

He threw the tumbler into the fireplace in the tapestry room and called Kreacher.

Kreacher appeared with a pop.

"What does Master want. He who does not deserve the title", the last was mumbled with his mouth on the floor as he bowed.

"Kreacher, I know that I am not the rightful master. It should have been Regulus, but the dark Lord murdered him.", Sirius wanted to get on with the house elf, he did not need trouble.

Krecher suddenly rose from the bow and screeched,

"The Great Dark Lord did not betray Master Regulus!. That evil Dumbly man wanted Regulus to betray the Dark Lord. It is his fault!"

Sirius froze, What ?Regulus had betrayed the Dark Lord, why? He adored the Dark Lord, he had no idea why? Why would he betray.

"Why? Kreacher tell me why Regulus betrayed the dark Lord and how!?", Sirius ordered.

Kreacher began banging his head on the wall,

"Bad kreacher!, Bad!"

"Kreacher stand still and answer the question!"

Kreacher suddenly stopped the screaming and banging.

"Kreacher was not supposed to know. He was not to go to the room Dumbly man was meeting Regulus with, but Kreacher did not trust Dumbly. He had to know. Master and Mistress Black had gone out to dinner. Master Regulus was alone at home. He told Master Regulus that Sirius Black would be horrified if he knew that his brother was a death eater. He also threatened master that he would tell the Mater and Mistress and Master Regulus did not like the ladies. Parents would kill his lover. So he better find information about the Dark Lord and bring it."

Kreacher broke down sobbing after saying his piece.

Sirius felt rage fill him, if Dumbledore had not forced his brother into betraying the Dark Lord his brother would have been alive. Damn that man to hell and back, how dare he threaten his brother.

He was just about to leave to deal with the man when he realized what he was doing. He was acting like a bloody Gryffindor. It was time to act like a Slytherin where the hat had wanted to put him. He had fought for Gryffindor only to spite his family, not that he did not have the Gryffindor streak.

He took deep breaths, looked towards Kreacher, made a promise and left. Kreacher looked at the door with grateful eyes, thinking that master Sirius was not so bad, his last words ringing in his head.

"Don't worry Kreacher. I will avenge your Master"

(Regulus)

Regulus left the room after the elf, his sire following behind. His sire was called as such because he did not yet deserve to know his sire's name. Vampires were a very secret community, in order to know a vampire you had to earn their names. How that was done depended on the vampire. His sire had not yet told him what he had to do to earn his sire's name.

Vampires had two names, one they were given on birth as a human and one given to them by the sire. People normally knew the human name but the Vampire name was secret as the names themselves had power. His sire though was old enough that no one knew his human name, and only few knew his vampire name. The rest just called him by his title.

Regulus entered the room, his sire following behind. The moment the door was closed Regulus felt himself sag and fall on his knees while sobs broke from him. Severus had betrayed the dark lord. He felt as is someone was squeezing the life from his dead heart. It was difficult to breathe.

"Calm yourself", came the silent command from his sire, and he found himself obeying.

His sire was quite afterwards waiting for him to speak.

"I love him. I still love him. I hated my brother for doing what he did to him. I asked Rabastan to make friends with him in our 5th year. I-I- ", he could not continue as dry sobs practically shook his body.

"The dark Lord will kill him and there is nothing I can do. Why? Why did he do such a thing?:, he looked at his sire with pleading eyes, begging him for comfort.

The Vampire looked at his child'e, as much as he had wanted Regulus for himself, he would never have wanted him to go through this pain.

He walked forward until he was above Regulus and wrapped his larger frame around the smaller one.

"Shhhh, it is alright"

"Sire I-"

"Nero, my name is Nero"

Regulus was shocked out of his misery. Why was he told the name? He had not done anything to earn it.

Nero looked into those questioning eyes and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. Regulus pulled back and rubbed at his lips in anguish.

"Why did you do that", he choked out.

"I told you that I would wait for your answer and HIS. I have his and now I have all the time in the world to convince you"

Regulus just looked at the larger vampire, shocked and confused. Nero could tell that Regulus could not take more and pulled him towards the bed.

"Rest, the meeting is at the morrow. You will need your energy for it. Do not be afraid, I will always be here. I don't plan on leaving"

Regulus closed his eyes and pulled his mind away from his body. He was aware of what went around him only on a subconscious level. He would wake the moment there was trouble. He needed to gain his strength back, besides his sir, Nero would look out for him.

Vampires did not generally need sleep but it helped energize them. Newborns needed the most rest though and Regulus was still a newborn and would remain so until his sire was ready to give him the title of adult, and his vampire name. Regulus felt his sire brush his hand thorough his hair and a soft whisper.

_Sleep my child. I will protect you. _

* * *

A/N: So? Review please. What do you think? I think this relationship could work beautifully. Do you guys think a threesome would work? Severus/Nero/Regulus. ? I don't know, its just that people don't want Severus to be bad. But things don't seem good for him at all, and I have a feeling they going to get worse. What do you think.? Dumbledore watch out, Sirius is mad and armed. :P


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: The updates are going to be once a weak for a while. Sorry but I am a bit stuck. **

**Chapter 20**

(THE NEXT DAY)

(WITH RABASTAN)

Rabastan opened his eyes and closed them just as suddenly when the he felt the sunlight pierce them. His head was thrumming with pain. He felt as if he had a hangover, but he did not remember drinking anything heavy the night before.

He moved in bed, the rough surface bothering him, his bed at home was never this hard. Wait a minute, the last thing he remembered was talking to the Dark Lord, and then he had a hazy recollection of a bar and a women. What? A women?

His hand suddenly came in touch with flesh, female flesh. Rabastan bolted up, and looked towards his right to see brown long brown hair spread on the bed. He jumped from the bed, ignoring his nude state and the pain still flashing behind his eyes. What on earth had he done the night before. He was not into women. What was he doing sleeping next to one? He was just about to give into his panic when he remembered.

Oh fuck, the Dark Lord had said something about being forced into sleeping with a women. Oh man, he felt sick. He could not believe that the dark Lord had done that. Thank Merlin he did not have any memory of the night before.

He looked for his wand, finding it under the bed, transfigured a pair of clothes for himself. He looked at the female's back, he did not even know what she looked like. He waved his wand over her and said the spell to check pregnancy. He had learnt the spell when Bella was trying to have kids after her failure. The spell was such that it worked ever hours after copulation.

It came back positive. Ugh, he wanted nothing to do with mood swings, and hormonal females. Let her deal with it, he would just come back after the baby was born. He was not worried about her aborting the kid, abortion was not accepted in the wizarding world, because children were rare and taken care off.

Every pregnancy check and doctor checkup was listed. If a person did not check regularly, the doctor went to their home. They could not even use muggle means to abort, because they would be found out, when they missed a checkup at the hospital and would end up in Azakaban.

He then raised his wand and cast runes over her body making them so she would be unable to abort the kid even using muggle means and he would always be able to track her, so she could not even leave the country.

He hoped she did not die in childbirth, she seemed like someone who would give over all rights to the child with a little persuasion. Who knows what curse the dark Lord used though.

There was suddenly a knocking sound at the window. He looked up and saw an owl. He let it in, he would recognize the owl anywhere. The Malfoy owls carried their owners arrogance. He took the letter and opened it. It seemed like a shopping list from his brother. He pricked his finger with his wand and drew a rune on the right hand corner.

Suddenly the list disappeared and a letter came. It was the Dark Lord's writing. It seemed there was going to be a full inner circle meeting. This did not bode well for anyone. He wrote a yes with his blood, removed his rune, which caused the paper to turn back into its original form.

He gave the letter to the owl, wiped the room clean and left the small inn, paying the inn keeper for his silence.

"Do not let the women know who I am"

It was better to be safe than sorry.

(Rodolphus)

Rodolphus laid on the bed, his wife in his arms. He was glad that they had come here, Bella really had needed therapy but she had refused to get some. It would have meant letting people know and she did not want that, he did not want to cause his wife even more pain so he did not argue.

He had spent the night with his wife in the hospital shocking many people who thought that the so-called dark families did not love each other. His wife was his heart though. She was two years younger than him, and when his parents had thought about arranging his marriage to Narcissa he had refused, claiming he wanted only Bella. Bella did not know of this, luckily Abraxas had wanted a black daughter in law, and they had decided to make the match with Narcissa.

He looked up on hearing a knocking sound from the window. He let the owl in using his wand, he refused to get up, and opened the letter. It was from Lucius, apparently he wanted to meet and discuss Bella's health. Narcissa was worried.

Well well, a full inner circle meeting, it had not happened in a while. Even the inner circle members did not know each other. He only knew of Lucius, Severus and his own family. Something big must have happened for this to occur, he hoped no suspicions would be raised.

"Bella", he gently shook his wife.

"What? Its early." she mumbled.

"Lucius wants to meet with me. Narcissa is worried about your health." While speaking he began making patterns on her bare arms, letting her know of the meeting. He did not trust Dumbledore not to have surveillance. It was better if they spoke of these things in code.

Bella looked instantly alert, and then her expression again became slumberous.

"Go, let me know what she says", Bella let out a convincing yawn after saying so.

She had to force herself not to demand to come along.

Rodolphus pressed a kiss on his wife's forehead, inhaling the sweet fragrance from her hair, before getting up from the bed. It was better if he went early, he could find out more about what was going on.

(FENRIR GREYBACK)

Fenrir Greyback was a very well-known name in the wizarding world. Everyone knew him as the monster who turned children and liked the flesh of children. He wanted to see the proof for such statements. Not the fact that he bit children, he knew he did that, the fact that he liked the taste of children.

Most people considered it as a curse, he knew it was a blessing for most of his pack. There are some diseases the even the magical world can not cure. Parents prefer having a werewolf child rather then no child at all.

Remus Lupin was the only child that had escaped him after being bitten, and he regretted what had happened to that child everyday of his life. Lupin never thought why the other werewolf's left him alone, knowing that he sided with a man who would never do anything for the wolfs.

Lupin was the only wolf to ever attend Hogwarts. If Dumbledore was for equality then why were there not other magical creatures and werewolf in Hogwarts.

He had joined the Dark Lord knowing he would help, his only condition other than equal rights had been Lupin for himself. He would get that wolf and he was not about to let him go.

Fenrir looked up when he saw an owl coming towards him. He plucked it mid-flight, and just looked at it. The owl hooted indignantly.

He let out a chuckle,"Ah, you must belong to the Malfoy ponce."

He took the letter and set the bird free, reluctantly might he add, the bird would have made good food for his pack, but Malfoy was very particular about his pets.

He smelt the letter, eyes flashing yellow. He tore it open and bit into his finger. A few drops of blood and the true letter was shown. He grinned, white teeth flashing, he had to prepare. It was time to show them his true face.

(EVAN ROSIER)

Evan Rosier was a very cruel and sinister looking person. He had been a halfblood whose pureblood mother had died in his childhood. His father was a muggleborn who had not amounted to much in the wizarding world. Rosier Sr had been expected to do great as an inventor, but an accidental curse had left his right hand, also his wand hand, unusable and left Evan with a very bitter man as a father.

His childhood had been a torture worse than any other. His father hated him for having the ability to use magic that his father had lost. His father had not even tried using his left hand to cast magic but had started drinking heavily and lost himself in his pain.

Unlike most people who face this situation he was not mentally or physically abused in violent drunken bursts. He was powerful enough to have been able to avoid those. No no, his father was an inventor and had invented new ways to torture his son. Most people would have gone mad, but he survived, not without scars though, both mental and physical.

He used his blood skill the day he turned seventeen. The day he was allowed to use magic outside school. He took his father to the same basement which held his pain, blood and tears, and tortured his father until nothing remained of the man that had once been. He had always known how to hurt people, and where each would be hurt the most. He had tried it on a few people in school but with Dumbledore always watching and suspecting, he had not been able to do much.

He had not even buried his father, just burnt the body. His father was missing in the official files till this very day.

He himself was a prosecutor now. Yes a lawyer, no one had expected it, least of all him. But it turned out that he could find weaknesses in humans, may it be physical, emotional, social, or economical.

He and Lucius made a deadly team together, which was one of the reasons that the Dark Lord had never let them get together to discuss what they knew. Lucius knew Rosier's skill but Rosier had no idea about Lucius.

Evan was sitting in his apartment above in offices in Diagon Alley when he heard knocking on his window pane. An eagle was flapping its wings. He let it in, and opened the letter. It was written in code as well. Evan put the letter down, sent a positive reply and sat in his chair. It was finally time to come out then. It was ironic that the Dark was its most powerful when everyone thought it was at its lowest.

(BARTY CROUCH JUNIOR)

Barty Crouch had been a very sad boy. All he had wanted was his fathers attention and love but his father had loved only the ministry and power. He had hoped that going into his fathers house of Slytherin would have worked but he had ended up in Hufflepuff, and he fell further in his father's eyes. The fact that he was the smartest in his year and had the highest marks were inconsequential.

The only reason the hat had put him in Hufflepuff was because it claimed that loyalty like the one he had towards his father belonged only in that house. He had pleaded with the hat but it had not listened. He had tried to tell his father that he was loyal to him and that loyalty was the cause behind his sorting, but his father refused to even talk to him.

He was 12 when he first realized that he had a blood skill, he told no one though, not even his father.

His father would have had him locked in Azkaban if he found out what it was. Barty could control people. One person a time, and unlike the Imperious neither the person nor anyone else could tell that the person was under control. The person thought that all ideas and actions were there own, never realizing the Barty was controlling their impulses.

Lucius Malfoy had known and had come to him on behalf of the dark Lord. He joined the Dark Lord when he was 17 and his father had refused to let him inside the house, even to meet his dying mother. He wanted nothing better than to destroy the ministry and his father. His loyalty had belonged to the Dark Lord from that day.

The dark Lord had known of his skill and encouraged him to use it, and then his mark had started fading signalling the demise of his Lord. Had it not been for Lucius he was not sure what he would have done.

Lucius blackmailed his father into letting him back into the house. What would happen to his fathers career if it came out that his own son was a death eater? The only drawback of his skill was that he had to touch the person to get control of them. His father had refused to touch him since he was sorted, thus making control impossible, but now.

Barty read the letter that had just arrived from Malfoy Manor and gave his father his messages for the day. His mother had died a few days after his graduation and his father had not even let him attend the funeral.

_If any one mentions owls arriving at different residences, ignore it. The Dark Lord is gone, it is impossible for there to be dark activities underfoot._

"I am leaving for work", Crouch Sr snarled as he left. How he hated his son. Because of his son now he owed a debt to Malfoy. Malfoy had something very big over him and could use it at any time. He had to be careful, the election was coming up. He had to win.

Barty smirked to himself, eyes alight him humor. Of course his father would win, the dark and light all wanted the same man as minister. The light thinking him as their, and the Dark knowing that he was theirs.

* * *

A/N: Just one more chapter and then I am going to be skipping times only to mention important incidents. What do you think of the inner circle? I like them. I can't help give them their own stories. :D


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay I am trying to increase word count per chapter by combining two chapters. I have had people complaining about the pace so I am trying to hurry things along. If you feel as if it is rushed let me know.**

**As I don't have a beta, there may be mistakes. **

**Chapter 21.**

Rabastan was the first to arrive at Malfoy manor. An elf took him into one of the meeting rooms at the Manor. Lucius and the Dark Lord were already there.

"Good morning my Lord".

"You are early. How was your night?", the Dark Lord asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Had it been any one other than the Dark Lord he would have scowled.

Lucius looked from one to the other, "You are the trouble he was causing last night? What did he do?"

"What my lord did could have been constituted as rape had I any memories of the night", Rabastan spoke, unable to hold in a shudder.

Lucius raised his eyebrow in question towards the Dark Lord, the only thing that had caused Rabastan to shudder that way in the past had been a female. Ah okay.

Lucius let out a chuckle, "No meeting was it", he spoke quietly so only Marvolo could hear. He was unaware that the two vampires outside could hear as well.

Regulus was surprised that the Dark Lord and Lucius were so open with their relationship now. It had always been clear that they were close. He had been able to smell them on each other after he turned into a vampire which told him how close they actually were. He noticed Rabastan's confused expression. They were being more open with the inner circle then they had been before.

Both came in, face covered by the cloak, gave their greetings and sat on the sofas nearest to the fires.

"I was unaware that your sire was part of the inner circle?", the Dark Lord questioned, his face the emotionless mask it had been before.

"My sire-", Regulus began when he was interrupted, "Nero" He looked at his sire for confirmation and then nodded.

"Nero would like to stay with me and join the inner circle"

Lucius and Marvolo both turned to look at Nero who sat where he was, not moving an inch.

"What changed your mind? When you turned Regulus, you agreed to do your duty as sire and would allow him to return but neither you nor your vampires were going to participate in this war"

Rabastan who had at the time had hidden his curiosity at the two vampires, suddenly jumped up.

"Regulus?", he spoke, his voice hoarse. He had mourned for Regulus and he was alive?

Regulus took down his hood and gave Rabastan a soft smile..

"Hello Rab"

Rabastan slowly walked towards Regulus, wanting to punch him in the face, but he liked his bones where they were thank you very much. His eyes gleamed and Regulus started feeling nervous.

"Rabastan?", he asked slowly.

Lucius let out a chuckle, feeling what was going to happen, while the Dark Lord just watched, he learnt a lot by just watching his death eaters.

Rabastan took out his wand, quickly made a rune and pushed it towards Regulus before he had time to react. Nero jumped from his chair and started growling, as if about to attack Rabastan.

"Oh hush you", Marvolo spoke up, getting irritated with the protective vampire. The vampire should trust Regulus to take care of himself, just as he trusted Lucius. He conveniently forgot the debacle the night before.

Regulus suddenly floated upwards and found himself stuck to the ceiling and nothing he did moved him from the place. Nero tried as well and nothing worked.

"Take him down", Nero snarled.

"Listen, whoever you are. Regulus was my best friend, like a brother to me. I mourned him when I heard of his death. He did not even inform me through a letter," he looked back up towards Regulus, "Was it so hard to send a coded letter telling me and Severus, you lover, that you were alive. Do you have any idea how many people cried for you?", Rabastan was practically shouting the last part.

Regulus looked ashamed, wanting to explain.

"No don't explain now. Let everyone come and then you may explain. Narcissa wants to know as well, she was complaining in the morning." Lucius spoke up.

Everyone went back to their seats while Nero kept looking up at his child, worried.

"Now answer my question", Marvolo demanded.

Nero looked thoughtful, wondering how to explain, "I had not expected to fall for my childe, first and foremost, Nor had I expected you to be so powerful, and yesterday you were not even at your full strength," he looked towards Rabastan, who was no doubt a rune master to have been able to use a single rune to this effect.

"It also seems as if you have a powerful bunch surrounding you. Why you have not yet won the war, I don't know, but it seems as if you work for the Dark. We have been let down by many Dark Lords before, we can't survive another backlash from the ministry if you fail. But it seems with the world thinking you dead, you might actually win, so I and my coven will help you. I am sure we can rally the rest when the time is right"

Narcissa entered the room just as Nero stopped speaking. She greeted everyone before looking around as if searching for someone, before any one could ask her, Lucius smirked as he said, "Look up"

Narcissa gave him a frown as she did so and gasped at seeing Regulus at the ceiling which was pretty high up.

"Regulus! What happened?", she took out her wand as if to get him down.

"Cissa I put him there", the quite voice had enough sadness in it that she stopped, looking at Rabastan and said crisply, "Well, I can't believe you went easy on him"

"Whose to say this is it?", came the amused reply.

Regulus felt heavy, it was not pleasant hanging like this and this was just the beginning. Nero looked at the people around him and felt satisfied, yes he had done the right thing.

Rodolphus entered the room and chuckled, "I thought I would be the first so that I could get settled and a few questions before the meeting, but it seems I was beaten"

He looked towards Rabastan, "Where were you last night, I was worried. I am sorry but I need to know what you plan on doing about the heir problem?", Rodoplous went and took a chair, and looked towards Nero, "And you are?"

Lucius let out another chuckle, this was going to be amusing. Rodolphus had not even looked up.

Nero answered first, showing his fangs to the new person, "I am Regulus's sire, My name is none of your concern."

Rodolpus froze, "What? I thought Regulus was dead!" He looked towards Rabastan who pointed towards the ceiling. He looked up and his eyes widened. Regulus waved at him, as much as he was able. "Who is responsible for this?"

"I am, and you need not worry about an heir. The Dark Lord took care of the that. The Lestrange heir should be arriving in about 9 months."

Everyone looked towards him as he said it, "You checked?", questioned Marvolo, the only one who knew full well what had happened.

Rabastan replied as positive and told them everything that had happened. At the nod from the Dark Lord, he told them about Sirius as well. He looked towards Lucius as he said the last, wondering at the expression. Lucius did in fact looked like he was holding some emotion back. Could it be giddiness? Well he still looked the same as ever, the Dark Lord might find his true feeling, he doubted he could.

Lucius in fact _was _giddy, just as the Marvolo had known, he looked into LUcius's eye and could see the satisfied gleam. Maybe Lucius was the cause behind Blacks new thought process, he would have to ask.

Everyone kept looking towards Regulus, Nero was now more amused than worried. Regulus noted the amusement and snarled, "Nero, if you don't quit smiling I am never going to give you want you want."

Nero quit smiling and let out a growl, everyone looked from one to another, wondering but leaving it, vampire business was touchy, it would be better if they remained hidden. Marvolo though did not like remaining in the Dark, now more than ever, and Vampires were immune to subtle mind magic.

He looked towards Lucius and read his mind, which Lucius gladly allowed. It confirmed what he had suspected, Nero had already mentioned it in passing but it seemed as if Nero wanted a relationship with Regulus, but Regulus was in love with the traitor. He would not interfere here.

Peg came knocking with a well dressed man in a suit, he was tall and lanky without being thin, holding a briefcase in one hand.

He entered the room and smiled pleasantly. No one other than Lucius and Marvolo knew that the smile was all a mask.

"Rosier? I was not aware you were inner circle", Rabastan spoke.

"Well I knew about you.", came the mild reply, no one quite knew what to say after that. They had never interacted socially and this was all strange. Before they had only ever discusses matters concerning the war, now at least there was no war.

Rosier bowed to the Dark Lord, and stilled, he looked up curiously.

"Your weakness has changed. It was once a book and now a person." Rosier himself was surprised at the information. Marvolo felt himself stiffen in shock, and watched as Lucius suddenly went still as well, the rest did not give any reaction, it seemed as if they had not heard.

He nodded to Rosier, glad more than ever that this particular person was on his side.

Rosier went and sat on the nearest chair next to Narcissa and nodded to her. She gave a slight smile back. Just as the clock struck noon, Crouch entered, punctual as always.

He nodded to everyone, bowed to the Dark Lord, "My father will mislead any curiosity about the Malfoy owls", he spoke. The Dark Lord nodded, and he went to the seat next to the fire.

They waited in silence for another five minutes before they heard the sound of squealing. Lucius let out a sigh, as a man wearing nothing but torn trousers came in and sat on the nearest char.

"Fenrir, can you stop scaring my elves when ever you come over"

Fenrir only grinned in answer. Lucius could read him well enough, even if he did tend to be a bit unpredictable due to his werewolf nature. Magical creatures tended to be difficult to read.

Fenrir suddenly started growling,"Why are they two vampires in here?"

While everyone looked at Nero, the only unknown and wondered at the other vampire, the Dark Lord replied in a menacing tone, one they had not heard in a while," He is here same as you, to get the rights of his people. Do not fight here, ever."

Both creatures looked at each other in disgust before nodding. Fenrir sniffed once before looking up, "What is that Vampire doing on the ceiling and why does he looked like the Black boy"

Every one looked up at once, they had forgotten about him. Regulus smiled weakly, "Can I please be put down now so that we can start the meeting"

XXXXXX

The first hour of the meeting had been used to explain each person's position in the inner circle. Regulus explained how he had almost betrayed the Dark Lord, not mentioning the Horcruxes as he was under vow, but explaining the whole situation.

Narcissa felt tears cloud her eyes when she heard of her cousins troubles. Nero himself explained what he knew about the situation.

He was the leader of the Viper coven. Their main purpose was to eliminate rogues that might cause trouble. He had heard of a rogue making a deal with a wizard and had gone to investigate. He had managed to kill the rogue but was too late to save Regulus, who was losing blood very quickly. He did what he could to save him and gave him his blood, and used the ritual to turn him.

For Regulus being turned into a vampire was both a curse and gift. Wizards did not try to become vampires in order to live forever because magic was in the blood, and vampires survived on the blood of others. Turning for a wizard meant the loss of their magic. The magical core did not survive the turning.

Vampires sometimes developed special powers but it was very rare. only the oldest and the most powerful had them. His sire was the only one he knew who had powers, but he was forbidden to even speak of it.

Nero did not tell anyone his power because it was one that was intrusive to the extreme. He could see a person's soul, which came in useful as an assassin to know what kind of person he was killing.

Whatever a person does through it leaves imprints on the soul. Even if a person forgot their entire life, their soul would remember. It had been Nero who had made it vital for both of them to get the vow, to keep the Dark Lord's secrets when he mentioned that he could not read the Dark Lord and that would only have been possible if he did not have a complete soul.

Nero knew how dangerous it was, to live with an incomplete soul, but he felt as if the dark Lord was not yet mad. Also there was a chance that the bond with the blonde stabilized him.

Each death eater gave an overview of what they had been doing when it finally came the time to explain what had happened to the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord explained the whole situation to his inner circle leaving nothing out.

"I was researching on the magic of the mark to try to find a way to hide it. During those trials I found a way to make it seem as if the mark is fading. Lucius was the only one aware of this and now all you are. I want to trust all of you, but at this moment it is not possible"

The inner circle looked at each other, Barty and Fenrir could feel annoyance surge in them. Why would the dark Lord not trust them?

"Leave those thoughts out of your mind. It is not something you did.", He took a deep breath and dropped the bomb shell.

"I am sure many of you have wondered why Severus is not here. He has betrayed us all"

Fenrir let out a growl on hearing that while the rest felt anger at the traitor. Rosier looked at Regulus and saw the pain, he had known of their relationship.

Marvolo explained the potion and how it effected the person.

"I have Naricissa here to answer my remaining questions and yours"

Narcissa rose up on hearing that, Lucius had told her that he would be expected to answer the few lingering questions that remained.

Lucius was the one to raise the first question.

"How long is this going to last? When do you think the Dark Lord will get better? or is there a cure that can be administered?"

"As far as I have researched there is no cure, but the potion does not last long after the initial response has been made. The Dark Lord responded to the potion by going to the Potters to kill the kid. He was unsuccessful but the potion has done its job. Its effects are not as severe as they used to be I am sure, and in time all of it will fade away. I am worried that he might still be attached to the boy, but he just needs to change the direction of his thoughts towards the boy and there should be no problem."

Lucius let out a sigh that only Marvolo heard. Marvolo felt the lingering anger at Lucius for liking a kid that had almost destroyed him when he felt Lucius take his hand under the table and squeeze. He took a deep breathe and nudged Lucius with his Legimency.

_Show me everything._

Lucius understanding what his Lord wanted and let him in and showed him everything that happened and the image of the kid as he put Lucius's hair in his mouth. Marvolo felt amusement rise up in him, and felt the anger lessen. He could see what Lucius saw in the kid, there was so much potential. He remembered the death eater who had attacked the child. He would deal with that filth later. No one tried to harm the boy.

He was confused at his own thoughts for a moment. It seemed as if Narcissa was right. He let out a chuckle at the change in direction of his thoughts that it seemed were remnants of Lucius's thoughts.

Everyone else turned to the Dark Lord on hearing him chuckle, surprise clear on their face, while Marvolo could feel his head clear and the rage abide. Finally it would work, he would make it work. He remembered the green eyes as they held his hand and uttered the name _"Arry"._

Marvolo looked at the death eaters surrounding his table.

"It is time for a change in plans. Voldemort is dead which means that the Dark Mark is useless for the moment. I took that mantle when I failed to make an impact in the ministry. Dumbledore created a huge barrier for my efforts. On Abraxas advice I decided to permanently take the mantle of Voldemort. The name Death Eaters is a new one. What we were called before was the essence of out mission. It believe it is time for the Knights of Walpurgis to come back. You all have your missions. Contact Lucius if you want anything. When you next see me you will not recognize me is that understood. Dumbledore is aware of my past, I will just need to change it"

"Yes, my lord", came the unanimous sound.

"Good"

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? It was not easy writing them all together and I keep feeling as if I did not do them justice. If there is something not clear about the potion and its response let me know. Marvolo is changing his stance on Harry. Now things are going to pick up a little. Sorry for those who are waiting for Harry, he will come up in chapter 23. Oh and I ended up writing Fenrir as Fernier in last chapter. I am posting this and then changing it in the previous chapter. Sorry.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: First part of the chapter dedicated to hikachan3, who wanted a Sirius and Bella scene. Hope you like it .I think it suits them :P Thanks to all those who followed and reviewed. I love hearing from you guys. **

**I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. Apologies in advance. **

**Chapter 22.**

It had been six months since that incident on Halloween, the time since had passed very quickly for some and very slowly for others. Rodolphus stood at the door of the ward and watched his wife setting the flower in the vase. Her expression was calm and serene for anyone who saw it but he knew her and he knew the truth, she was irritated and bored.

It had been almost 4 months since she had been stuck here. She was not allowed a wand and had not done any magic. All attempts at getting her a personal healer and taking her home had been stopped. They claimed that she was not well enough, what did those idiots know? Rodolphus knew it was Dumbledore trying to keep an eye on Bella because he did not trust her.

It was a surprise that he trusted Lucius as he did. Rodolphus knew Lucius had told the truth about the curse, the only questioned remained was what had his father forced him to do under that curse if not to take the Dark Mark?

"I know you are there Rodolphus," came the soft reprimand from Bella. He admired her for keeping up the soft appearance. Bella was not one to let her true self be known to anyone. After Sirius betrayed them by turning to Gryffindor Bella created a tough shell that she always kept around her. The Black madness was very persistent in the Black family and Bella had used it to her advantage.

Narcissa had been older but Sirius and Bella had been the same age. They had been like two peas of the same pod, always together and always up to mischief before Hogwarts. Hogwarts changed everything.

He went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked, just as softly.

"Tired"

He let out a chuckle

"Shouldn't you be feeling relaxed and calm"

"I am bored Rody, I have nothing to do and I am going out of my mind"

"You are here because you are already out of your mind apparently." Rodolphus winced at the slap he received on his shoulder for his comment.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Both looked at each other wondering who it could be. Anyone from their sides would have informed them before hand of their arrival.

Rodoplhus took out his wand and kept it behind his back, while Bella changed her hold on the vase in case she needed to throw it.

Rodolphus walked towards the door and cast a spell that let him see through the door. He blinked in shock and raised his hand as if to rub his eyes.

He opened the door and yes, it was Sirius Black. His stood speechless for a moment, uncertain about what to do.

Black looked uncertain as well.

"Who is it dear?", came the soft question from his wife. He barely held the chuckle, he doubted anyone other than him could hear the demand in the question.

He saw Black grin and realized that he could probably hear it as well.

"Cousin Bell , how wonderful of you to ask nicely", Black commented as he pushed him aside and entered the ward.

Sirius entered, prepared for anything, which was why he was able to duck in time as a vase flew over his head and hit the opposite wall with a crash.

Rodolphus heard the sound of glass breaking and ran in to see Bella staring at Black with anger in her eyes and the broken vase at the other corner of the room. It seemed as if Black had managed to avoid getting injured by it.

"YOU!", Bella snarled, losing all pretense of soft and nice.

"Ah, there is the Bella I know and love", Black snarled back.

Rodolphus ran in and took Bella in his arms before Black destroyed all their efforts.

"Bella, hush sweetheart, hush. Please look beyond your anger. Look beyond"

At the same time, under the guise of rubbing her arm he tried to tell her to control herself before Dumbledore or some healers arrived and saw her in this state. They did not need this right now.

Bella relaxed under his touch and tears pooled in her eyes. She put her head of his shoulders and starting crying. The heard the sound of running feet before healers and aurors entered the room, healers he could understand, what were the aurors doing here and how had they managed to get here so quickly?

"What is the meeting of this? Mr. Black are you okay? Arrest this women for attacking an auror"

"Shane, I came into the room of a women who was mentally unstable and caused a reaction. Why is she being punished and not me?", Sirius said, to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"Well, she is a known death eater!", Shane argued.

"As her cousin I am aware of that fact. Now please leave. I startled her and she reacted, it is to be expected. There is no love lost between us. I am not hurt and nothing is wrong, you may leave"

The healers cleaned the room, mending the vase but leaving it and left with the aurors, all grumbling to each other.

"As kids we were all surrounded by grims, weren't we," Black made that comment that seemed almost gibberish to Rodolphus, but obviously meant something to Bella.

She twitched in his arms and practically started vibrating. She looked up and he could see her eyes alight with a strange gleam. She looked Black in the eyes.

"Grims have exceptional hearings, but so do other animals, like goats, bumblebees , honey bees and the like"

"I hated the place, a grim remains, even if it is just a picture,"

"I know. I love the black feel of its coat, it's almost like the night sky at midnight. "

"I am sorry Bella. I did not know about your condition."

"You would have probably been happy," Bella spat bitterly, her mood suddenly going worse again. The happiness that had come into her eyes at the previous nonsense they were sprouting gone.

"I will try to come see you after a few days Bella, probably _two_, but I can't be sure"

"Do you want us both to be present or would you prefer to talk to me alone?"

"I don't think I can handle you alone just yet Bella. Both would do just fine. You can also talk to your brother in law if you want"

"I think you should talk to him," Bella said,with a pointed look.

Black nodded as he left. Rodolphus looked from the open door to a humming Bella who had gone back to picking up the flowers from the ground and putting it in the mended vase.

What on earth just happened?

"Bella dear. What was that all about?", he asked hesitatingly.

"Oh nothing. Just remembering old times," came the reply.

Rodolphus decided to let it go. His wife would tell him when he needed to know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius left the hospital and let out a sigh. That had been harder than he thought. He had hated to see the reprimand in Bella's eyes. He had loved Bella when they were kids. They had practiced the Dark arts together as children. He had hated his parents though, he was never good enough for them. It had been Bella who had supported him all those times his mother crucio'd him for not being good enough, which had been a lot. He was surprised he was still relatively sane.

He kept walking out of the hospital and apparated outside it's gates. He had work to do.

Sirius Black had changed, ever since he found out that Dumbledore had a hand in his brothers betrayal and eventual demise. He was not a dark supporter and never would be but he no longer looked at Dumbledore with rose-tinted glasses.

The final break had come when Dumbledore accosted him a few days later at the Potter's and commented on how difficult things could be for him if his animagus status and childhood pranks came to light. It had been a simple comment with no hint of a threat but he was not the same Black he had been.

First thing he did was talk to James about registering themselves to the ministry, but James refused, claiming not wanting to pay the fine or visiting Azkaban, not if he could help it. James was also of the opinion that it was better if his abilities remained a secret.

James had joined the aurors a few weeks after moving in Potter Manor and was leading the man hunt against Peter. Sirius although not wanting to, had joined the aurors again, while he did some digging, as to keep suspicion low.

He registered himself as an animagus and paid the fine, avoiding Azkaban because he had already been there once when it was no fault of his own. Crouch was not about to send him to Azkaban again with the election so near.

His next course of action had been to go to Gringotts. It had taken a while to get on the goblins good side, after which he confirmed his finances and titles. Turned out he had never officially taken the title of Lord black, even though it belonged to him. He was not surprised to discover that his finances were as good as they always had been. Goblins would never let a customer get bankrupt, the more money into the back the more money they had.

He had then started researching and learning of the Wizengamot and during his research, found out that his title had been used to cast votes in the court even after Regulus's disappearance, which should not have been possible as he never did any voting.

It was during his excursions that he came across Frank Longbottom who decided to help him and started tutoring him on the Wizengamot. The Longbottom title was an old one and Frank had learnt everything during his childhood. Frank had also been attending meetings before and after Holloween just to keep abreast of the new developments and informed Severus that Dumbledore had been using his votes, claiming that Sirius had made him proxy. There was paper proof.

This stuck Sirius, not because of the papers, because he did remember signing something, not caring a whit about the Blacks, but because as he studied he found how his votes were used, and he did not even know nor had he cared, nor had Dumbledore informed him of how important it was.

His vote was the one that had technically allowed himself to be pushed in Azkaban without a trial. It was not solid which was why Crouch was careful around him but it was possible. If there was undeniable proof then the person could be sent to Azkaban without a trial, although it had been a very recent development before Halloween.

Sirius was more adamant than ever to learn everything he could and take control back from Dumbledore, he would have to be careful though, who knew what Dumbledore had up his sleeve.

During his meeting with the Longbottom's he found out about their plan to meet the Lestranges to help Bella. He stopped them and told then he would go before to make sure everything was okay. He knew Bella, he would know whether it was safe what the Longbottoms were planning. He did not think the situation was as dire as they were making it out to be but he would make sure.

He decided to make use of the Black library and kill two birds with one stones, and blood adopt Harry the same day as the Longbottoms wanted to talk to the Lestranges. He just needed to get Harry to Grimmauld without anyone knowing about it.

He apparated to his office and sat at his desk, wondering how to write the letter.

_Dear Rab_

_I know you probably don't want to hear from me at all, especially with your wedding coming up and all, but some things are developing here and I need to talk to you. I went to meet your brother and sister-in-law today. They seem okay, Bella did throw a vase at me but I think that was to be expected. I am at the office right now, lunch is in 20 minutes. Can you meet me at the pub outside the ministry. It is in the muggle world but safe for a private conversation. _

_Okay, that's it I guess. _

_See you then._

_Sirius Black_

_P.S: It's important. _

He folded the letter and sent it with a ministry owl. He looked at the reports on his desk and gave a sigh as he started on them.

Twenty minutes later he was just about to wrap up and leave when a knock on his door distracted him. He shouted, "Come in", as he continued looking for the last paper to complete the file, "Just one minute please"

"You know, had I gone to the meeting place, you would have been late", came the sardonic reply.

Sirius froze and looked up at those brown eyes and the breath left his lungs, his legs felt shaky. He seemed to have become more handsome. Eyes glinting with mirth and a crooked smile on those lips.

He had prepared himself to meet with Rabastan but he could not have prepared himself for the reaction.

He cleared his throat, something seemed to be stuck there, "Sorry, I just could not find the pages. I will look later".

He waved his wand and cleaned the place up before walking towards the door. Rabastan refused to leave the door and Sirius had to squeeze in the place between, feeling his breath hitch.

"So, hmm, how is your bride search going", he started, just to get his libido under control. This man was getting thought alone was painful enough to snuff out any lingering arousal.

"hmm hmm. So so", came the unresponsive reply.

Sirius looked uncertain for a moment before straightening his back. He was Lord Black and a grown up, he would not behave like a teenager dealing with a crush on an older man.

"Do you know of the place?" Sirius asked, just to fill the silence.

Rabastan it seemed had no problem with silence, what with his one word responses.

"No"

Sirius felt his teeth grind and eye twitch, What was wrong with him?

They reached the place and Sirius ordered two coffee while he took the seat in the back.

"So what is all this about?", Rabastan asked the moment they sat down.

"Why are you being like this? As if you cant wait to leave?", Sirius questioned, hurt despite himself.

Rabastan looked at him for a moment before he turned his head away.

"Because unlike you I have only ever been with one man", came the serious reply.

Sirius choked on air and started coughing. Rabastan gave a humorless smile, eyes wary.

"You're serious?", Sirius managed to ask after he had gotten hold of himself.

The waiter bought the coffee and he took it scalding hot, to distract himself.

Rabastan let out a sigh, turned and looked Sirius in the eye.

"You are the only man I have ever been with. I was a virgin when we started dating and even after you left I could not bring myself to sleep with anyone. I dated, make no mistake of that, but I never got over you"

Sirius felt lost, and happy, before he heard the rest of Lestranges sentence.

"But you," Rabastan continued with disgust, "You did not even wait. I heard rumors about you even when I was in school. I knew you were cruel when you paraded your girlfriends around me, but I did not think you were cruel enough to take up with Lupin before I had even left school."

Sirius looked at the table, ashamed before he decided to say what he had wanted.

"Remus and I are not together. We never were. He is one of my best friend, and the only one of knew that I was seeing someone is school. He gave me comfort when I needed it, but we never ...", Sirius broke off, unable to continue.

Rabastan looked at the man sitting in front of him. A man who had been through a lot and yet refused to back down, still.

Sirius started angrily to stop further questions,"Not that it matters. You are getting married I am sure. You need an heir"

Rabastan felt uncomfortable, how on earth could he explain to Sirius the entire situation, but he had to say something. This was probably his only chance of getting back with Sirius.

"I had an accident a few months ago", he raised his hand when Sirius opened his mouth to ask questions, "I can't give you the details, suffice to say that the heir problem will be handled, and I am not marrying anyone"

Sirius was suddenly more interested in his coffee, "So,", he bagan when Rabastan cut him off.

"Sirius, despite everything, and our past, could you try being with me again? I don't want a relationship, yet. I would be happy with just friendship at this point"

Sirius felt a finger lift his chin until he was looking in earnest brown eyes. Rabastan had always done so much for him and he, he had been a bastard to him.

He tried to answer but his voice seemed to have deserted him so he simply gave a smile and nodded his head.

Rabastan felt relief, he knew it was not over. They would argue, fight and there were too many things unsolved between them, not to mention the little tid bit of him being a loyal death eater and an expecting father, but he would work with what he had. This time he would not let Sirius Black go, no matter what.

Best divert Sirius's direction from heavy thoughts,

"So? What did you call me here for? and why were you meeting with Bella and Rodolphus?"

Sirius remembered, he wondered how much to tell Rabastan and trust him with then decided it was better if he did it with everything. His brother would tell him anyways, and beside with the Dark Lord dead, he would convince Rabastan to become neutral. Why was he still with the man who murdered Regulus? and how had he managed to hide the Dark Mark?

He was getting a headache, it was better if he left the questions. He just wanted his Rabastan back, was that so bad? He was tired of being strong.

Sirius looked around, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

"Could you create a privacy ward? Your's are always better than mine for some reason"

Rabastan felt his lips twitch, he doubted any one was better than him when it came to creating wards. Seeing the runes came very handy. He cast the ward, and waited for Sirius to have his say.

"Look I need you to find some polyjuice..."

* * *

A/N: I wont tell you Sirius's plan. I am sure most of you have an idea, but you will just find out in the next chapter. Potter's coming up in the next chapter and Lucius as special guest:P What did you think of this chapter?


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this. I am sorry but this chapter is going to have to hold you guys for a while. I have family coming over with small kids, and then university is starting in September so have to go back. I will not be able to post anything for a while. I will try to keep writing when I get the chance, so hopefully I will have a lot of stuff to post the next I meet you guys. Till then, hope this Long chapter is enough. :D**

**I have no beta, Apologies for the mistakes in advance. **

**Chapter 23**

Lily Potter stood in her kitchen in Potter Manor, watching the sun rise. It was quite early but she had been unable to fall asleep. It had been a tiring 6 months, the emotional trauma still caused her to panic at times. Times where she wanted nothing more than to touch her babies and make sure they were okay.

Ever since the trials had ended and they had moved to Potter Manor things had settled down for many but not for them. The reporters still hassled them to find more information about Sebastian. They were unable to take the kids to Diagon Alley, having been attacked once by the mob of people wanting to touch the Boy-Who-lived.

Lily was not certain having a special name was good for her child, he had a heavy burden and Lily would make sure he never felt it. She felt arms wrap around her waist and sighed as she relaxed into the arms of her husband.

"Why are you up so early Lily?"

"Just thinking"

James looked down at his wife and felt a smile at his lips. Life had been so much better ever since Halloween. He was still looking for Peter, and felt horrible that the rat had betrayed them but everything had happened for the better. Voldemort was dead and his kid had a destiny to fulfill and he would stand by his kid to make sure it happened.

"I know you are nervous about today but Sirius is right, we need a break and time away from everything. He will take the kids to Grimmauld place, which he has renovated beautifully by the way, and take care of them. Remus will be there as well, if only during the day. I would have preferred Remus be there at night as well but as it is the full moon, Remus will be staying in his cottage with the Wolfsbane potion"

"I don't feel comfortable leaving the kids alone so soon after the incident." Lily spoke up.

"Lils its been 6 months. Everything has gone back to normal, the kids are fine. Sebastian is doing great. His scar has healed and is not inflamed anymore and we really need a day to ourselves. Being cooped up is going to get to your head soon, you know that", James argued.

Lily knew that. She had known when she married James that things would be expected of her but she had been adamant about working. She had joined the team of researchers into inventing charms, to help in the war, when she had found out she was pregnant.

She had to leave as the research would have been dangerous for her and the kids. Afterwards with the prophesy and war she had not had the opportunity to do anything else. Now, even though the war was over, she was needed for her kids. Sebastian and Harry needed her, and she had to to be there for them. Having a day to themselves sounded heavenly.

"I am still not very happy with this but okay. I hope Sirius can handle both the kids."

"Lil's Remus and him are more than enough. Harry is not a really troublesome kid, he rarely makes a nuisance and Sebastian sleeps like a log. I think Sirius can deal with Harry's sleeping problem." James commented.

Ever since Halloween both kids had trouble sleeping. They had shown them to Poppy who explained about the kid's night terrors. Even though they were kids they're subconscious related darkness to THAT night and it scared them. They had moved the kids to their room after that so that they did not feel alone, but having kids with them caused other problems, like not being able to sleep with his wife.

Sebastain and Harry were fine now. Harry just woke up crying in the night sometimes, which was also getting better. It was the only time that Harry really cried.

"I know, I still worry. Harry should be fine by now. Sebastian is okay." Lily said, still worried about her kids.

"Lillllyyyy. Come on. Let it go for a while. Sirius is coming in a few minutes. One day to our-self. What can happen during that time?", James almost whined, sometimes Lily really needed to let loose.

Lily let out a sigh, her husband was right of course.

"Okay, let's have breakfast. We will leave before the kids wake up or I might not be able to leave if I see them," James let out a Hooray and went and sat on the table in the kitchen.

"Rike," Lily called out as she set breakfast for her husband and herself.

The house elf came with a pop.

"Yes. Why is mistress making breakfast by herself?" the house elf squealed the last out.

Lily felt like letting out another sigh. The had not lived at Potter manor for a while. While the elder Potters had been alive they had been in charge of the house elves and utilized them. Her mother in law had never even been to the kitchen before, the only time Jame had been there had been to cause trouble for the elves.

Lily refused to let them do all the work and they were still not used to it. Lily on the other hand was not used to having someone do her every task, but she had learnt to handle the elves.

"Because the elves are needed to take care of the young masters while Master James and I leave. Sirius will be coming in a while, I need you to have breakfast ready for the children and him, if he wants it. And Rike, please keep an eye on them.", Lily said.

Rike nodded his head, yes they had to take care of the little masters. Little masters so hurt, especially Master Harry. He in so much pain at night, house elf not no why, but they try to help master by giving him clam magic.

Rike was about to leave when Lily suddenly commented,

"Oh and Rike, HIDE ALL THE BROOMS. Do NOT let Sirius Black let my one and a half year old's get on any broom..."

James cut her off," Lily the kids are going to be two in three months. Sirius knows better than to let them get on a broom. Will you relax, come on".

James ordered the house elf to bring the bag that they would need to the fireplace. James and Lily dressed and went to wish their kids goodbye while they waited for Sirius.

They entered the nursery to see that Harry was already awake. Emerald eyes blinked up at them and Harry gave a wide smile while he raised himself on the crib and raised his hands to be picked up.

"Mummy, Daddy", he spoke. Lily could not help herself, her beautiful baby, she went and picked him up, "Lily no..." James tried to stop her but she just brushed his hand aside and picked Harry up.

"How is my baby today? You feeling better. You did not cry tonight. Isn't that right?", She raised Harry up and blew on his tummy while Harry squealed with laughter which woke Sebastian up.

James looked at Lily playing with Harry with a smile on his face and worry in his heart. He feared for his family. Dumbledore had met with them a few times, trying to tell them how important it was to raise the kids right. Lily had only been with him once. She had blown at Dumbledore when he tried to tell them how to raise the kids. Lily claimed that as a mother she knew better what to do and how to treat her kids, but he and Dumbledore worried.

As much as it hurt him, he knew Sebastian was important, Dumbledore had explained to him. Sebastian would need them as he grew up but now was not the time to think of such matter. James scolded himself for letting such inconsequential matters worry him as he picked Sebastian and gave him a kiss.

"Look what you have done. Now both the kids are awake", James mock scolded Lily while she just smiled at him.

Lily looked at her husband and the chosen one. She loved both her kids and to know that one would always be in danger made her want to go to Sebastian and hide him from the world. But she knew that the one in trouble here would be Harry. She did not want the fame to get to Sebastain but neither did she want Harry to suffer for it. She would not let happen to her children what had happened to her and Petunia.

They heard a roar from below and a sing-song voice came up to them.

"HEEELLLLOOOOO! Is anyone home? Are my darling godchildren up?" and then they heard another.

"If they were not awake, your shout would have woken them up already." It was Remus and Sirius.

Lily had always wondered what was between them, she had always thought they were together, but it seemed as if they were not now, with Sirius moving back to Grimmauld place. A few days ago, Sirius came from work to visit them and was the happiest Lily had seen him. He had always had a look in his eyes as if he was in pain, but now it was not there any more.

James laughed, put Sebastian on his shoulder and started running down the stairs.

"We are up and coming padfoot"

Harry started wiggling in Lily's lap

"Pafoot, pafoot, pafoot", he started chanting and he jumped down from her lap and went running down the stairs..

Lily laughed as well as she went down, making sure he was safe. What was she going to do with these marauders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius looked at the family that came down the stairs and felt a spike of guilt for what he was about to do without telling them.

He thought that Lily would not have objections but he was not sure about James. They would be adamant that there was no need to do a blood ritual on him. But Sirius felt it vital that he make Harry a Black in not only name but also in blood. If anyone contested Harry getting the title or tired to use him, he would not able to protect himself because his ties to the Black were not from the direct family.

Potter family had relation to Dorea Black, who was the granddaughter to Phineas black, but Narcissa and through her Draco had a stronger claim on the Black line, as did Andromeda and her child Tonks, one might end up with the Dark Lord without choice on their part and another was on Dumbledore's side, he could not have that.

Sirius shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts and hugged James, and then took Sebastian and started making him fly like a plane, making him laugh, before handing him to his godfather Remus. He heard running feet and looked up just in time to feel a bundle hit his legs and heard a chant, "pafoot, pafoot, Pafoot"

Sirius laughed, raised harry up and threw him in the air, catching in just in time to turn him upside down and tickle him. Laughter filled the small receiving room.

Sirius straightened Harry and looked up at Lily and James,

"So? You guys leaving or what? we have to get this party started!", he exclaimed.

Lily shook her head, gave her kids a kiss on the cheek, took Sebastian, gave him a hug and kissed his hand for good measure. Giving her kid back, she turned on Sirius,

"Now. You listen carefully, No magic in front of the kids, no brooms, no pranks..."

James went behind Lily, after saying goodbye to the kids, looked at Sirius's horrified expression, chuckled and pulled Lily towards him and apparated, her rant dying mid way.

Sirius looked wide-eyed at Remus, and then blinked.

"What are we supposed to do again?"

XXXXXXXXX

It had been a tiring day for Remus. It was the full moon tonight and he was exhausted. He had taken the wolfsbane and was about to leave in a while. Why had James and Lily decided today of all days to have a day to themselves? It was all Sirius's fault, he had been adamant that they leave today, had made and paid for all the arrangements, and even provided them with the transport.

If Sirius was not a true Gryffindor he would have suspected him to have ulterior motives. They had played with the kids after giving them breakfast. Both the kids loved games, they had taken to running after Padfoot in his dog form, and pulling on his tail whenever they could reach it.

Lunch had been a mess which they left for the house elves to deal with. The house elves had refused to let them touch the broomsticks and they could not fly. Although both kids had flown on a kids broom before, that had been without Lily's permission. Lily had heard and had ranted at them for a whole hour and had hidden the broom. She refused to let them ride until they were 4.

Sirius was now about to move to Grimmauld place with the twins, while Remus was about to leave. It was getting Dark, the moon would be out soon.

"Sirius come on, let's get them to Grimmauld.", he took a sleeping Harry in his arms while Sebastian slept in Sirius's and flood over.

Grimmauld place had changed ever since Sirius has decided to remain friends and moved back there. Remus thought he had gotten back with his lover from Hogwarts, whoever he was. Remus did not mind, he had been with Sirius because they were friends and gave each other comfort, but Remus could never have been completely himself. Werewolf strength was not just a rumor, he always had to be careful not to hurt Sirius too much.

As for the house, Kreacher had known how to move his mothers portrait and had done so. The woman was now in Regulus's room, unable to throw a tantrum because there was no body to listen to her. Kreacher had been a great help with everything.

The elf had a drastic personality change ever since that night. No one other than Sirius and Kreacher knew the reason behind his change and both wanted it to remain this way.

Lupin took a sleeping Harry and put him in Sirius's room while Sirius did the same with Sebastian.

"Are you going to let them sleep in your room?" Remus asked.

Sirius put the cover over Sebastian and kissed his forehead.

"Yes. I will sleep with them, to keep an eye on them"

"I have to leave" Remus commented, as he closed the door behind them. The kids had not slept in the afternoon and were knackered out.

Remus left through the floo and Sirius fell in the nearest couch.

"Kreacher. Keep an eye on the children"

"Yes Master", Kreacher spoke from the shadows as he moved in the room to watch the children if they woke up. Master had loads to do now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sirius poured himself a brandy while he waited for his guests to arrive. He heard the floo burn and the Longbottoms stepped out of the fire. It was Frank and Alice along with Neville.

Sirius went over to greet them, Neville was awake and was looking around with room with wide eyes, his blonde hair in disarray. He was a quite kid who did not make much fuss.

"Frank, Alice, come sit. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Alice was the one who replied, looking at her baby with love in her eyes, as she sat on the sofas"Yes we do"

"How can you trust them. She is my cousin and I don't think I trust them." Sirius commented.

"We may not trust the person they follow, but we trust them to take care of Neville. At first we just wanted them to adopt him, but my mother would never allow anyone else to raise the child should something happen to us, which is why I want to use the ritual, so that there can be no issues."

Sirius nodded and they waited for the Lestranges to arrive.

Neville, Sirius could tell was fighting sleep which he gave up after a while.

An hour before midnight the bell of the house rung, Sirius was glad that the children were deep sleepers. He went, opened the door and saw Rodolphus, Rabastan and surprisingly Lucius Malfoy with them. All three purebloods were a sight to behold.

He allowed them to enter. "Where did you get the polyjuice potion from, on such a short notice?"

Lucius Malfoy entered the house, using a cane which had a serpent on it, and looked around with eyes align with interest.

"I supplied them. They had to come to me for it and I decided to go along. I wanted to know what you were planing." Lucius always had things and potions stored for emergencies, especially potions, kept in stasis. These particular ones had been made by Severus, before he betrayed them of course.

How on earth did Malfoy know he was curious about why he was there? Sirius thought as he scowled, before deciding to let it go.

He took them to the sitting room where he was glad to see surprise in all there eyes, especially Lucius's at the presence of the Longbottoms.

The confused atmosphere was broken when Rodolphus screamed and tried to attack the Longbottoms. Before he could even move Lucius had taken a wand out of the cane and frozen him in place.

"Bella refused to take on the body of her brother in law, Rabastan is actually Rodolphus and this Bella", Lucius said, pointing towards a frozen Rodolphus who starting twitching and became Bella Lestrange wearing her husbands bigger clothes. She glared at Malfoy.

"No Bella, I will not let you go until they explain why they are here and you calm yourself. Torturing them will not get you your child back"

Lucius seemed to take control of the entire situation, sat in the main seat in front of the fire and told Rodolphus,(who had turned back into himself) to sit with Bella, and pointedly looked at Black before looking at the only left seat.

Sirius felt like scowling, how dare Malfoy come to his house and order him around? but he controlled himself. Malfoy might be of use.

"Now Black, start at the beginning. What is going on here?"

Sirius watched every one and then started, he explained about how he wanted Harry protected and how somethings had come to light.

"I want to blood adopt Harry. His parents don't know and I don't want to tell them. Sebastian is protected by many things and is the Potter heir, but Harry can be contested as he does not have a strong enough blood connection to the Black... " Sirius stopped as he said this, he had forgotten that Lucius's son would get the Black title if it did not go to Harry.

"Do not worry Black. My son is the Malfoy heir, he does not need another title. But It is not me or my kid that you are really worried about is it?"

Sirius looked at his feet, took a deep breath and decided to let it be known to these people.

"You are right. I am worried about Dumbledore. I can't have him try to use Harry as he used me and my title. You should know as you are part of the Wizendegom.", Sirius looked at Lucius and Rodolphus as he said the last, both nodded, they knew.

Lucius felt as if he was given a boon. Black was about to do dark magic, forbidden rituals. They were used by the pureblood families if they did not have children, to blood adopt them, but the Ministry forbid it. The lines which did not have an heir went to the ministry, along with their vaults, thus the rituals had been banned as Dark.

He would help Black, but a question remained,"You do not want the Potter's to know? After you adopt him , he will be a Potter and a Black, which means he will take on some characteristics of the Black family. How do you plan on hiding those changes?"

Sirius looked stumped, he had not thought of that.

Lucius looked at Sirius's expression and snorted, "You have not thought that far ahead have you? Do you want my advice?"

Sirius looked at Malfoy still confused about why the other was helping him. He nodded, curious towards the answer, the others watched silently.

"There is a glamour spell, which was used to put on family members to hide them when they were under attack, it can only be used on blood relatives though. If you put in on Harry after you have adopted him, you can keep altering it when you visit the Potter's. It will just look as if he just grew into his looks and took after his Black relatives. By the time he is 3, you wont need the glamour and the Potter's wont notice his change in looks."

Sirius just nodded while Frank suddenly asked a question, "But what if things like his eyes or hair color change? How will you explain that?"

Sirius suddenly straightened, he knew that,"The ritual I am using will not change him as the son of Lily and James, I am just adding strength to the connection he has to the lack lineage already in his blood. Things like eyes and hair colour should not change, because he got the eyes from Lily and hair color of the Potters. They are distinguishing characters. His face and body might change because of the ritual though. The Black characters will just become stronger in him, whichever those characters are"

Lucius again looked at Sirius, it seemed as if the man had grown up after all.

"What about the Longbottom's?", he questioned.

Sirius looked at them, "Do you want to answer or should I?"

Alice looked at the frozen Bella and decided that they had to do this.

"I will", she said.

"We don't trust Dumbledore as well, since, well, ever since the trials", she looked at Bella as she said it, "Dumbledore has not been happy with us. He thought the Bella should have gone to Azkaban and that we should not have taken the case back. He had a few words with us. We fear what would happen to Neville should something happen to us. Along with that, I feel terribly guilty over what has happened with you so we...we...", Alice could not continue as tears started falling from her eyes.

Lucius however decided to be practical, "You want them to take care of Neville if something should happen to you?"

Frank decided to take over from his wife, "We had first decided to let you two be the godparents and primary guardians should something ever happen to us, but we don't think my mother and Dumbledore will allow that, so we have decided to let you blood adopt him. He will be the Longbottom heir, and will only be the Lestrange heir if you want it, but I would prefer if you not make him the heir. That will give him too much power and give Dumbledore more reason to want him on his side," he continued hesitatingly, afraid of bringing the incident up, "We are sorry about your child... I never knew... We want to give you your child but can't... We...can share our's though, if you want..."

Everyone was silent after the declaration. Bella felt tears well up in her eyes as well, and Lucius let her free.

Bella stood up and walked up to Alice and sat on her knees,"May I?"

Alice nodded, and Bella looked at the small child with blond heir, and just touched it.

"Will you truly let me?" she questioned, not able to believe that she would be able to have a kid.

"Even if we are wrong and nothing happens to us, we would still love it if you could be a part of his family. You could be his aunt and uncle if you want." Alice spoke softly.

"Yes", Rodolphus spoke for the first time, his eyes happy as he looked at his wife. She would be fine now. Everything would be fine.

* * *

A/N: Chapter got out of hand and too long, otherwise I would have shown Harry and Lucius's interaction. I will be in the next chapter. Soooooooo? What do you think? What should happen to the Longbottoms? Do you want them alive or should Dumbledore have them killed in his revenge? After all Neville was also in competition for the title of the chosen one, better to have him in his control or bow-beaten through the grandmother, as the Longbottoms have shown that they will not be controlled. What do you think of this chapter? Were the characters to your satisfaction? :D


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry for the longer than expected wait. My cousins included a 2 year old. Stairs and 2 year old's are not a good combination. As for this chapter, it is a long one, but I have not written the next or even started on it. I did not have time. If you guys want to read anything, or would like to read a specific scene, please let me know. Many of my chapters are based on ideas that you guys give me. It helps me think and stirs up the creative juices. Sorry for not replying to your reviews. I loved them, but did not have time. Wont be able to reply to the previous one's but will do so for the (hopefully) upcoming ones. :D**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 24.**

They all sat in the room, it was close midnight. Bella had come earlier than when she had told Sirius. but it was better this way.

Lucius stood up, "We had better start soon. Sirius should do the ritual now, it is imperative. You can discuss what you want done during that time", he said to the Longbottoms and Lestranges. Bella was still petting the baby with a smile on her face.

Sirius stood up as well, glad that Malfoy was here, he had a way of making things easier.

"I will go bring Harry". Sirius was about to move to the stairs, when they heard a child's scream. Sirius panicked and went running up the stairs but was surprised when he noticed Lucius move ahead of him. The screaming and crying took them to Sirius's room, where they entered to see Kreacher trying to calm Harry. Sebastian was still asleep.

"Kreacher put silence over baby. This one not stop crying", Krecher said.

Sirius ran ahead and took Harry from Kreacher's arms, thanked him, and tried to make Harry stop crying by soothing him and murmuring nonsense. Harry continued crying. Lily had told him about this, but why was he not calming down, she said he was always quick to be soothed, it only took holding him and rubbing his back. He tried doing both but it did not work.

Lucius watched Sirius from the door, who raised panic filled eyes, before he came in the room. Harry suddenly starting sniffling and opened his eyes to look around. He turned his head backwards and saw Lucius. Emeralds suddenly sparkled as Harry started screaming again and raised his hands towards Lucius.

Sirius suddenly felt confused, why did Harry want Malfoy? Maybe he remembered him from when Malfoy saved Harry at the Ministry, but that was not possible, kids did not remember such things at such an age.

Lucius got tired of the screams and the tears, strode into the room, took Harry from Sirius, put him on his shoulder and started rubbing him as he hummed. He then opened his eyes to glare at a gobsmacked Sirius.

Harry had gone quiet again and was just lying there. Sirius slowly moved away from the glaring eyes and went behind his back to look at Harry. He was awake but just resting there, his cheek against the lean shoulder and shirt wet with tears.

"Do you plan on leaving anytime soon, we don't have time. Come, where is the ritual room?", Lucius commanded.

He left the room with Harry on his shoulder, Sirius following behind. Maybe Malfoy had experience from his own child.

They went to the room that had been hidden from all to perform rituals. Sirius and Kreacher had already prepared everything.

In the center of the room was a pentagon. He pointed Lucius to put Harry in the center, it would have been better if Harry was sleeping, but they did not have anymore time. Lucius took Harry and put him in the center. Harry just blinked and gave a toothy smile. When Lucius left him and moved backwards, away from the center, Harry stood up and started following him with his hands raised, face scrunched up as if planning on crying again. His hair was stuck all over the place and gave a very comical look.

Sirius withheld his snicker at the look on Malfoy's face. Lucius could not understand why the boy was so attached to him, not that he minded, he just did not understand. The boy was barely 2, unless he recognized him from THAT night but that was just not possible.

"Harry sit there and don't move," Lucius commanded, pointing towards the pentagon.

Harry stopped where he was, tilted his head to the side as if not understanding a word, and then again started walking towards Lucius. Lucius withheld a sigh, how could he have expected a child to just obey him. He took out his wand, which caused Sirius to freeze and take out his as well,

"Control yourself mutt, I am just going to spell him asleep." Lucius rolled his eyes, his back still towards Black so that he could not see and after picking Harry up, put him to sleep.

He put him in the center again, and left the circle.

XXXXXXXX

After the ritual finished and the magic cleared from the room, Sirius moved forward to take a look at Harry wondering at the changes in his looks.

Lucius stayed behind, being honest with himself, he admitted that he did not want Harry to change, especially his eyes. It could be said that his eyes changed as he grew up, it was possible, but he did not want those eyes to change.

Sirius picked Harry up and felt his breath hitch, he looked like Regulus with his eyes closed. His black hair was still jet black, it seemed a bit softer though, not as coarse as it had been, but his jaw and nose looked just like Regulus. He had not changed much physically but that would become clear when he grew up.

Lucius cleared his throat when he saw tears in Black's eyes."What is it?"

Sirius wiped his tears away, "Nothing, he just... he looks a lot like Regulus"

Lucius suddenly felt strange and uncomfortable. Regulus was alive, somewhat, and Black did not know. This was going to cause problems. He could not tell Black, only Regulus could do so. At the same time, he did not want Harry looking like Regulus.

"Let me see", he demanded as he took Harry from Black.

Yes, the resemblance was there but it was not as big as Black had made it out to be. Harry was still there, now if only he would open his eyes. Lucius quickly spelled Harry awake. He did not know why, but he had to make sure if Harry had the same eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sirius exclaimed.

"I just want to make sure how much glamour you are going to have to use", Lucius gave the excuse calmly, his facial expression not revealing his true opinion on the matter. He waited patiently as Harry started moving and slowly, sleepily opened his eye. Lucius felt his breath catch, yes, they were the same, brighter than they were, but the same.

He almost let out a sigh of relief, before he caught himself,"It seemes as if not much has changed. Let him sleep, it is time we joined the others."

So saying he spelled Harry back to sleep, handed him to Black and strode out of the room. Sirius looked at his back and then at the sleeping kid in his arm.

"That man is mad as a hatter. YOU, stay away from him"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius had put Harry to bed and was coming back to the sitting room when he heard Rodolphus,

"You don't need to worry about making him the Lestrange heir. My brother Rabastan is expecting a child. The heir should be coming in about 5 months, so we don't need to worry on that account"

Sirius felt his breath leave his lungs, What? Rabastan was married and having a kid? Why was he not told. Is that why he only wanted to be friends and not more?

Sirius controlled his reaction as best as he could and entered the room. Lucius looked up at Sirius's entrance, took one look at his face and felt like rolling his eyes, again, at Black inability to hide what he was feeling. Apparently he had heard something he did not like. He would inform Rabastan, but would not give anymore help. They had to sort this out on their own.

"So have you reached a decision?" Lucius said.

Alice looked at Bella and shook her head, "At first we thought that it would be okay to blood adopt, now we are not so sure. If they do a test on Harry, he already has Black blood so that is not a problem. The Lestranges and the Longbottoms have never intermarried, so if they test Neville, it will come out that they used a ritual, they could get in trouble for that."

Lucius nodded at that, the others continued their discussion, while he laid back towards the sofa, let his head rest on the back seat and opened his mind. What could be done here?

Illegal magic was out of the question. Hmmm maybe. It would require an air tight paper work but he was sure they could make it work.

"I have an idea, if you are willing to follow through with it."

Lucius discussed with them his ideas, and Sirius felt his eyebrow's reach his forehead. This man was dangerous. There was more to him than what met the eye.

Lucius looked at Sirius, and let out a chuckle, "Welcome to the family again, Black. Don't even think about betraying us."

Sirius gulped and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**_3 months later_**

**THE BOY-WHO-LIVED TWO!**

_My dear readers,_

_What a wonderful day it is. Today the Boy-who-Lived is two years old. Yes our hero is growing up and the Potters are planning a birthday for him. Are you one of the lucky ones invited to the special day? We at the Daily Prophet are sad to say that the Potter's disagreed with having reporters on this happy occasion. They believe that Birthdays are for family and friends, but don't worry dear readers. We will try our level best to give you in scoop on the wonderful day and the party to come after._

Lily read the paper and used her wand to burn the ridiculous rag. How dare those reporters try to use this as a source to sell their newspaper. James had actually thought about inviting a few reporters to record the event, with Dumbledore's support, but Lily had put her foot down.

She would not allow her child to grow up catering to the media. The birthday gifts that had been coming the whole day for the Boy-Who-Lived were bad enough. Her kid would grow up worse than James if they were not careful.

The birthday had been a pain in the neck to plan. She had only wanted to invite family and friends, but James wanted to invite his friends in the Ministry, along with the Minister, Crouch, who had been recently elected. He thought it would be good, but she refused. The birthday was for her twin kids and _only family and friends _were invited.

Sirius had also caused trouble, wanting to invite Rabastan, who he was apparently dating. That had been shocking news for all involved, especially James who had wanted nothing to do with the death eaters.

The last three months had been full of surprises. The Longbottoms had taken charge of Bellatrix, claiming that as they were at fault they would help her as much as they could. They made the Lestranges primary guardians of Neville, and had Bella moved into Longbottom manor, with Narcissa as her personal healer.

Agustus had thrown a fit and Frank had her sent away to Scotland after she tried to hurt Bella. They even had the legal paperwork that would give them Neville should something happen to the Longbottoms. It was actually covered in the newspaper that not even Agustus was allowed to have Neville and there would be harsh punishment if it was not followed.

Rodolphus had moved into Longbottom manor as well, while Rabastan had moved into Grimmauld, along with a women. Although Sirius refused to talk about her and made it known that she was only a temporary guest.

It was confusing how everything had happened so suddenly, one moment everything was okay and the next, the Lestranges were leaving the hospital and reports were coming of Bella going into the Longbottoms care.

Dumbledore had not been happy. That was an understatement, he was furious. He had gone to talk to them and they refused to blame Bella for joining Voldemort. They would help her so that if, what Dumbledore says is true, and Voldemort came back, then she would not want to hurt them, and might even spy for them. What better way to undermine Voldemort then by taking his most wanted to remove the damage that they had caused.

On the birthday topic, James had refused to let the Lestranges come. He did not want them any where near Sebastian. He would not even allow Lucius to come. Lily had agreed to let him come if for no reason then the fact that he saved Harry's life.

Sirius had said that he would vouch for both Rabastan and Lucius. James was still against the whole deal but he had given up when Dumbledore had told him that Lucius was safe but they would keep an eye on him. The Weaselys, Lovegoods, Longbottoms, Malfoys would all be coming. It was going to be a riot.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The time was finally here. All the guests had arrived, there had been a few moments of hostility when Malfoy and the Weaselys had come face to face, but Lucius, who had decided to come alone, had averted the disaster by nodding to Arthur and moving along.

Arthur was surprised, the Weasely Malfoy feud was legendary, maybe it was time to let it go. Molly and Arthur had brought along all their seven kids. The youngest was a year old and could hardly walk.

Harry and Sebastian had entered the hall to clapping and yells of happy birthday. There was a huge banner decorating the Hall wishing them both a wonderful birthday. By then both could walk but they still entered the room on their parents lap. Lily handed Harry to Sirius so that she could make sure everything went smoothly.

Sirius looked at Harry, gave him a kiss and put him down.

"Go have fun." The elves would also be keeping an eye on the children. There had been a play area separated for them.

Sirius then went to James,

"Come on, let the kid go have fun.", he said.

James refused to let go of Sebastian though.

"No. I don't trust a lot of people here. I am not going to let Sebastian out of my sight."

Sirius let out a sigh, "James, they are not going to do anything in front of so many people.". He took Sebastian from his lap and put him to the ground.

"Go find your brother and have fun"

Sirius then turned to look at James, "You really need to relax okay. Voldemort is dead and is not coming back anytime soon. Let your kid have some breathing space"

James did not like being told that, he was still mad at Sirius for dating Rabastan. He could not believe how Sirius was willing to betray them by dating a Dark Supporter and a guy at that. Maybe Dumbledore was right, he would be careful to keep Sirius away from Sebastian, until he was sure.

"Don't tell me about that. It is you who is bringing danger to my son. Why are you dating a Dark supporter? And a guy a that. I could accept that you were gay, even if you never told me that before, but could you not find someone else? What has he got you involved in?", James said.

James was confused by the choices many light families were making, families that he had always trusted. The Longbottoms taking in the Lestranges, Sirius with Rabastan. It did not feel right.

Sirius looked at James, his best friend for more than 10 years.

"James, I am not holding him being a Dark Supporter against him and he does not begrudge me for being a light supporter. I like him and am trying to date him, that is all there is to it."

"Oh really, then what about the women we hear that has moved in with you? What? Are all three of you having an orgy or something?" James spat with disgust, he could not comprehend what was going through Sirius's mind, for doing something so dangerous to the light.

Sirius let out a sigh, he had been having this argument with James ever since news of him dating came out. He could not explain everything, it was too complicated. James saw everything as black and white but he, Sirius,did not see it that way any more.

"You know, three is a threesome, not an orgy"

James looked at Sirius as if he had lost his mind, maybe he had. "I need to go look for my kid. I don't trust the people you have invited here"

James left, Sirius went to the nearest wall and leaned back against it, his head against the wall. He felt someone come over and stand in front of him until he was blocked from the whole room. He opened his eyes, looked at Rabastan and put his head on his chest.

"James is getting tiring. I can't explain it to him. How _do_ I explain? Hey James, guess what? The women who lives with me and Rabastan, we are not dating her, she just happens to be carrying Rabastan's child and I could not let her be alone while she went through it. Oh and she is not married to Rabastan. He was cursed by something or someone, I was never told, and ended up sleeping with her. Great right?"

Rabasntan looked down at the head resting on him and felt a smile tugging at his lips. He had never stopped loving Sirius and was glad that he had decided to fight for him, and fight they did.

"Sarcasm does not suit you. Beside it was your idea to let that women come stay with-"

"Her name is Irene, you know? The _mother_ of your child." Sirius cut in.

"And _you_ know that I don't care about her at all, not even to know her name. I will take care of her finances after the baby is born, she will be payed for her services -"

"Services! how could you be so cold?" Sirius cut in again, raising his head to glare at Rabastan.

"Siri, you are a Gryffindor. I am a Slytherin, I am not as soft as you when it comes to these matters, you know that."

"I know. Why do I like you again?" Sirius sighed as he started to move away from the wall. He should probably go look at how the kids are coming along. The Weasely twins were marauders in the making.

"Because I am great in bed and you know it"

Sirius snorted as he left the wall and started moving towards the kids area,

"You have it all wrong. I am the one whose good in bed but don't worry you will get there"

Rabastan shook his head and took Sirius's spot on the wall when Lucius came over.

Rabastan looked at him, blinked and then blinked again.

Lucius glared at him, daring him to say something.

He cleared his throat, "Hmm-" when he heard Sirius,

"Harry!?"

"He is here!"

By now everyone had their attention on the pair. Lucius, elegantly dressed with his silver cane in his hand was a sight to behold, but it was marred by the presence of a 2 year old who was continuously tugging on his cloak.

Harry tried to bring the man with the yellow hair to pick him up.

"Sun... Up!"

Rabastan could have sworn he saw Lucius's lips twitch, when Sirius came over.

"Harry there you are. You mom is looking for you. Time to cut the cake"

Sirius picked Harry up who came in his lap easily but started struggling when Sirius tried to take him away. He look at Lucius, "Come sun"

Lucius rolled his eyes, started walking behind Sirius, facing Harry, "My name is Lucius. If you want to call me use my name properly"

"Su-"

"No", Lucius pointed to himself, "Lucius"

Harry looked at him as if thinking strongly, then, "Lu-Lu-", "That's is, say it".

"Luuucy"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter which caused Harry to turn to him and shout, "Siri! Pafoot"

Rabastan coughed to hide his own laughter, while the rest looked at them confused when the reached the table which held the enormous birthday cakes. Both looked the same except one had a snitch on it and the other a phoenix.

Lily looked confused for a moment, before looking up to glare at James. James just raised his hands as a 'don't blame me, I didn't do it' sign.

It was then that Dumbledore arrived, dressed in a blue robe with snitches chasing each other. Every one welcomed him, while Lucius subtly took Sirius and arranged it so Harry was in front of the phoenix cake. This was going to be fun, whose ever idea if was to have different cakes ought to be awarded.

"Well now that we are all here. It time to cut the cakes. Lily took Sebastan and gave him the knife standing in front of the other cake.

Lucius watched as the twinkle in Dumbledore eyes dimmed, he saw rage for an instant, only because he was watching so closely before it was covered up.

"Now just wait a minute. Before we cut the cake. I want to give Sebastian and Harry their gifts. "

Lily however wanted them to open the gifts after the cake was all done with, it was less messy that way.

"Oh but-"

"Now now my dear, just mine. I have something special for the boys. Put them down, both of you, they are not babies. Come here my boys."

Harry and Sebastian were put to the floor both ran towards Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at the twins and thought how sometimes twins were identical like the Weaselys and sometimes as different as these two. While Sebastian had plain blue eyes and red hair all over the place, Harry's hair had controlled itself in the last few months. His dark Black hair and Emerald eyes were quite a contrast. On top of that it seemed as if Harry was growing slower than Sebastian, who was already a little taller, but not by much.

Dumbledore reached into his pocket and took out a box, he handed it to Harry and told him to open it. He opened and looked at the exact replica of the Hogwarts express. He let out a laugh, put the train on the ground, moving it while making a choo choo sound, and was about to go running again when Dumbledore picked him up.

Rabastan looked up when he felt Sirius twitch beside him, he took his hand and waited.

"Happy Birthday my boy. Show everyone the gift!", Dumebledore exclaimed as he handed Harry to Lily. Everyone clapped when Harry did so. Dumbledore then went to Sebastian.

"For you my Boy, I have a very special gift."

He took out a music box and picked Sebastian and took him to Sirius. Sirius left Rabastan's hand and took Sebastian. Dumbledore pressed the box at the corner and the room filled with the song of the pheonix.

Lucius watched and cackled in his head. Oh the sneaky old man had just confirmed his suspicions.

Sirius watched as well, cursing Dumbledore in his head, when he saw Harry touch his train to make it move or make a sound but it remained frozen. Everyone's attention was on the music box.

Harry looked to Lily and gave her the train waving his hand, as if telling her to make it do something.

Lucius suddenly felt angry when he saw that, but before anything more could happen, James shouted, "CAKE TIME!"

It was enough of a distraction. Every one gathered around the table, the kids making their own ruckus. The cakes were cut amidst clapping and shouts. Lily cut the cake and gave it to Harry while Sirius did the same with Sebastian.

Afterwards Lily sent the kids to the play area again while the grown ups had cake. After which came the gifts time. Lily went before everyone to make sure that both her kids had equal number of gifts. She did not want what happened with the caked to happen again. All the extra gifts that Sebastian was getting, she would give them to charity if she had to. She did not care what James had to say on the matter.

As she had expected, the gifts on Sebastian's side were greater. She quickly separated them, sending the rest away, to be dealt with later. The remaining gifts were only from the people who had attended the Birthday.

Soon afterwards all the gifts were open and the kids were having fun playing. Lucius looked around the room, glad he had not brought along Narcissa and Draco. He was not aware that he was looking for someone until he noticed that Harry was not there. He turned around and left the hall to look for him. He found him in the room 2 doors away from the Hall.

Harry was there, sitting on the floor, the Hogwarts express in front of him on the floor.

"MOVE", but the train remained where it was.

Lucius quietly entered the room, spelled it so that no one would enter and sat next to Harry.

Harry looked up at Lucius, tears in his eyes, gave the train to him, and sat back again.

Lucius looked at the train and then Harry. The 2 year old was not crying which surprised Lucius, his Draco could cry at the top of the hat if he did not get anything.

He smiled, put Harry in his lap, raised the train so that Harry could see it. He raised his wand and waved it over the train. Smoke started coming out of the train while it emitted a choo choo and its wheels starting moving in his hand. He put it on the ground and it started moving. Harry looked at the moving train, tears gone from his eyes, looked at Lucius, gave him a smile, kissed him suddenly on the cheek and ran after the train laughing.

Lucius sat where he was before letting out a chuckle. He got up from the floor and cleaned himself up. It would not do to be found loitering on the ground, and watched the two year old run after the train.

Harry suddenly came back, "Lu-Luc-"

"No, just no, you are not calling me Lucy. It makes me sound like a girl. Lucius is too hard I guess. How about Luke? say it, Luke"

Harry smiled up at Lucius, "Luke"

* * *

**A/N:** So. What do you think? This chapter took so long to post, even though I had written it, was because I had no idea what to write in the next chapter. I did not even know where to start, but it is now coming along nicely. Hopefully will try to post as soon as the chapter after that is in progress. So what do you think? I loved Harry in this. I was almost close to tears when I wrote the scene about Harry waving the train to make it do something magical. My heart broke at the end, and I fell in love with Lucius, all over again :)


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: The reason behind the previous chapter taking longer to get posted was because I had not even written this chapter. At that time I had received a review which mentioned that my story was getting boring. I already know that it is long-winded, so for this chapter I decided to do a time skip. I stared at the empty page for 5 days because I had no idea where to start. I realized that I was forcing myself and decided to quit. When I just let it come naturally, I wrote my longest chapter of 5000 words. The funny part is that it starts few minutes after the last one ended :P. So much for time skip. Read, enjoy and let me know what you think. **

**My previous chapter got a wonderful response so thank you loads for that. Also at the end I am going to answer some questions raised by a few guest reviewers. So if you are one of them, look down for your questions and its answer. :D**

**WARNING: This chapter has male/male (Siri/Rab) sexual content. If you do not want to read that stuff, please skip the mentioned parts.**

**Warning for grammar and spelling mistakes, let me know if a mistake is pretty big and I missed it.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

The birthday party had gone well. The Weaselys and Longbottoms had been the first to leave, followed by the Lovegoods. James had kept an eye on Sebastian during the whole party, he was still upset with Sirius for bringing Rabastan.

Malfoy he was fine with, only because he saved Harry's life but Rabastan had done nothing to prove himself. He also did not like the fact that his best friend was dating a guy, how disgusting. He had wanted to mention it to Sirius but Lily's sudden, 'I knew it!', had stopped him.

Apparently Lily did not care, how could she not? According to Lily, same couples were slowly getting acceptance in the Muggle world, how utterly...ugh.

It was ironic that in the past muggles despised same-sex couples, while the wizards embraced them, because of blood adoption rituals. As the muggles slowly started accepting them, the wizards banned these rituals, and thus it became vital to marry to produce heirs. Light families were especially against such couples as they would then need dark magic, if they wanted to magically adopt a child. It was unacceptable.

James had to control himself and Dumbledore had warned him to not make his opinions known or else he might lose Sirius. He did not want to lose his best friend so he was going to keep quiet on the matter, as long as they stayed away from Sebastian. The wizarding world needed a normal hero, not a...a...a _freak_.

Rabastan had left a while ago, only Malfoy had not gone and he could not find the snake.

James exited the hall to search for Malfoy when he saw the other exit a room a few doors away with Harry in his arms. Harry was holding a train that Dumbledore had given him. It had smoke coming out of it.

Harry looked up to see James and smiled. He wiggled to get down and Lucius did just that. Harry ran to James and raised his hands.

"Daddy... UP!"

James raised Harry in his lap, gave him a kiss on his forehead, and looked at Malfoy.

"Harry is a kid, and I know that you saved his life, twice, But I want you to stay away from my kids. Everyone trusts you but I don't. Just because you saved Harry and were apparently forced to take the mark does not mean that you are not a dark supporter. So stay away."

Lucius just looked at James. From what he had observed James loved his kids, but he had always been a hot head and a glory hound. He had rarely seen James pick Harry up the whole day, even though the child had tried to go to him on occasions. From what he could see, Harry was closer to Sirius and his mom.

The child could probably tell that in a fight between him and Sebastian the dad would always choose Sebastian.

It did not help, that Lily had, according to Sirius, refused to listen to Dumbledore; which meant that it was James whose head was being filled with Dumbledore's thoughts. Who knew what the two discussed.

"Listen Potter, I could care less about what you think. Don't trust me, but do not for an instant think that I would let a child be harmed or harm one myself.",

James gave him a nod, not wanting to get in an argument, and started walking towards the upper story which had the kids nursery.

"Come on Harry, time to put you to bed. Sebastian is waiting for us."

Lucius looked at a retreating James, saw Harry turn around and give him a wave.

He shook his head, waved back and moved towards the hall to floo back home. Marvolo would be waiting for a report.

He had just entered the Hall when the floo activated and one Severus Snape entered the Hall.

Lucius froze where he was, and quietly, but quickly exited the hall before he was seen. He put his back against the wall next to the entrance and grit his teeth. He was not going to lose his temper and kill that son of a bitch.

He closed his eyes and tried to control the fury boiling in his veins at seeing that face. He had not seen Severus since that day before Halloween. Severus had locked himself in the school as a potions teacher of all things and was barely seen outside its walls.

Lucius look deep breaths, opened his eyes and controlled himself, he had to face him.

He entered the hall again, as if he had not been there before. Severus was in the corner talking to Lily, while Sirius was in the other corner, scowling at Snape.

"Severus, old friend. How long has it been?" Lucius exclaimed as he went to stand by Severus.

Severus Snape had avoided coming to the party because he had not wanted to meet anyone. He had thought that everyone would have left by now. Lucius Malfoy was the last person he wanted to see especially since he did not know how to deal with him.

Lucius had been loyal to the Dark Lord along with him. Severus had always been loyal to the Dark, even now he was loyal. His loyalty had just been removed from Voldemort, because of his actions against Regulus.

To find that Lucius was not loyal to Voldemort as well was confusing. He did not know whether to feel betrayed by Lucius or not. He had avoided thinking over the matter, but now it seemed he would have to deal with it.

"It has been a while", Severus said, thinking, _not long enough. _

Lucius wanted to smirk at how awkward Severus was obviously feeling, even if his expression and body language was normal. To anyone else they would not be able to tell the difference, but Lucius's blood skill was subtle. He could tell that Severus wanted to twitch.

Hmmm, but there was something else at work here.

If Severus had been against them from the start which was not possible as he would have known, as would Regulus, then Severus might be confused over his own admission about being forced to join the Dark Lord. How to use this?

"Lily dear, could I please talk to Severus in private. It has been too long, you see"

Lily looked at her old friend Severus and smiled at him to let him know that it was okay and left. Lily knew that Severus had joined the death eaters and had become spy after Voldemort had killed Regulus.

She was the only one who had known when they had started their relationship. She also knew that this conversation between the two was important.

She looked around the hall and at the elves cleaning everything up and saw Sirius standing at the opposite wall scowling. She smiled at his childishness and went to him.

"Sirius, why are you scowling? Everything okay?."

"What? Oh everything's fine. Snivellus just makes we want to scowl"

"Sirius! grow up. Come on, relax. The party was good, everyone was happy and the kids are in bed, so relax"

Sirius smiled at that before he became serious.

"Lily, I did not like what Dumbledore did today. Did you see the look on Harry's face? Why give one a magic gift and not the other. Just cause Sebastian defeated the Dark Lord, even though we are not sure how exactly, does not mean he can do that in front of all the people. It's like telling everyone that I don't care about one and the other is very important"

"Siriu-"

"And what was with all the phoenix. Did you see what he did? He made sure that Sebastian cut the cake with the phoenix", Sirius's rant was cut off when lily pinched him.

"Ow, what you do that for"

Lily let out a sigh of exasperation.

"To get your attention. I do not know who changed the cakes, I had ordered both with the snitch. As for Dumbledore, I don't know Sirius. I really don't know what he wants. He has been taking to James a lot, and I have tried to find out what they talk about but all James says is that they are discussing the future to protect Sebastian. They don't believe that Voldemort is really dead, they think he is going to come back and when he does, they want Sebastian to be safe. I want the same things Sirius, I want my baby safe."

"Lily, Harry is as much in danger if you look at it that way. He is the twin, Voldemort could use him to get to Sebastian. I don't want anything to happen to both of them. You know I think of them as my own children right."

Lily nodded at that, yes he did love them like his own, but

"You are closer to Harry though, you have been ever since he was born, Why him though?"Lily questioned, she was actually curious.

"I don't know", Sirius started, "I guess because he was so small and weak when he was born, compared to Sebastian. He looked at me and I was gone. I swore to myself that I would protect him and love him, and I have no intentions of breaking that promise."

They were silent after his declaration, Lily was glad that they had such good friends.

But a somber Sirius was not a happy camper.

"Soooo. Want to tell me about the female in Grimmauld place, the one you pretend does not exist ?", Sirius gave Lilly a look to which she exclaimed,

"What? are you having a threesome or something?"

"Lily!" Sirius barked with a laugh, before he answered.

"No, its nothing like that, just something Rabastan got involved with and I need to take care of, because Rabastan refuses to."

A look of comprehension dawned on Lily's face, she was known as the smartest witch of her age after all.

"Ohh, Who is going to raise it?"

Sirius looked at Lily with surprise, before it turned into worry, "Please don't tell anyone, at least not now"

"Sirius", Lily put a hand on Sirius's shoulder, "I would never betray your trust like that. Now tell me."

"James does not know, neither does Remus for that matter, so don't- wait where is he? He did not come to the party. He said he would."

Lily let out a sigh, finally someone noticed that Remus was not there, it was no surprise that it had taken that long. Remus had a habit of not turning up sometimes when things got difficult for him.

"He came in the morning to wish the kids and give them their presents. He decided to spend the day at the cottage. Said something about too many people. Now your story!"

Sirius shook his head, he would have to talk to Remus and find out what was wrong,

"Oh, well. I overheard...umm... someone...talking about how the Lestrange heir was coming, at that point Rabastan and I were just starting as friends..." Sirius remembered the shock of hearing that Rabastan was married.

_ FLASH BACK_

Sirius was cooped up at Grimmauld place, it had been a weak since the incident, and he had not left the house. Rabastan had tried to contact him, as if he knew that something was wrong, but Sirius refused to listen to anything he had to say. He took that time to remove every bit of hope from his heart and mind about having a relationship with Rabastan. He would not date a married man, that would make him a ... Mistress?.. ugh.

He got drunk two days straight, before trying to control himself. It was now lunch time and Kreacher was trying to get Master to eat something. The front door banged. Kreacher went to see who it was and came to tell Sirius, "It be Mister Lestrange"

Sirius was just about to ask which one when he realized that Rodolphus would never barge in unannounced, especially without Bella, it mush be Rabastan.

"Tell him to go away. I am not at home"

Kreacher nodded at master and went to the sitting room downstairs,

"Master say to tell you he not be home and go away"

Rabastan nodded to Kreacher and went up the stairs,

"Where is he? And could you disappear for a while? "

"Will you be making master feel better, he not eat."

"Yes Kreacher, I will take care of your Master."

"Okay, Master in his room. I go clean the basement"

So saying Kreacher left with a pop, while Rabastan entered Sirius's room to see Sirius on the table, with his head in his arms, shoulders shaking after every few minutes as if he was trying to control himself.

"You know, your elf actually cares about you."

Sirius suddenly raised his head and Rabastan saw his eyes glisten before they were clear again.

He had not known that Sirius had gotten better at hiding his emotions, from him especially. Sirius had never hidden from him before.

"Get OUT! Did I not tell Kreacher to make you get out?", Sirius snarled, suddenly angry at Rabastan for coming when Sirius was still not over him.

"Well yes, you told him to tell me to leave, and he did just that, no where did you say to force me out"

"Well now he is , Kre-"

Rabastan had him silenced and bound before he could complete the word. Rabastan dragged the chair, with the bound Sirius to the bed, where he sat down. Sirius kept glaring at him.

"I heard that you might have found out about the heir"

Sirius wiggled in his chair and tried to get out,

"Please just listen to me. I am not married, okay"

Sirius stilled on hearing that before a confused expression appeared on his face, he opened his mouth to speak before realizing that no sound was coming out, he jerked his head as if telling to take of the spell.

"Not until I have said everything I need to okay. I can't tell you the details because they could get me in trouble, but I was cursed by a very dark curse, that made me lose my mind. I went and had sex with the first available women. Sirius you of all know that I am not attracted to women at all. Had I been forced to marry, I would have probably had to take a potion just to get it up."

Rabastan took Sirius's hand in his.

"Since it was a curse that caused me to react that way, I am not obliged to marry that women. Hell I don't even know who she is. I just put a trace on her so that I can find her anytime, and I will do so the moment her time is up and take the kid. Okay."

Sirius looked at Rabastan, nodded his head and Rabastan released him and gave him his voice back.

Sirius rubbed his hands before he suddenly punched Rabastan in the face, who had not been expecting it, and was unprepared.

Rabastan let out a grunt as his nose started bleeding.

While he cleaned himself up, he looked at Sirius, who had started pacing the room.

"You deserve that and you know it. How could you do this? The women is pregnant with your kid and you left her. Who knows what condition she is in. It is your responsibility to take care of her, you should have done something!"

"Sirius", Rabastan tried to interrupt.

"How did you get cursed? What were you doing that could get you in trouble? How could you do this?"

"Sirius!", Rabastan spoke a little louder,

"And to just leave her, HOW COULD YOU? You do not leave a pregnant women, you-"

Sirius was cut off when Rabastan took hold of his arm, pulled him towards himself and kissed him. It was not a soft kiss by any means.

(_SEX SCENE STARTS)_

Sirius tried to speak, when Rabastan took advantage of the opportunity to force his tongue in Sirius's mouth. Sirius could not help it, it had been so long. He put his hands in Rabastan's hair and held on, while Rabastan wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist and enjoyed his taste, one that he had missed dearly. The kiss turned soft while Rabastan tried to imprint the taste in his mind.

Sirius was breathing harder when he pulled back, his chest rising and falling,

"This does not mean-", Rabastan started placing small kisses on his face and neck. Sirius tried to speak but his body was on fire, "Stop, we need to-"

He gasped when he felt Rabastan bite his ear. They could not do this right now, they had to talk. Before he could speak Rabastan took his mouth again and softly kissed it. Sirius could feel himself going limp. If Rabastan had been forceful he would have objected but Rabstan was being so gentle.

He felt hands take his shirt out of his trousers, before they moved upwards, taking the shirt with them. He tried to pull back but Rabastan vanished their clothes all together.

"Hey that was my favorite shirt.", Sirius complained before he arched his back as pleasure shot through him when Rabastan started kissing downwards to his chest.

Next thing Sirius knew, he was on the bed with Rabastan on top of him. Both were breathing hard. Sirius looked at Rabastan and felt his breath hitch, how he had missed this man.

He had not noticed that a tear had formed in his eye,but he felt Rabastan catch it with his finger, before it fell, and taste it.

Sirius put his hand in Rabastan's hair and pulled him down until they were kissing again. He bucked upwards to get some friction, but groaned when a hand on his stomach stopped him. He felt his breathing speed up when Rabastan put his finger on his stomach and made a rune. He felt magic run through him before he felt himself stretch and moisten.

"How come you... never did that when we were young?", Sirius managed to utter, his ragged breath making it difficult.

Rabastan just smirked down at him, and raised Sirius's legs until they were around his waist. Sirius felt him enter and his back arched as Rabastan pushed all the way in. It was painful, not as much the first time had been, but even with the magic, it had been a while.

Rabastan stopped for a moment, sweat dripping from his face and waited for Sirius to feel comfortable. He bent and kissed Sirius to distract him from any lingering pain. Sirius felt himself relax and started bucking, "Move", he moaned out, when he could not do more than that.

Rabastan took that as a sign and pushed out before thrusting deep again. Sirius let out a moan when he touched that spot deep inside of him. He tightened his legs and let Rabastan take him to heaven.

(SEX SCENE ENDS)

_FLASH BACK ENDS_

_"_I finally convinced Rabastan to find the woman and it was a good thing we did, she was trying to kill her self when we found her. She had some muggle pills and had just taken them. Rabastan managed to save her, before we took her to Narcissa and she made sure that the baby was alright. After that I refused to let her leave. She stays at Grimmauld and Kreacher keeps a close eye on her in case she tries to do something stupid."

Sirius finished, leaving out how Rabastan had saved her. He had implied that he and Rabastan slept but had not said it, even though she had tried to find out more, it was private. It had been the first time after so many years.

It had been a wonderful feeling waking up in Rabastan's arms after so long.

Lily looked at the smile on Sirius's face and felt a smile stretch on her lips as well, it looked as if Sirius really liked Rabastan.

The heard the clock strike midnight and looked around the empty hall. Malfoy and Snape had left a few minutes before, barely stopping to say goodbye. They had apparently not ended on friendly terms.

"Well I guess Cinderalla needs to leave", Lily commented.

Sirius looked at her, "Whose Cinderella?"

Lily just shook her head, these men.

"Go, he might be waiting"

Sirius smiled at the thought of Rabastan waiting for him, pulled Lily into a hug, " Say night to James for me, he probably fell asleep trying to make the kids sleep"

Lily laughed at that while Sirius left.

She turned, looked at the empty Hall and left to see where had husband had gone to. She went to the nursery first and looked inside. She withheld a laugh at the image the met her. James had turned one of the cribs into a bed, he was in the middle and he had both twins on each arm. All three of her men sleeping on the same bed. It made Lily want to cry, her family.

She went up to the bed, and after thinking for a moment, slowly took Harry and put him in his crib. Then she woke James up.

James opened his eyes and blearily looked at Lily.

"Lils-"

"Hush, the kids are sleeping. Come on, get up and turn this bed into a crib. "

James shook his head and got up, carefully making sure that Sebastian was not disturbed. He stood up, rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn as he turned the bed into its original form. He kissed Sebastian on the forehead, before going to do the same to Harry. He then turned to leave the room, when Lily caught his arms and pulled him to the opposite direction, before he hit a wall.

Lily withheld a chuckle, this man was a baby when he was feeling sleepy. James had not been getting much sleep lately. The trail for Wormtail was getting colder and James was working twice as hard to make sure they found him. On top of watching the kids, he had meetings with Dumbledore as well.

Lily hoped that as time passed and things remained calm, James would relax. One could always hope.

She put a stumbling James in bed, changed into her nightclothes and got in bed besides him. James took Lily in his arms, pressed a kiss to her head and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius entered the manor through the floo network and took of his travelling cloak, hanging in on the stand near the fireplace. He walked to his room, entered and started changing his clothes into comfortable home wear. This was the only place he did not have to put on airs.

He stumbled with his shirt buttons and felt his hands shake.

He tried to control it but it would not work. He was angry again, he had controlled it during his meeting with Severus, but now. He stopped trying to change his clothes and sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.

He looked at his feet and tried to calm himself. He head the door open and knew that Marvolo had entered, he could not speak.

He opened his mind, "Look at it"

Marvolo entered the room, expecting Lucius eager to tell the tale of the birthday. This pose was not one he was expecting.

On hearing permission to enter his mind, Marvolo grew worried, what was it that Lucius could not speak about and had to show?

He did just that, and saw the birthday as it progressed. He chucked outright at the ki- at Harry's behavior. He observed the scene with the cake and gifts and frowned. Was Dumbledore doing what he thought he was doing? Yes, he was making the focus stay on the phoenix and Sebastian's connection to it.

When he then looked towards Harry, he watched calmly and calculatingly. Hmmm. It seemed as if even though the Potters were trying to treat them equally, Dumbledore was not. This would make things interesting.

He watched Harry laugh and play with the magical train and felt like kissing Lucius, before he examined the emotions Lucius was feeling. No feeling of cunning or pre-planning. Lucius did what he did to make the kid happy. Well, he already knew that Lucius was actually beginning to care for the kid. He hoped Lucius was not hurt if something went wrong.

It was then that he knew what had Lucius in this position. Severus Snape.

Marvolo let out snarl on seeing him, cutting of Lucius's emotions. His own rage was enough, he did not need to add Lucius's as well.

He watched Lucius go to Severus and talk to him.

_(THE SCENE WITH LUCIUS AND SEVERUS, LUCIUS's POV)_

The time spent outside and walking to Lily, Lucius had been thinking over how to handle the situation. He could not let it be known that he was still loyal to the Dark Lord, Severus might inform Dumbledore on the matter. He did not need anyone getting suspicious of him.

He guessed the best way to deal with this would be as a Lucius Malfoy who had been forced to take the Dark Mark. He would need to let it seem as if he had taken off his mask and let Severus see the real him. This was not going to be easy but was the only way this situation could be handled without incurring further damage.

"So, how are you?", Lucius started.

Severus snorted, "Are you really going to start the conversation with a how are you?"

Lucius stopped himself from getting irritated,

"How else am I supposed to start it? Hello Severus, heard you were a spy, and were betraying the Dark Lord. Well guess what, I was forced to take the Dark mark as well. Would that have been better? Just tell me one think, are you a dark supporter?" Lucius almost snapped the last out.

Severus did not show any reaction through body language or expression, but Lucius could tell that he was embarrassed.

"Yes Lucius, I am a dark supporter. I guess you are too, but why were you forced to take the mark? Were you not loyal to the Dark Lord?", Severus was suspicious, he did not completely believe his story.

Lucius deliberately let out a sigh loud enough to be heard,

"While I myself am a Dark Supporter and would have probably followed the Dark Lord if things had been different", he stopped for a moment, letting it seem as if he did not want to tell anything further,

"But you know I hated my father. By the time I was 17 I had not wanted to follow in his footsteps, but he forced me to before I could do anything. So I pretended to go along with everything. But you know as well the old code. I would never follow someone who would harm a kid"

Severus nodded, believing that much at least.

Lucius then asked what he had wanted to know for so long.

"Why did you become a spy? Why did you plan to betray the Dark Lord? I admit that even though I was forced, I had no objections with just following through. As far as I know, you were never forced to take the mark, you joined by your own free will."

Lucius held his breath and waited,

"Well I believed in the Dark Lord, and took the mark willingly, and I am angry that you did not. On the other hand, when I realized that the Dark Lord was losing his mind and was going to go after Lily's children, I had to do something. So I decided to become a spy"

Lucius tightened his hold on the snake cane and prayed that his reaction went unnoticed. He had to apply every bit of talent he had to stop from reacting and showing his true emotions.

That son of a bitch,that SON OF A, he was the cause behind the Dark Lords madness, and he pretends not to know. Pretends the madness to be the reason behind his betrayal.

_He was lying_, Lucius snarled in his head.

He could feel himself about to lose his composure.

"Well if you are angry with me then I think it would be better if we kept away from each other."

Severus suddenly spoke, "I can't do that. Draco is my godson, so I want to see him from time to time of course, it does not matter what I feel for you"

"As you are angry, it would be better if you stayed away from _my _son. Who knows what you might tell him.", Lucius said.

Severus suddenly lost his temper, "You can't do that! You can't keep me away from my godson!"

"Well I can, as I don't trust you not to put nonsense in his ear.", Lucius snarled.

"I would never do that! I just don't want him to be a coldhearted bastard like you!"

Both were silent after that.

"Well if that is what you think of me, so be it. Stay away from my family"

Lucius started walking towards the fireplace, barely paused long enough to say goodbye to Lily and Sirius and flood away.

_**(SCENE ENDS)**_

Marvolo left Lucius's mind and took a deep breath to control his own emotions, before he magicked both their cloths away with a thought. He got in bed, pulled Lucius with him, until Lucius's head was on his chest. He put his arms around Lucius and held him. Lucius tightened his own arms around Marvolo.

"I wanted to kill him. He lied, I still don't know why he betrayed us. Everything points towards Regulus's disappearance, even though it was never confirmed that you killed him. He had never told anyone about their relationship so I guess that is why he avoided mentioning it, but to mention that incident. I know he does not know-"

Marvolo took hold of Lucius's hair and pulled his head up, pressing a kiss to those lips.

"Shh... It's okay. I know, I feel the same way." Marvolo carded his hands through Lucius's hair to calm him, "It's late, we should sleep. We can discuss this in the morning. It is better that you forbid him to come here. We can use him later, without him being any wiser of it. Okay, now sleep."

Lucius nodded, his head back against Marvolo's chest. Marvolo pressed a kiss on the blond hair and his eyes shone crimson for a second. He would not kill Severus, no, no, he would BREAK HIM.

* * *

**A/N:** That was Interesting. Next chapter, the incident from Severus's POV and where is Lupin? will be answered and then a time skip (hopefully). So ? Review and let me know what you think. if you are confused by anything, let me know and i will try to explain. :D

**Questions by guest reviews. **

**noelnoel2: **I am curious if Harry and Draco and Neville will be friends? Please don't let Bellatrix or Narcissa die.

**ANS:** Okay. Yes the three above are going to be friends. As for Bella, no I will not be killing her, can't. Narcissa...hmmmm. Not sure. IF, that's a big IF, a situation arises in the future, she might die. Might. I have not planned to kill her though.

**Guest: **When will Harry meet with Voldemort? and what about Snape and Regulus?

**ANS: **You have asked a very vital question. I have not yet decided when Harry will meet Marvolo. If there are no surprises in store for me, then they meet when Harry is around 4 or 5. As for Snape and Regulus, they might also meet when Harry is 4 or 5:P. Sorry I can't tell you more than that.

**A guest reviewer wanted to see the interaction between Longbottoms and Lestranges, that is in the next chapter :D**

**I seem to have misplaced some questions, if I have not answer yours, please PM me or leave me a review, with your pen name. :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Yay, next chapter, thanks to _BlookenBslk. _I was planning on posting this chapter next week, cause I had not written the next chapter, but then I got the review. It made me want to update so here it is. Before I started writing this story, I had no idea how important reviews were for the author. I was a horrible reader, I never reviewed. Now I know that Review is like the price for letting you read our story. They allow us to gauge whether people are actually reading or not. Whether they like it, love it, or are just okay with it. Since I started writing I try my level best to review every story I read. So THANK YOU to every one who reviewed. Thanks to everyone else for sticking with this story. To my guest reviewers, look at the end where I have responded to your reviews. :D**

**I am responding to a review here, which ALL of you might want to read, because this chapter has information that makes a portion of my reply ****invalid in a way... well just read it. :D**

**LYRA:** You asked about Severus, and the unfairness towards him.(If any one wants to read the full review, please do so)

**REPLY:** You are right about that. This chapter will probably make you more sympathetic towards him. Fact is, I did not make him a bad guy in this story. He is not bad. He has his reasons for doing what he did. I don't know if anyone picked it in the last chapter, but it was never said by anyone that Voldemort killed Regulus. Official story (also in canon) is that Regulus disappeared, rumors suggested (started by Dumbledore, no doubt :P) that Voldemort killed him. Voldemort never denied it but he never took credit for it either.

Everyone is now aware that Severus betrayed Voldemort. Lucius suspects it might be because of the rumors, but is not sure. In the previous chapters I have mentioned that the story that spread was the Regulus disappeared, The Black tapestry showed that he died.

If Severus heard the rumors, the logical thing to do would be to go to Voldemort and ask him. He never asked, that is his fault. As _AntiTamed reviwed, _he should have had more faith in the Dark Lord.

Betraying someone aside, he did not just betray the dark Lord, He created and used a potion which led him to his madness. That is not something that can be forgiven. As for Regulus, yes as I have said in a previous chapter, it is also his fault for not informing the important people that he was alive. That in no way absolves Severus, because he did the unforgivable.

Still, he is also not completely to blame. He is at this moment stuck between a rock and a hard place. Time is required for Marvolo to calm down and for Lucius to convince him to use Severus rather than kill him. ;)

**All mistakes are mine, Harry Potter is not. **

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_(NIGHT OF THE BIRTHDAY, AFTER THE PARTY)_

**_HOGWARTS, (SEVERUS SNAPE)_**

Severus Snape entered his quarters in Hogwarts fuming.

He stripped of his cloak, the buttons flying everywhere in his haste. He strode into the sitting area, where he took out his stash of alcohol. It was the holidays so he could get drunk without repercussions.

He fell on the sofa, used his wand to increase the flame of the fireplace, and chugged half the bottle in one go.

He let his head fall back and allowed his emotions to run free.

When he had seen Lucius coming towards him, he had wanted to run. He now wished he had run.

He felt tears gather in his eyes and blinked them away. No, he would not cry, but he felt as if he had lost everything.

Regulus and the Death Eaters had been his family. He was the heir to the prince line, but his father had been an abusive drunk muggle. He had been happy when he found Lily and made friends with her, but with the Marauders always on his tail, it was not long before he lost her.

Regulus and the Death Eaters had saved him from the Marauders on more than one occasion. When the Dark Lord had come to him to ask him to join, he had gladly done so, along with Regulus.

Now he had nothing left. No Regulus, no Lucius, no Draco...

He had wanted to kill Lucius when he said that his father had forced him to take the mark. How dare he!? When Severus had always thought him loyal.

Most would probably not understand how he could condemn Lucius when he was the one betraying the Dark Lord, but he had his reasons for doing so, Lucius did not.

It could be argued that Lucius had never betrayed the Dark Lord, but he was in no mood to be logical.

When Lucius had asked him why he decided to betray the Dark Lord, he had not known what to say. He could not tell the truth. No one other than Lily had known that he and Regulus were together, he was not about to go tell someone as straight as Lucius Malfoy that he was gay.

He had given the only excuse he could think of, the fact that the Dark Lord had decided to attack a child. Malfoy had looked mad at that for some reason, before he had gone back to his cold self. Next thing he knew they were fighting and he was not allowed to see his godson.

He loved Draco and wanted to stop him from becoming as cold as his father. Lucius never showed his emotions or love. He doubted he had ever seen Malfoy touch his wife out of care or to comfort her. Hell he did not even touch her out of anger. Sometimes it felt as if he had no emotions for his wife and child. He had rarely seen him with Draco either. Now that he was pushed out from their life, he did not know what do do.

He had hoped that Draco would give him a reason to move on, to live, but Damn Malfoy!, he had taken that as well. As much as he liked Lily, he could not rely on her. She did not believe in the Dark.

As for her kids, he had promised Dumbledore that he would protect the chosen one, but that did not mean he had to like them. Spawns of Potter. He hated Potter, probably more than Black.

At least Black had the courage to come to him and apologize for the incident with the werewolf. Black had taunted him and had acted like a slytherin. He had not forced him to go looking for the werewolf.

Potter though, he had threatened him afterwards, telling him how he owned Potter a life debt and to stay away from Lily. Turned out the only reason Potter had saved him was to protect the mutt and the wolf.

Potter had told him that he would not have cared if Snape vanished from the face of the earth, as long as his friends did not get into trouble for it.

He did not have anyone anymore, his life seemed bleak to him. The only reason he had not killed himself was because the Dark Lord was still alive somewhere. The day the Dark Lord died and he had his revenge for Regulus, he would kill himself. Regulus had decided to betray the Dark Lord as well, so he would not be mad at him.

As much as he hated himself for betraying the Dark Lord, he hated the Dark Lord more.

He got up from the sofa and went to his desk. He opened the first drawer and pressed the panel to release the hidden compartment. He put his hand in and took out a folded parchment.

He took it to his seat and read it again, to give himself comfort that he was doing the right thing. He held Regulus's last letter to him, in which he had explained everything, and gave in to a troubled sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_(BLACK COTTAGE)_**

Remus Lupin sat on the roof top of the cottage and watched the moon. He had shared this cottage with Sirius for so long that he felt lonely without him. At the same time, he was glad, as he could think and mope without someone asking him what was wrong. Sirius Black could get on his nerves with his questions.

Remus had not gone to the party because it bought home the fact that in the midst of all those light people, he was dark. Even though he did not want to be, his werewolf side was dark.

He had not been shocked when Sirius told them about dating a guy, but he was surprised that it was Rabastan. It would explain everything though, why Sirius left him, and why he got together with Rabasatan again.

Rabastan did not have the dark mark thus there was no reason to avoid him.

Remus rested his head against the chimney, letting the heat warm his back. No one probably realized that there was more to werewolves than just turning into monsters once a month. They had their own secrets which they kept to themselves.

Although he owed his very life and everything else to Dumbledore, he had been unable to betray his werewolf half by divulging those secrets.

Remus did not remember much about his childhood. All he knew was that Greyback had decided to turn him into a monster when he was only a child.

His father Lyall Lupin had saved him during the attack. He was too late though, Greyback had already bitten him, but he was in time to stop Greyback from kidnapping him. He sometimes wondered what would have happened to him if Greyback would have taken him along with him.

During his childhood he had tried asking his father why Greyback had attacked him and the only answer he ever got was, "Werewolves were soulless and evil. They were mad and did not have any reason for attacking children. They deserved nothing but death."

Remus had often wondered if that was what his father thought about him. His mother had been a muggle, and it was only her love for him that had allowed him to stay with his family. It was because of her that he had not died somewhere in the gutter. She fought with his father and refused to let him go.

It had been her support that had allowed him to remain stable and sane.

He remembered his time after the bite, always moving from one place to another, as if running from something.

He also remembered the painful transformations. The first time he had been 5 and had not known what was going on. He had felt so alone and afraid, howling for something to fill the emptiness in his chest.

The marauders had filled that something and he had realized that it had been his need for a pack. He had never had a pack as a child, never making friends as he had always been kept secluded to avoid suspicions.

His family had not been his pack either. He had loved his mother, but being a muggle, she did not have the magical strength for his wolf to accept her as pack.

As for his father, he had avoided him for most of his childhood, only meeting with the man when the other locked him up during the full moon and using magic to control him, which got harder as he grew up.

He had always thought that he would never get to go to Hogwarts but one day Dumbledore had shown up at his house, barging in and demanding that he be allowed to attend. He had never been more happy in his life. He had thanked Dumbledore and promised himself to do everything in his power to help the man and repay his dept.

So here he was 11 years later and still trying to pay that debt. Dumbledore had done more for him than anyone else and if he had to go through the painful experience of spending time with a werewolf pack without actually joining them, then so be it.

Although he knew that Sirius thought differently. Dumbledore had not been kind to Sirius and Remus understood why he would be wary around the man. Still, even Dumbledore was allowed to make mistakes.

Remus let out a sigh, feeling sorry for himself after a long time. He had wanted to go to the kid's birthday but he had a lot to think over. He had overheard James mumbling to himself about Sirius being gay. It seemed as if James was of those few prejudiced people in the wizarding world.

He was depressed because he knew that James would overlook Sirius being gay, as he was his best friend, but he might not give him the same concession. Another thing he would have to hide, unless Sirius let it out unknowingly.

He was too tired nowadays. With the war over, he had left the packs, and the full moon was very hard on him. Being with a pack eased the pain for some reason, the pain that never left even when he transformed with the Marauders.

Remus broke from his thoughts by the wards around the cottage ringing, informing him of an intruder.

He sat up straight, sniffed the air, trying to smell who it was. Not recognizing any smell, he jumped from the roof, only to land softly on his feet. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled, someone was here.

He unwillingly let out a growl in response to the threat, it was no one he knew. He had felt that aura before but he did not recognize it. He smelt the air again before letting out another growl, "Come out, whoever you are"

Remus was not aware that he was turning feral as he had never before.

He felt movement behind him, and turned to attack just as another body crashed into him, and a solid arm pushed him against the wall, pressing into his neck.

Remus was lost in a haze, he growled and kicked out his legs, hitting the man on his shin, whose hold loosened enough for Remus to twist and throw the person against the wall, getting his first look at the man.

The man was over 6 feet tall, broad around the chest and thigh, all bulging muscles. He had brown hair falling messily on his head to his shoulders, and yellow eyes. Those eyes told him everything, this was another werewolf.

"Who are you?", Remus growled, as he used all his strength to hold the man against the wall, even though he could feel as if the person was allowing himself to be held in this position and could probably break free at any time, had he wanted it.

"Ah, little Remus does not recognize me", the person spoke, with a smirk twisting on his lips.

Remus scowled at being called 'little'.

"I ask again, who are you?"

The person leaned forwards until their lips were almost touching and Remus stepped back to avoid it. Taking advantage, the person pushed forward and Remus fell to the floor, fighting and growling as the other tried to pin him down.

The person quickly had Remus subdued. Remus was on his back, hand on the ground above his head, and his legs pinned by the other guy. Remus fought to get out, regretting not having his wand on him. If he had his wand this would not have happened.

"You have lived with wizards your whole life, that you can't even fight like a werewolf. You have become a weakling Remus Lupin". The person above him spoke shaking his head, his hold firm.

Remus opened his mouth to ask the person who he was and what he wanted when the other spoke.

"I am Fenrir Greyback", Remus's eyes widened, "Your maker, and I just wanted to see what you had turned into after all these years"

Remus's eyes shifted to molten lave, fury blazing in them, as he renewed his fight to break free.

"You monster", Remus choked out.

"I am no monster", Fenrir growled angrily. "Do not speak of things you don't know. I know you have questions, but I can not answer them now, because you are absolutely unwilling to listen"

Fenrir tightened his hold, having to use more force than he wanted, because the cub was fighting back.

"Listen to me!",he demanded, "You don't know anything about me or why I turned you. NO! I am not attracted to the flesh of children", Fenrir spoke up before Remus could accuse him.

"I only bite children who are dying with their parents permission", Remus scoffed at hearing that, not believing a word, even though he had stopped fighting very hard, because Fenrir was doing nothing but sit on him.

"I know you don't believe me, and I wont try to convince you. I know you have joined packs to convince them to join Dumbledore's side. Listen to me!", Fenrir scowled when Remus tried shaking his head,

"I know!The reason they never joined is because they knew that Dumbledore would never do anything for them. If he cared so much, why were you the only werewolf that was ever allowed to attend Hogwarts? I also know that you did manage to convince a pack not to join the Dark Lord. It has been months and the Dark Lord is dead, why is there nothing being done for that pack? hm? Go ask Dumbledore, or is it that you don't care about them as well, just like him", Fenrir spat, before letting go of Remus and jumping back.

Remus was angry again and tried to attack Fenrir, "You are lying. Dumbledore would never do that. He cares about the people!"

Fenrir avoided the punch and grabbed hold of the fist when it came again and squeezed it.

"You are weak Remus, which is not all your fault.", Fenrir's eyes softened minutely.

Remus then used his free hand to punch, but Fenrir caught that as well. He twisted Remus and turned him around so that his back was to him, with his hands crossed to his front. Fenrir held his legs between his own. Remus could not move at all.

He was breathing hard by this point. he felt Fenrir come close and breath in his hair causing him to freeze. His eyes widened when he felt Greyback press a kiss to his head. He shook his head, trying to dislodge himself.

Fenrir suddenly let go and Remus stumbled back. He quickly got his balance and turned around to face Greyback,

"Maybe its time to talked to your father as well. It's his fault you never had a pack, but now that I have you, I am not letting you go"

Fenri then walked backwards, ready for when Remus attacked,"If you want to talk, you'll know how to find me"

Fenrir smirked as he gave him a salute and vanished, leaving a confounded Remus behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Fenrir knew he could get in trouble for what he just did. When he heard the Black and Rabastan were dating, he knew that his wolf was free.

It had been difficult staying away knowing that it was not the right time.

It had still not been a good time, but he had to sow the seed. Remus needed to learn to think for himself. His father had arrested Fenrir once, and called werewolves foul and worthy of death. Because of him, the ministry had been thinking of having werewolves killed on the spot.

Fenrir did the only thing he could, to get revenge, and stop the travesty from occurring.

He turned Lupins son. He had thought that he had enough time, but Lupin had found out about it and stopped him before he could take the cub with him. He had planned on leaving a note to threaten him that if he followed through with the killing he might end up killing his own son.

It had all gone wrong from there. He and his pack had tried tracking the man down, but he always kept moving. He had been shocked when he heard news that his cub was going to Hogwarts. He knew then that he was out of his reach, but not anymore.

His cub would have his family, he would make sure to teach him everything he should have already known.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**(LONGBOTTOM MANOR)**_

Bella was pacing the receiving hall in Longbottom manor. Rodolphus sat on the sofa and watched her in amusement.

"Oh do shut up Rody", Bella snapped.

"What!? I did not say anything?"

"You were thinking it", came the retort.

Rodolphus looked at his wife and let out a smile. How things had changed. It had been easy getting Bella out of the hospital with Frank and Alice agreeing to take her into their care. Bella had never been happier. She and Alice awed and cooed over the baby while Rodolphus could have interesting political discussions with Frank.

Although both were on slightly opposing views, what with Frank being a light supporter and Rodolphus a Dark one, their debates lasted well into the night, trying to convince each other of their opinions.

The most tiring time had been when Augusta had tried to attack Bella. The women had accepted them calmly enough and then one day when Alice, Frank and Rodolphus had been out working, leaving Bella with Neville, the old women had tried to kill Bella.

What Augusta seemed to have forgotten was that Bella was the Dark Lord's inner circle. That position was not easy to get. Even without a wand, Bella was formidable. Bella had avoided the curse and had the women's wand in her hand, she then crucio'd the witch.

Luckily at the time, Narcissa had arrived at the Manor with Draco.

She entered the nursery in time to see Bella cast the Crucio. She charmed the nearest table to come between the two women. The table broke into splinters from the impact with the curse.

Narcissa quickly managed to disarm Bella, bind Augusta and obliviate her memory. She then used a spell the Dark Lord taught all inner circle members to remove the obliviate from her wand. It was wandless and would leave no imprint.

The wards had already informed Frank of the situation.

By the time he arrived with the aurors, the situation was such that; Augusta had cursed Bella who had avoided it and then tried to crucio her. Narcissa had arrived in time to magick the table to protect Bella, disarm Augusta and bind her.

As Bella did not have any wand, there was no other explanation. Narcissa allowed her wand to be checked over, and it showed the three spells she had cast.

_Permoveo _to move the table, _Expelliarmus_ to disarm and I_ncarceratus _to bind her. Augusta's wand on the other hand, showed _confringo, _the blasting curse and the _crucio._

The aurors had been impressed that Narcissa had managed to do what she had with a baby on her lap. Narcissa's presence had Lucius involved and that sped up the whole process of shutting the case.

Since Augusta did not remember using the curse, and no one had been hurt, she was sent of to Scotland to heal. Frank and Rodolphus made sure that the details of the curses remained hidden. The newspaper only reported that she had been attacked and no details were give. Frank did so to save his mother and Rodolphus because he knew Bella had done something; she was still trigger happy.

Things had calmed down after that. They managed to live in relative harmony while Bella enjoyed having a child as much as she could.

"Bella, they are coming. Quit pacing". Rodolphus grasped her arm as she crossed him and pulled her into his lap.

Bella had just gotten comfortable when the floo activated and Alice exited the fireplace. She had not even stepped out of the fireplaces when Bella jumped from her husbands lap and took the baby.

"Hello, little one", she cooed.

"Aunt Bella", Neville spoke up, giving her a wide smile. Bella smiled back at him before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Rodolphus helped Alice take off her cloak, as Bella seemed to be useless, when Frank came through.

"You are not trying to take my wife are you?", He teased.

Rodolphus let out a chuckle, "My own wife would castrate me, if I even tried"

Frank winced at that, knowing that it was true, before he chuckled.

"Good incentive to keep you to your wife's bed"

"Alice, let these men talk about such an interesting topic, tell me everything about the party", Bella said.

They all moved to the sitting room, where Alice summoned toys for Neville, and Bella sat on the ground to play with him, listening to Alice.

The men sat and listened as well, Frank adding his own observations once a while.

"You know it seemed as if he did not want Harry cutting the phoenix cake", Alice commented.

"Hmmm, there was something strange about that. Though Dumbledore has not even looked at us since we took you in. I can only take that as beneficial for us. Maybe he won't harass us anymore." Frank said.

Rodolphus spoke at that,

"With Dumbledore, you never know"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**(GRIMMAULD PLACE)**_

Sirius entered Grimmauld place and let out a tiring sigh. He stretched his back and heard a pop. Rabastan came out from the direction of the kitchen, a class of firewhisky in his hand.

"Hey," he said.

He gave Sirius a kiss on the lips and offered a glass which Sirius refused.

"What took you so long I thought you would have come home a while back. You were not cheating on me were you?"

Sirius let out a huff at that, "You are the cheater in this relationship. Beside I had a long chat with Lilly. I told her everything".

Sirius fell on the sofa just as Rabastan choked on the sip he had just taken. Sirius got up and patted him on the back waiting for the other to get his breath back, "You TOLD her! Everything! How much is everything?!"

Rabastan was worried, What had that mutt told Lily?

Sirius just looked confused, he was tired and he really had no idea what was bothering Rabastan, "Well, everything. As in everything that I did not tell James. She figured out about Irene when I - might've- sort of- mentioned- that she was your problem, and I was dealing with it."

Rabastan let out a sigh at that. "And?"

"That's it really. I told her how I found out you were having a kid, got mad, ignored you, you came, told me everything, well somethings, and then we had sex"

Rabastan took the glass away from his mouth, before he choked again, "You told her about us having sex!?"

"Not in detail!", Sirius glared at him, "But she got the idea, its not like she doesn't know what happens"

Rabsatan just shook his head, "Anything else I should know about?"

"I told her about me having the women bought here. I made sure she know, that there was nothing between the women and us. "

Rabastan shivered at the thought, ugh, thank the Dark Lord he did not remember that night.

"You look tired", Rabastan said as he looked towards Sirius only to see that the other had fallen asleep. It was well past midnight, and he had kept Sirius up the previous night as well.

Sirius had barely had any rest in the past months, always catering to that pregnant witch, when he was not catering to Rabastan.

He really needed to get some time for himself, what with keeping an eye on the Black estate, and working on taking his votes back from Dumbledore, which was not as easy as it seemed. They were having difficulty finding the exact copy of the contract so that they knew how to act.

Rabastan cleared such heavy thoughts from his head, as he watched Sirius sleeping, while he finished his glass.

He picked up the glass to take it to the kitchen when Kreacher popped up and took it, "You be putting Master to bed"

Rabastan let out a chuckle, a house elf liked to order him around, how the mighty had fallen. He picked up Sirius, deciding not to use his wand and jostle him too much, and took him to his room.

Irene had the room two doors down in case she needed anything. It was all the mutts idea who was running himself ragged.

He changed Sirius's clothes, leaving him only in pajama bottoms, and tucked him in. He was just about to get in bed, when there was a knock on the door.

He winced, quickly going to open it, before Sirius woke up. Irene was standing out side, belly prominent, being seven months pregnant that she was.

"What?" he demanded, not bothering to soften his voice. This women had tried to kill herself along with _his _unborn child, not that she would have succeeded, the magic would have informed him, but it was the principle of the matter. On top of which, she acted as if she owned the bloody place, just because Sirius let her stay.

"Oh. I thought I heard the floo. Has Sirius come home yet?"

"He is sleeping. This is not your home. What do you want from him?" Rabastan was curt in his response. He did not like this women, something about her bothered him. She was too soft, especially when she went running to Sirius, about her aches and cravings.

He had to talk to Lucius, he needed to know what she was planning, and Lucius would probably see something that he was missing.

"Oh. Don't worry, it was just something he asked of me. I'll talk to him tomorrow. See you.", she gave him a sickly sweet smile, that made him want to snarl, and walked back to her room.

He closed the door and looked at the man sleeping on the bed. He hoped everything went okay, he wanted his kid and he wanted that women out of here.

* * *

**A/N:** To **Master-of-Masters; **hope this clears up the Irene business. Next chapter is mostly going to be Sirius and Rabastan, so fans of that pairing will like the next chapter. I think this is one of the few chapters where there is no Lucius. For some reason, I like having Lucius in almost all of my chapters. What do you think? A little insight into Severus Snape, What was that letter? (evil grin). Another pairing, Remus/Fenrir. I kind of twisted the history a little bit. All original info is from Harry Potter wiki. So? Reviews. Let me know what you liked.

**GUEST:** I think you should do a scene as an introduction to Dumbledore's mind.

**REPLY: **Hey. Thanks for reviewing. I already have a chapter from Dumbledore's POV. It is Ch#16. I will not have Dumbledore's POV much, because I don't like being in his head(shiver). I can't show what he is thinking now because that might have some spoiler as it might reveal his plans. Some times in the future I will have a chapter that will be only from Dumbledore's POV which will show his thoughts on the whole time period, from here to then, till then you are going to have to stay in the dark on this topic though. Sorry. :(

**REPLY TO noelnoel2:**It was actually a continuation to the warning in my A/N. I have heard that some people like to complain about it, so I was politely asking those people to Skip :P. I am removing it though, I don't want other people to laugh in the middle of the scene, as you did. :D:P

**GUEST: **About my quitting.

**REPLY**: Sorry if I scared you and sorry for the miss communication there. I did not mean quit the story, I am not quitting this story.I meant that I quit trying to force myself to show a time skip. I just let it come to me rather than running after it. :)


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I am late updating this but It is long to make up for it :D Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. BE PREPARED TO FIND MISTAKES. **

**Chapter 27**

Sirius Black woke up in the morning to the smell of breakfast. His stomach growled. How long had he been asleep? He blearily opened his eyes, just as there was a knock on the bedroom and Irene entered.

Sirius sat up on the bed, the sheets pooling at his waist, making Irene gulp.

She cleared her throat, raised the tray she was carrying.

"I got breakfast for you. You were very tired yesterday"

Sirius fully woke up when he saw her carrying the tray. He suddenly threw the sheets away, making Irene squeak before she saw that he was wearing pajamas.

Sirius ignored her squeak, went up to her and took the tray from her, putting in on the table.

He tsked, "You should not have done that. You are 7 months pregnant. It is dangerous for you"

Sirius would know, he had gone through Lily's birthing and James craziness. James would read every book he could find on pregnancy and recite it to Sirius, who had not wanted to know most of that stuff.

Irene suddenly swayed and Sirius quickly took hold of her before she fell. Irene put her hands on his shoulders to balance herself.

"You are right. Maybe I overtaxed myself" Irene said, as Sirius made her sit on the bed.

"You just sit there and relax. Okay.", Irene nodded, before tears starting falling from her eyes.

"But I just wanted to help you. You take such good care of me, that I just... just wanted to do something nice for you. Rabastan does not care about me or this kid, and you really care"

Sirius looked uncomfortable for a second before he put her head on his shoulder and patted her back.

"There, There"

Sirius did not see the smile Irene gave to Rabastan, who was standing by the door, watching the scene unfold.

Rabastan cleared his throat to get Sirius's attention, trying to control the jealousy raging through him. Sirius was not attracted to Irene, he tried telling himself, even though unlike Rabastan, Sirius had dated and slept with girls before.

Sirius looked up, and gave a wide grateful smile, glad Rabastan was here. He left Irene and went to him, giving a peck on the lips, which quickly heated up as Rabastan refused to let go. Both were breathing hard by the time it ended.

Sirius laughed when his stomach grumbled again, "I should eat something. Have you both had breakfast yet?" Sirius asked, as he turned to the table. Rabastan gave a smirk to Irene who just smiled back, saying,

"Actually yes, but I feel kind of hungry again. You know, feeding for two here"

"Oh, come on you can share mine. I doubt I can eat that much"

Rabastan watched as Sirius conjured another chair and Irene joined him.

Rabastan wanted to break something. He had woken up in the morning, knowing Sirius would be tired. Had made breakfast himself, with Kreacher's help of course, to give to Sirius. He had needed to send the letter to Lucius, so he left and asked Kreacher to take the breakfast up stairs.

He had wanted to have breakfast with Sirius in bed. Why did Kreacher give the tray to the bitch? Rabastan knew he was a Slytherin and he should act like one, but the woman was carrying his child, he could not do anything without harming her.

Beside if he did threaten her, she would go to Sirius and then he would get mad again. He was stuck, he needed help.

"Sirius, I need to get some work done. I am warding a house for some foreign delegates so Lucius will be coming over for the day so that we can discuss it."

Sirius looked up from his breakfast, "Why would Malfoy be coming?"

"Because they are his guests."

Sirius just waved his hand, "Okay fine. I need to go visit Remus today anyways."

Rabastan tightened his hand in a fist. As much as he wanted Sirius away from the woman, he did not want him going to Lupin as well. Lucius would also prefer it if Black was here.

"Can't you go tomorrow? I think Lucius wanted to talk to you."

Sirius looked up at that confused, why would Malfoy want to talk to him?

"It's not like I will gone the whole day. I will be back by lunch."

Rabastan relaxed his fist, glared at a smirking Irene, and left to go to the study, which he had made as his own.

Irene suddenly commented, "He is very confusing and cold. How can you stand living with him?"

Sirius got up from the table, and gathered the dishes, calling Kreacher to take them away.

He then looked at Irene, "Because I love him. Now I need to change my clothes, could you please leave"

Irene gave him a smile and left, closing the door behind her. Sirius locked the door, and let out a sigh. He had a feeling there was something going on between Irene and Rabastan.

Well, he needed to talk to Remus, it might help him figure out what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius entered the cottage to find it empty. He looked around, confused.

"Remus? You there?"

He checked the kitchen and then went up the stairs to look in the bedroom. The bedroom and washroom were both empty. Sirius went back down again, wondering whether he should have informed Remus he was coming.

He was just about to leave the cottage when he heard a thud. He turned and went in to the sitting room, the sound was coming from the chimney. He put his head in and soot fell on his face along with another thud. He cleaned his face with a spell and apparated on top of the roof.

He raised his eyebrow at the picture that met him. Remus sitting next to the chimney banging his head against it.

"Had I known you liked banging stuff so much, I would have bought you drums a long time ago"

Remus jumped on hearing his voice, the wards were still attached to Sirius as it was an original Black property, so Remus had not been informed when Sirius came in.

Remus got up a wide smile on his face.

"Sirius, I am so glad to see you"

Remus got up, went and pulled Sirius into a tight hug. Sirius patted his back, confused over such a show of affection from Remus.

"You okay?"

"What? Oh ya, great, just peachy. What about you?"

Sirius just looked at Remus, making the other fidget.

Remus let out a sigh, went back to the chimney and patted at the space next to him for Sirius to sit.

Sirius sat down, and waited.

Both were silence for a while, Sirius decided not to burden Remus with his problem right now. It seemed Remus already had a lot of problems on his mind.

"Remus?", he questioned.

Remus laid his head against the chimney and looked up at the clear sky.

"Do you know that James hates the fact that you are dating a guy?"

Sirius knew that James hated Rabastan, but it seemed as if Remus was talking about more than that,

"I know he hates Rabastan. I was surprised you took it so well."

Remus looked at Sirius and let out a smile, "I always knew there was something you were hiding. It was Rabastan wasn't it? The guy you dated and left at Hogwarts?"

Sirius just nodded, not able to explain more than that.

"You don't need to tell me everything Sirius. As for James, he does not just hate the fact that you are dating Rabastan. He hates the fact that you are gay. The only reason he has not said anything is because you are his best friend, so he is overlooking it. I am not his best friend Sirius. He would never accept me."

Sirius was silent as he swallowed this new information, he did not ask Remus how he knew. Remus had his secrets, but he would never lie.

"We know James was always prejudiced, so was I for that matter", Sirius said, his contempt towards himself clear, "I grew up. James still has a bit of childishness in him, surprisingly, considering he is a father. He is still accepting me, and Remus he will accept you as well. You are also his friend. Besides we can change his mind. Is this why you did not go to the party yesterday?"

Remus nodded, and Sirius observed him, something else was bothering him. This may be the reason Remus did not come to the party, but now that he looked closely, he could see bruises under his eyes, as if he had not slept the night before.

"Remus? Is that the only thing bothering you?", Sirius asked.

He turned towards Remus and used his hand to make Remus look into his eyes. They were shadowed with confusion. There was something more here.

"Remus, I am your best friend, not James. I will never betray you and never look down upon you, no matter what. You are not mad at me for Rabastan, unlike James. I will not be mad at you. Tell me what is bothering you? Don't let it fester."

Sirius kept looking into those eyes holding them with his own, letting Remus see that he would never betray him.

Remus's eyes filled up, a think sheer of tears gathered before one slipped from his eyes. Sirius's eyes widened and he grew worried. He pulled Remus towards himself and hugged him, "Remus!"

Remus let out a sob against his shoulder. He could not control it, no one other than the Marauders had shown him complete acceptance, even then though, he had known that James and Sirius were best friends. He was the brains they used when they wanted something done. He had been glad when Sirius had started paying attention to him.

Remus had always been observant though, he had seen Sirius with a string of woman, before he stopped completely. Then after graduation, he forced them to move together in the cottage, and they started what ever they had.

Remus had never given his heart to Sirius, because he had always felt that he did not have Sirius's. He had smelt a male on Sirius all those years ago and had known that Sirius was using him.

But now, Sirius was with him, claiming he was his best friend now, not James and he did not feel so alone anymore.

Another sob escaped him and he could not hold it in anymore. He told him everything, how Fenrir came to him, how he told him to ask Dumbledore and talk to his father.

Sirius listened even as he froze at the mention of Fenrir, the monster who was the cause behind Remus's pain, who loved to kill children. Sirius stopped his train of thought, he was not going to jump to conclusion.

He patiently listened, a frown on his face at what Fenrir was saying about Dumbledore. He was no fan of Dumbledore and knew that there was more to the man that met the eye. It actually would make sense if Dumbeldore did not do anything for the werewolves but why?

A lot of things did not make sense and here he thought with the war over, they had nothing to worry about.

Remus finally finished, his breathing labored, he had stopped sobbing during the tale and just rested his head against Sirius. He pushed back, rubbed his eyes and just looked at the horizon again, waiting for Sirius's judgement.

"Well, I guess you need to buff up Remus, if you want to beat that guy."

Remus's eyes widened and he looked up to see Sirius's grinning at him. He smiled back.

Sirius then asked the question that had been bothering Remus all night long, "Are you going to tell Dumbeldore?"

Remus just shook his head, "I don't have a clue. I should, I really should, the ministry is looking for him, and it might make it easier to catch him, but..."

"You don't want to. Why?"

Remus looked at Sirius again, "Because I am curious! I want to know what he was talking about. Why do I need to talk to my father? What does he have to do with anything? I have not seen that man since my mother died. He told me he never wanted to see me again, even though he was proud that I was not a monster like my sire. I think that was the only compliment he ever gave me, after I turned, and It meant more to me than anything. I never wanted to be like Greyback. I still don't."

Sirius was silent while he thought over what could be done. Malfoy was coming over today, he was a Death Eater, even if he had been forced to take the mark, He would know about this.

"The decision is yours Remus. You know I don't trust Dumbledore completely, you even know why, and I know what you think of the matter", Sirius stopped Remus from trying to give excuse to Dumbledore's action, "You were not there at the party Remus."

Sirius then told him what happened at the party, deciding to trust him with the rest as well. He told him about Irene, not telling of his suspicions that something was going on between her and Rabastan.

Remus was speechless, "Why did you tell me this now?"

Sirius just smiled, "You trusted me with that information Remus. I think it only fair that I trust you as well."

Remus smiled back, glad that he had such a good friend,

"So have you made a decision?"

Remus got up from the chimney, "Yes, I am not going to tell Dumbledore now. I will, just not now, not until I find out why Greyback came to me and what he meant by my father. After I have satiated my curiosity I will help the ministry find him and have him arrested."

"What if you find something you do not want to know? You always were too curious for your own good?"

"We all were, but I think I need to know Sirius. I suddenly feel as if there are so many questions and no answers. I wont be able to move forward without them"

"Remus, you do what you think is right. I will always support you"

Remus and Sirius shared a smile before Remus suddenly heard a growl.

Sirius looked at his stomach, "When was the last time you ate anything? Come, lets cook something. I need to head back soon, Rabastan is a Slytherin, a jealous one at that, he is probably pacing the floor right now"

"Does he know that we used to sleep together?"

"Oh yes he does. He does not like it at all, the poor fellow", Sirius smirked.

Remus just shook his head, Sirius may have matured but he was still the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius did not know how right he was. Rabastan _was _pacing the floor in the sitting room, while Lucius sat on the sofa, his cane next to him and watched with amused eyes.

"You will burn a hole in the ground if you continue that"

Rabastan just scowled at Malfoy,

"How would you feel if " he suddenly changed his words at the glare Lucius threw his way,"your wife was with one of her previous lovers, and late for a meeting with you"

Lucius's eyes glinted with amusement and he laughed. He knew what Rabastan had been about to say. Marvolo and he had been more open about their relationship, which had made Lucius very happy. He knew that Marvolo was not comfortable letting others know about his weaknesses. The fact that he was his weakness made him happy every time he thought about it.

"I trust my _wife", _Lucius said, shaking his head in amusement.

He tilted his head to the side and nodded towards the entry way. A few minutes later Irene came through the door, her stomach holding her belly.

"Oh hello."she said to Lucius, before turning towards Rabastan, all good cheer.

"Rab, relax. Just because Sirius is with his best friend, who also happens to be his old lover, does not mean you have anything to worry about"

Rabastan felt like attacking her. His hand had turned into a fist, before he could open his mouth, he heard someone coughing as if in a fit. He looked at Lucius, who seemed to be suffering from something, his head was down and his shoulders were shaking.

Lucius looked up and saw both looking at managed to contain his amusement, he should come here more often and bring Marvolo with him. These people were very entertaining.

"Sorry about that." Lucius cleared his throat, "Please continue"

Lucius sat back, relaxed, putting one leg over another, and decided to observe what happens.

Rabsatan looked at him confused, before he turned back to Irene, to give her a piece of his mind, "Irene!"

He heard the front door open and Sirius came straight into the sitting room, just in time to hear Rabastan. He came in, looked at a scared looking Irene, who was swaying and glared at Rabastan. His happiness at coming home evaporating in an instance.

"Do NOT raise your voice at her!"

He took hold of Irene and made her sit on the double sofa, sitting next to her, "Nerves are not good for her or the baby"

Rabastan tried to contain his anger, he was at his limit.

"Why were you so late?!"

Sirius just looked at him,

"I was having hot monkey sex with Remus, and got delayed, you got a problem with that?"

Sirius did not reveal anything from his facial expression, which stuck Rabastan, Sirius was hiding again.

He wanted to kill something.

They had all forgotten, Lucius, who was quietly observing, he had cast a notice me charm on himself the moment Rabastan had turned away. He decided it was the best time to interfere.

"Black, your mother taught you better than that. First you ignore a guest, and then you admit to cheating. You never admit as such, it is better to keep it hidden, especially from a Slytherin, if you value your lover's life"

The rest of the room flinched on hearing his voice. The tension dissolved as quickly as it had come, and Rabastan relaxed. Sirius was messing with him, he could not tell whether it was a Slytherin trait or a Gryffindor one.

Sirius himself was shocked out of his anger, he had not seen Malfoy, although he had known that the other would be coming.

"Sorry. Hello Malfoy, do you want something to eat, drink?",

Lucius could hear the sarcasm and replied in kind,

"Why thank you Black. No please don't hurt yourself with this kindness. I do not want anything. It is time for lunch and I will be expected at home"

Sirius let out a chuckle, and relaxed complete, "Stay for lunch then. Rabastan said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Lucius nodded, "Yes, I will stay for dinner. We will talk afterwards."

"Okay. Oh, and I need to talk to you as well. I went to Remus and he had something interesting to say about Gr-"

Lucius's eyes shone for a minute, before he cut Sirius of, "When is lunch going to be ready. I am feeling hungry. We can talk afterwards, can't we?"

Sirius was confused, Malfoy was one of the most well mannered people he knew, he did not cut people off, he must be really hungry.

"Kreacher!"

Kreacher came with ha pop, "Is lunch ready?"

Kreacher looked up at Sirius, glared at Irene, making Sirius raise his eyebrow and replied, "Yes Master. I was just coming to tell you"

Lucius meanwhile observed Irene, as she subtly tightened her hand on her stomach at the glare Kreacher gave her. It seemed as if Irene was protecting the child from Kreacher. Why? Or was it the other way around?

"Let's move into the dining room then", Sirius said.

Normally they would just eat in the kitchen, but Lucius was a stickler for proper behavior and protocol. Lords did not eat in the kitchen like some servant.

They went to the dining room, Sirius sitting on the head of the table, with Rabsatan next to him. Irene was moving to sit on the other other side of Sirius when Lucius intercepted her, and maneuvered it so that he was between her and Sirius.

Lunch was eaten in silence for the most part, with small discussion between Lucius and Rabastan about the house that was to be warded.

"Where is this house? Who is coming? I have tried to be more politically aware, but this is the first time I am hearing of it ?" Sirius questioned.

Lucius was the one who replied, wiping his mouth with a napkin before he answered,

"Well, they are not in the country yet and won't be for some time. There is no place for the delegates to stay here if they do come. The ministry had made no such provisions so people always had to stay at inns and the like. We are trying to change that. Until it is to be decided what is going to happen, we want houses in London for their stay. We need those houses warded by the best and Rabastan is the best. This information is not public knowledge yet, so I would prefer if you kept quiet about it."

"Sure", Sirius replied, while Irene just nodded her head.

When they were done with lunch and were about to move to the sitting room, Lucius held Irene, who swayed as she stood up from the chair.

"My dear, you seem very tired. In your condition, you should be resting as much as you can. I have a son I know", he smiled charmingly at Irene, making her blush. "Why don't you go rest dear? hm?"

Irene let out a giggle at the handsome man in front of her, how she wished she was carrying his child. She smiled shyly up at him and moved from the table. "Yes I probably should"

Rabastan watched Lucius work his magic on the girl and laughed inside. Sirius on the other hand was confused, it looked as if Malfoy was flirting with her.

Rabastan turned towards Sirius and felt like scowling at the frown on his face as he watched Irene. He hoped Sirius was not jealous.

Lucius and Irene left the room together talking to each other. Sirius stood from the chair,

"Why is Malfoy acting like that? I would not like it if he tried something with her"

Rabastan scowled at Sirius, enough was enough,

"What? Are you jealous?"

"Me? Of Malfoy?. Why would I be jealous!?" Sirius threw the napkin on the table in anger, what was going on here.

"You are the one who slept with her, she is carrying your child!"

"I told you, I was forced, I was never attracted to her and even now I am not. I have ever been with a woman, the same can't be said about you!"

Sirius barked back in anger, "What the hell are you applying?"

"I have seen how you act around her!. Always catering to her, asking her if she is alright-"

"I am worried about _YOUR BABY!"_

Lucius watched the two from the doorway, shaking his had told himself that he would not interfere and here he was interfering. Those blundering idiots needed his help again. He had informed Rabastan the first time that Sirius probably knew about the kid and was mad.

Now he had to involve himself in their mess again. Still it was better, Black would turn to the dark, slowly but surely, if they kept it up. He had just charmed Irene to sleep. She would not expect anything.

Lucius started clapping slowly, getting both their attention. Both were on opposite sides of the table now, breathing hard and scowling at each other.

"Well done. Here I thought you two loved each other." he shook his head in mock disappointment.

Sirius had the presence of mind to feel guilty while Rabastan just scowled at Lucius.

"Tell me what is going on here?", he demanded.

Lucius raised his eyebrow. Took out his wand and waved it around, silencing the whole room.

"Create a privacy ward", He said, eyes stony.

Rabastan felt the a chill pass through him, those eyes sometimes scared him, now was one of those times, he should not have spoken like that.

With hands that shivered slightly, he took out his wand and pointing towards the ceiling, cast the rune needed. Magic left his wand and a dome was created. Sirius watched, as awed as the first time, at how Rabastan could use a single rune, when most would require a long line of incantations.

Lucius then sat on the head seat of the table, between the two, the dishes had been cleared by Kreacher sometimes during their fight. He put his elbows on the table and looked at them.

"Rabastan. You have hidden from Sirius the reason behind your reactions. Tell him, _now"_

Rabastan swallowed while Sirius looked on curious.

"I-I am jealous of that bitch! She is using you Sirius. I made that breakfast in the morning for us both and she made it seem as if it was her. Why Kreacher gave her the tray I don't know, but its like she is trying to steal you from me. I don't know what she wants which is why I asked Lucius here to help."

Sirius's eyes widened, "You were jealous of her. I thought there was something going on between the two of you. Rabastan the only reason I am doing this is for _you _and _your _child."

Rabastan let out a sigh and slumped in the chair. Sirius crossed the tableand hugged him from behind.

"I can't believe you thought that. The only person I am with and want to be with is you. There is nothing between me and her or Remus. I will tell you why it took longer at Remus's but nothing happened. Beside you are mistaken about Irene. She does not have any plans or underhanded motives, she is only doing so because she feels alone and I take care of her. You ignore her so she needs some support. Pregnant woman are hormonal and they need support during this time. It could harm the kid otherwise"

Rabastan open his mouth to refute that statement, when Lucius let out a noise of disgust, catching their attention.

"I can't believe you both. You are acting like bloody Gryffindors!"

Rabastan let out a wince at that, as Sirius exclaimed, "Hey!?"

"Do be quiet the both of you", Lucius snapped.

He had more than enough things to deal with with Marvolo and the ministry without adding their little quarrel into the mixture. He did not have the patience for this at the moment.

"Black you are blind. That woman has been trying to get you leave Rabastan and stay with her. She hopes to gain your sympathy so that either you decide to let her stay afterwards or be with her. Does it not surprise you that the woman goes up and down these stairs and suddenly starts swaying when Rabastan raises his voice at her."

Sirius looked uncomfortable and opened his mouth, "She is pregnant and sensitive, she does not mean anything by it."

Lucius looked at him, "Call your elf Black"

Sirius did as such, confused.

"What be Master wanting?"

Sirius looked towards Malfoy,

Lucius looked at the elf, "Kreacher is it? Why were you glaring at Irene?"

Rabastan and Sirius both turned towards the elf, who just shook his head and started twisting his hair, "Kreacher answer him", Sirius ordered,

"Kreacher be told by Master to stop lady from harming baby. She say she hurt baby if me don't listen to her. She took tray in morning", Krecher let out with a wail. "Kreacher try but she be saying not tell anyone. Kreacher not want baby hurt"

Kreacher looked at the table and started banging his head against it.

Sirius was too shocked to act, but Lucius expecting it froze the elf,

"Black, tell your elf to stop!"

"Kreacher STOP!"

Kreacher stopped, fat tears pooling in his eyes.

Rabastan suddenly realized that he had not told anyone about the protection he had cast on the baby, "Kreacher, you did good, but the baby is safe. The only way she could have harmed the baby was by killing herself, which she tried to do by taking the pills. After that I made sure that she could never get hurt physically so she cant kill herself or the baby. That is why walking the stairs does not hurt her", the last he said to Lucius and Sirius.

He had forgotten about it actually, so worried about Sirius and his behavior.

Kreacher nodded and Sirius told him he could leave, which he did so.

Lucius looked at them, rolled his eyes, and got up to leave.

"Well, since I don't want to see you two go at each other I should leave"

"Wait!" Sirius suddenly said."I need to talk to you. Just give me a moment"

He turned back towards Rabastan, moving beside the chair, Rabastan stood up, not liking that Sirius was staring down at him. It did not make much of a difference, Sirius was still glaring at him.

Sirius poke softly, too angry to even scream, "Do you mean to tell me, that my running up and down, catering for her every whim, not wanting the child hurt, was for _naught_ because she and the child were protected all this time."

Rabastan gulped, scared of Sirius for the first time in his life.

Lucius watched, his eyes gleaming with triumph. The old Sirius would have screamed, this was so much better and entertaining. Rabastan had always been self composed, to see him like this was a treat. He would need to show Bella and Rodolphus this memory, and Marvolo of course.

Sirius just stared at Rabastan, who answered hesitatingly, "Yes"

"When were you going to tell me this exactly?" Sirius moved forward and Rabastan instinctively took a step back.

"I forgot!" Rabastan tried to explain, he actually had forgotten.

"Oh?", Sirius said.

Rabastan nodded hurriedly, not knowing what else to do.

Sirius smiled, which scared him even more, "Okay"

Sirius then went to the other side and sat next to Lucius, "Sit down Rabastan, I have to tell you both something. "

Rabastan was confused, was that it? but it did not feel like it was over.

Still, he sat back down, and decided to wait for the revenge he knew would come his way.

Lucius smirked and let out a chuckle, "What is it that you had to tell me Black?"

Sirius looked at him, mulling it over in his mind. "I was going to tell you in the sitting room but you stopped me.", Sirius's tone was questioning, he now knew that Malfoy did nothing without a reason, and food had not been it.

Lucius answered solemnly and accusingly, "You both have a stranger in the house, who you know nothing about, and you were handling out private information like it was candy. Till she is here, you both better be careful"

Rabatan nodded, disappointing in his own behavior, he had let his jealousy cloud his thinking.

Sirius felt like smacking him self. He had just told Remus to trust him, and here he was telling his secrets to an absolute stranger. Thankfully he had asked Remus about sharing the information with Lucius, in case the other knew something that could help Remus.

"You are right, we will be more careful. Anyway I went to Remus and he was troubled. I asked him about it and after I while he told me that he met Greyback last night."

Lucius sat up straight, anger gleamed in his eyes quickly, before it was gone. What was that mutt thinking? He wasn't!

Rabastan also quickly looked at Lucius before turning back towards Sirius, who did not notice both actions.

He told them the whole situation before he turned towards Lucius, "Remus is planning on talking to Dumbledore about it and then he is going to go to his father."

Lucius froze minutely, "Are you okay with him telling Dumbledore everything?"

"What?", Sirius wondered, "Oh, no no he is not going to tell Dumbeldore about Greyback. He is just going to ask him about what is being done for the werewolves. Come to think of it, I have not heard anything on the matter."

Lucius nodded at that, relaxing, "That is because nothing has been discussed on that matter at the moment. Why are you telling me this though?"

Lucius knew that Black would not share this information without a reason, he wanted something from him,

Sirius was shocked at how quickly Malfoy reached the conclusion that he wanted something, even though he did, he was a Slytherin, so he probably expected it from everyone.

"I know you were forced into talking the mark, but you were still on Voldemort's side", Sirius scowled as he admitted it, while the other two flinched, expecting pain, which did not come, "You probably know something about Greyback or can find out about it."

Lucius nodded slowly, they were moving into dangerous territory, he needed to be careful. Black had realized that he was with the Dark, even though he was forced, luckily not many people thought over it much to reach that conclusion, or he might have been in trouble.

"I cut my ties with the Dark the moment the Dark Lord died. I don't have any information at the moment, but I can try to find out, if you want?"

Sirius smiled brightly at that, "That would be great. I really want to help Remus."

Lucius nodded before getting up,

"If that is all, I will be on my way. Let me be clear, though,", he looked towards Rabastan, "If you both have any more spats and _love troubles_," he said with sarcasm,

"Do try talking to each and finding a solution to your problems, instead of using me as a crutch. I will not help you again." He warned.

Rabastan nodded at that knowing Lucius was earnest. Lucius did not like getting involved with other people's problems, unless it was to use them in some way.

Lucius suddenly smiled, a true smile, eyes align with humor, before turning to leave, "Oh Black, don't hold back and enjoy yourself", so saying he left the room, his laughter clear.

Rabatan turned to Sirius with a frown on his face, which froze at his expression,

"Sirius?", he questioned.

Sirius just smiled at him, eyes glinting, before he got up and left.

Rabastan felt a chill go through him. He put his hand on the table to stand up but suddenly realized that he could not move. He was stuck to the chair. He tried moving his fingers to make a rune and his fingers were stuck as well. It was like his whole body was glued to the chair, hand glued to the table and feet to the floor. He could not even wiggle.

He could only move his elbows and head, both which were not attached to any solid object.

"Sirius!" he shouted.

The silence charm was up, as was his own privacy charm.

"Kreacher!", he shouted again.

Kreacher came with a pop, took a look at Masters friend and smirked, "Yes, Master's friend"

"Let me free", he demanded.

Kreacher shook his head sadly,"Sorry, Master friend. Kreacher listen to Master. Master not say to free Master friend. Kreacher not do anything. Oh Master calling", Kreacher left with a pop,

"KREACHER!" Rabastan shouted again, receiving no answer.

"Sirius!"

Silence. Rabastan looked at the empty room, before hanging his head. After a while he chuckled. He deserved it, but he was not going to let Sirius get away with this. This meant WAR.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius Black left the dining room, wand in his hand, which he had used to spell the table and chair. He had done so when Rabastan was standing, so he could not feel the magic. His wand had been under the table the whole time. Malfoy had known somehow.

He blew the tip of his wand, this was going to be fun.

* * *

A/N: Wao. That was long. Please don't expect chapters to be as long as this one. I just wanted to finish the whole episode in one chapter which is why I did this. Next chapter is very short compared to this but, the length varies. We are about to move forward now. Please leave me a review telling me what you think. :D

**MP4: **Thank you for bringing that detail up. I have fixed it in this chapter, could not do in the last one.

**noelnoel2**: Thanks


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Short chapter but important for the next one. :)

**WARNING:** Male/Male (Rab/Siri), please skip the marked parts if you do not want to read that stuff. Thank you. Also I am very tired, its almost 7:00 in the morning, have been up all night, so there might be more mistakes than usual (sigh). I just wanted to get this out to you guys as quickly as I could.

**Chapter 28**

_2 Months later_

Kreacher was hiding under the table in the kitchen as loud bangs were heard from above. Kreacher hoped nothing valuable was broken. The artifacts lost their value when they were magically fixed. One might wonder what Kreacher was doing under the table. It was very simple. Two months ago Master Sirius and Rabastan started a prank war. What had started as revenge had turned into a fight which was now a massacre.

Kreacher was given the task of keeping count. Right now master Sirius was up by one point. One good thing that came out of it was the Irene had left the two alone after being a victim of one of their pranks.

Sirius had to give Rabastan his due. While Sirius had involved the Marauders to get revenge, Rabastan was alone. His brother and sister-in-law refused to help, telling him he deserved it. On the other hand, Lucius Malfoy had been known to offer him ideas, the sneaky Slytherin.

Today was thus just an ordinary day in Grimmauld place. It was now breakfast time, which called for a cease-fire. Kreacher put breakfast on the table, and left to clean up the mess in the attic.

Sirius and Rabastan were sitting in front of each other on the kitchen table. Irene watched enviously as both pretended to glare at each other, while playing footsie under the table. They thought she did not know but she could feel it, especially when one or another would hit the table.

Irene looked at the two men who obviously loved each other and felt herself come close to tears. She controlled herself, not wanting them to know, excused herself and got up from the table gritting her teeth at the sting of pain her back produced at the action.

She walked out of the room, wrapping her hand around her large tummy, tears steadily falling from her eyes. She had wanted so badly to break them up so she could be with Sirius. Rabastan was too cruel to stay with her. Sirius might have though, had he not found out what she planned. She had tried to be subtle but it had not worked.

She went up the stairs, the pain in her back making her wince. Her back had been hurting since morning, but it was nothing to worry about. With her due date at any time, it was to be expected.

She entered the room that was given to her and laid down on the bed, holding her stomach tightly, a sob escaping. She had not wanted this baby. All she had wanted those 9 months ago was to go to a pub and have fun. The war had been over and everything was okay. A half blood like her would not have had to hide or fear anymore.

She had seen this enigmatic man standing at the counter paying for had done what any woman out for some fun would have done. The next thing she knew they were at the nearest inn.

She remembered the whole night, the guy had seemed rushed, too eager. She had been surprised by his blunders, as if he did not know his way around a female body. She had tried to enjoy it as best she could but with the guys lack of skills it had not been very successful.

The guy had fallen asleep right after he had cum, and she had bought herself off. She had planned on leaving the guy there and then when she suddenly felt drowsy and fell asleep.

The next morning she had been glad to notice that the guy had gone. Her life had been normal after that, working at a shop and managing the till. It had been a few weeks later when she fainted in the shop that she found out she was pregnant. It could have been no one other than him. She was confused how she had gotten pregnant as she had been taking the potion and had cast the charm as well.

She had lost her job when the owner noticed she was not taking care of her health and consequently the baby. She had her hands full dealing with the hospital, who had tagged her as a danger. They called her depressed, as if they knew anything about her life.

At first she had been fine with everything but the baby had cramped her life style. She began hating it when she realized she could not do anything that might harm the baby. No drinking, no heavy magic, no pubs, no fun, nothing.

After losing her job, she decided to just get rid of the baby. She knew she might get in trouble but it would not be that bad. She tried many ways, some prescribed, even going to the muggle hospital, but nothing worked. The day she tried putting a knife through her stomach, she received an owl from someone.

It was the guy, he told her that the baby was protected and could not be harmed. If she tried again, she would be made a permanent ward in the mental hospital, until she delivered the baby. After which there would be no trace of her.

The threat was enough to stop her from trying to kill the baby. After that day, food would always be at her house, and it would always be clean. She never questioned it.

Soon though it became tiring. She decided that the only way to get the attention of the father was to kill the baby and the only way left to do that was to kill herself. She had just taken the pills one morning, when the room to her apartment was broken down, and the man from that night came with another guy.

She had passed out by then. Next thing she knew, she was in a house, where an elf was being told to keep an eye on her. She had decided to make the best of her situation and punish the guy by stealing his lover. She knew she was attractive, it would work out. Only it never did.

Now, Irene let out another sob. She was confused. A part of her wanted to give birth to the baby ,get rid of it and run as far away from all of this as possible, while another part of her wanted to hold the baby and keep it with her. Her baby, the one that had grown in her for 9 months,a part of her.

Irene sob was cut off by a hiss of pain as she felt her stomach cramp. She could not breathe from the pain before it relaxed. This was not good.

She suddenly got up from the bed when she felt wetness on her sheets. Shit, her water bag had burst. She was about to have the BABY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius had finished breakfast and was in a very compromising position. His mother's wonderful cutlery was on the floor. Poor Kreacher had popped in on hearing the noise and had popped away just as quickly, horrified.

Sirius Black, the Lord of the most ancient house of Black found himself face down on the table. Both his hands in front of him. A runic version of the sticking charm he had cast on Rabastan made sure that he could not move an inch while Rabastan made good use of his immobility.

_(SEX SCENE STARTS)_

Sirius could do nothing but gasp as Rabastan hit that spot inside of him. He could not move to give himself release. He could not even buck back against Rabastan.

Rabastan smirked as he thrust in Sirius's wonderful body, pressing kisses and nips to his back and neck. How he loved to torture Sirius. He could feel himself getting close. He sped up his thrusts and cancelled his rune on Sirius, bringing his hands to the front and gripped Sirius tightly, making the other groan.

He did not move his hand, just let it rest there, while he sped up his movements, his hips snapping, hitting Sirius directly on his soft spot.

"You are going to cum without any help. You are going to cum with just my cock inside you." Rabastan purred in Sirius's ear.

Sirius lat out a gasp at his choice of words. Rabastan pulled Sirius close, raising him from the table and Sirius felt himself cumming, white flashing through his eyes at the intense feeling. Rabastan could not help himself, feeling the heat and tightness, he release inside Sirius with a grunt.

_(SEX SCENE ENDS)_

Both were breathing hard in the aftermath as Rabastan cleaned them both up with a wave of his wand. They were just getting dressed when the heard a loud voice from up stairs,

"SIRIUS! RABASTAN! GET HERE NOW!"

It was Irene, and she was screaming, something was wrong.

Rabastan and Sirius ran up the stairs, while Kreacher popped in the kitchen with his hands still on his eyes. He listened to the silence before quickly taking a peek from his fingers. On finding an empty room, he took a sigh of relief and went about cleaning the room.

He heard running steps from the stairs and moved out to see master Sirius, run down the stairs and move into the receiving room. Kreacher just shook his head and got back to work, humming.

Sirius threw floo into the fire, "Malfoy Manor!"

He waited impatiently while he thought about what he was doing. It had been hard deciding where Irene was to give birth. He and Irene had wanted to do so in the hospital, so that the doctors could easily look after the baby after it was born.

Rabastan had disagreed and put out the 'I am father of the baby' card. According to him, he did not want it public knowledge about his child and who the mother was. Grimmauld was safe and no news would possibly leak, the same could not be said about Mungos.

Irene had agreed after that, not wanting to be hounded by other people about being the mother of the Lestrange's heir. She wanted nothing to do with the lot, especially after she lost her bid to get Sirius.

Sirius put his head into the floo, "CISSI!"

Lucius Malfoy came striding into the room, a scowl on his face, "What is it Black?"

Sirius glared at Malfoy, "Tell Cissi to come, now, Irene is having the baby!"

Narcissa entered the room, wearing her cloak as she asked, "How far along is she?"

Sirius looked confounded for a moment before he screamed, "How am I supposed to know? You are the healer arn't you?"

Lucius snapped his cane against the seat, getting Sirius's attention, "Do not talk to my wife with that tone", he warned. He then moved towards Narcissa. He helped button the cloak while whispering softly so that Sirius could not hear.

"Watch out for them. I will come in a while. Sirius is going to be crazy and Rabastan most likely unresponsive. I will inform Rodolphus and Bella."

Narcissa nodded as she moved towards the fire, scolding Sirius for not leaving so that she could come, and flood away.

Lucius took a deep breath, relaxing in the silence, knowing he would soon have to deal with a ruckus.

"So does this mean we will have to postpone our meeting then?", a voice spoke from the exit, making a shiver pass Lucius's body.

Lucius knew that he could rarely deny the man but at this moment, he let out a sigh, "I am afraid so my lord. I need to inform the Lestrange's so that they can go there. After that I will come back here. We could have our meeting then."

"Did you not just say that you were going to visit?", Marvolo questioned, wondering what excuse Lucius would give.

"I will My lord, but after the baby is born, there is no need for me to go now. The delivery can take a long time after all"

Marvolo nodded, eyes align with humor,a smirk on his lips, "I see. Well when you come back, I will be waiting to continue our meeting in the bedroom"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa entered the room to screaming from above, "If you are just going to sit and and stare, then LEAVE!"

It seems Lucius was right. Narcissa shook her head as she moved up the stairs, following Sirius, who had gone up the moment he had heard Irene scream.

Narcissa both loved and disliked this part of her job. As much as she loved helping bring a new life into the world, the men were a pain in the neck to deal with.

She entered the room to see Irene curled in a ball as she panted. Sweat dripped from her face, before she calmed down again. Narcissa decided to take action.

"You two. Out!"

"What? But we need to be here, what if something goes wrong?"

"Sirius Black, I am a healer and I have given birth as well. I know what to do. You both will only be a hindrance. Leave now."

Rabastan got up stonily and left the room, Sirius fought back before deciding to follow Rabastan and find out if the other was alright.

Sirius was surprised at his own behavior. He was acting worse than James had done during the twin's deliver and it was not even his kid.

He entered the corridor and started walking towards his own room. Rabastan had most likely gone there. He entered and saw Rabastan sitting on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Rab are you okay?"

Rabastan looked up and Sirius was surprised to see the pain on his face. He hurried forward and wrapped his arms around him.

"Please tell me what is wrong?"

Rabastan opened his mouth to answer before closing it again, he did not know how to explain.

He had known logically that Irene was pregnant and was having his baby, but it had not really been real. Now that the baby was on its way, he felt paralyzed. He did not know how to be a father. Hell, he did not know the first thing about raising a kid.

Rabastan felt someone shake his shoulder and looked up to the worried face of Sirius. For a minute he felt so alone but Sirius was there. He had not left him.

"I... I don't know... how to take care of a kid?"

Sirius looked at the confused expression of Rabastan, and felt like smiling. Their roles had reversed for a change. Rabastan was one of the most self-assertive people he knew.

"Rabastan, I don't know a thing either. I am like an uncle to Harry and Sebastain so I know a little bit how to take care of kids, but I don't know how to be a father. My own was nothing to aspire for..."

Sirius suddenly stopped, he had just assumed that he was going to be the father of the kid, but he wasn't was he. It was Rabastan's child, Sirius did not know what the kid was to him.

Rabastan looked at the expression on Sirius's face.

"Sirius, will you marry me and be a father to my child?"

Sirius looked at Rabastan, dumbstruck. He felt as if someone had removed the floor from his feet, he swayed and the next thing he knew, he was looking up at Rabastan's grinning face.

"Well. Will you marry me?"

Sirius swallowed and Rabastan could do nothing but kiss his throat. Sirius shook his head so that he could think properly.

"But this is so sudden. I..."

"We don't have to get married now. We can wait as long as you like, But I want to tie you with me forever so that you can never leave, and I want the child to have two father. Will you be okay with that?"

Sirius could only look up at the face of the man he loved. If they did get married it was not be considered as an official event unless they magically bonded.

"Do you realize what you are asking Rabastan?"

Rabastan rolled his eyes, "You can't answer straight can you. I think I know better than you what is involved in the whole process and what needs to be done. Now are you going to answer?"

"Yes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius sat in the study room , blushing to the tips of his hair, not that anyone could tell. He had accepted Rabastan proposal and was in the process of celebrating when Bella had barged in, looked at them in bed, half clothed, screamed and ran out the door.

Then he got a lecture of a life time from Bella for trying to have sex while another person was giving birth to their child.

Rabastan had gotten his cool back by then and had just smirked.

Now they were all waiting. It had already been a few hours. Sirius had winced at every scream that came from the corridor. It as so loud they could hear it through the walls. How was Narcissa going through with it?

Rabastan had gotten tired after a while and created a silence ward.

The women had sounded like she was getting tortured. They hoped everything was okay.

It had been 9 hours and Rabastan was bringing a glass of water to Sirius when Narcissa came into the room with a bundle in her hands. Sirius could see Rabastan lose his composure again and took the glass from him. They both stood and moved towards Narcissa, who smiled at them and put the small bundle in Rabastan's hand.

Rabastan pulled the cover from the face and looked at the face of the small baby.

"Congratulations, it's a boy"

Rabastan barely heard Narcissa, he was too busy looking at the miracle in his hand. He had not known it would effect him like this. He looked beside him at Sirius who was also smiling. Sirius raised his hand to wipe the tear that had gathered in Rabastan's eye. Rabastan looked at the tear in surprise.

"May I?" Sirius asked hesitatingly.

Rabastan nodded and slowly passed the baby to Sirius. Bella and Rodolphus came together to look at the cute baby. It had been very difficult for Bella to keep quite but she had managed just because she had promised Rodolphus.

Rabastan turned towards Narcissa, "Is she alive?"

If Narcissa was surprised by the question she did not let it show. Narcissa herself was curious about how Rabastan had known to ask for that question.

"She almost did. It felt like something was leaking her life, while at the same time, something was protecting her. In the end she survived but she is very week. I don't think she can survive another child though."

Rabastan nodded,

"Could you please give me a few minutes alone with her?"

Narcissa just nodded, sad, for the mother who was just about to lose her baby. She closed her eyes shook her head. She could not imagine ever giving up her baby to the father and being kicked out.

Rabatan exited the study and went to Irene's bedroom. It was dark, the curtains were drawn close. Irene was laying on the bed with her eyes closed.

Rabastan closed the door behind him and went to sit on the bed. Irene opened her eyes and was surprised to see the softness in Rabastan's eyes. They were only ever soft when looking at Sirius. She did not know why the look was being directed towards her.

"Irene I love Sirius, and I will marry him. There is nothing that can change that, but... If you want I can allow you to see your child from time to time."

Irene was confused, wondering why she was being given this opportunity. She had not even held the baby yet, she did not even know if it was a boy or a girl.

She had fallen unconscious right afterwards. For a moment she had thought she was going to die.

It had been painful... so painful. She had almost died because of this man and the baby he would not let her get rid off. She did not want anything to do with any of them.

"NO!", she practically screamed. She could not look at the reason she almost died. No she could not. She wanted to leave. She did not want to be stuck here, having to cater to the whim of these people. Her while body ached.

"I don't want to look at the baby. I don't want to do anything with it or you. Just give me the money to live comfortably on and I will leave the moment I can!"

Rabastan looked at the women on a bed and felt disgust raise up in him. For a moment he had felt compassion, enough to let her see her child, but people like her did not deserve it.

Irene watched the eyes become blank and cold again, and almost felt sorry for it, almost.

"Alright. I will have the money transferred into your account. Kreacher will look after you until you are better. The moment you are, you can leave"

Rabastan left the room, leaving silence behind. Irene looked at the door, confused about what was happening, she pressed a hand to her head, it was throbbing along with every bone in her body.

Tears fell from her eyes. She was going to be alone again, but it was better, she thought, than being stuck here with these people.

She closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep. Trying to forget the missing weight on her stomach. The kicks that she had been getting. Tears slipped as she mourned for her lost child. A child she did not want, not anymore, not ever again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One months later, Irene left Grimmauld place. She had decided to make a place for herself and she would, without these people.

It had been harder than she expected. Narcissa had scolded them and warned them that it was important for the baby to drink the mother's milk, which is why she had to stay even after she had gotten better. Narcissa had told her that she should not try having more kids, not like she would, she never wanted to have another kid.

She had prepared herself to face the child to give him milk, when Rabastan had come and told her to fill the milk bottles with milk. She had not known what he was taking about, but Sirius had explained how muggles took milk to give to the baby without the baby actually sucking, by using a pump.

Rabastan had known how to do it painlessly using magic but he decided that he did not want it to be painless. He resented the women for rejecting the child so easily. Even though that was what he had expected, he was not sure it was good for the child, knowing that the mother rejected him. Well he would never know.

As Irene left the house, Sirius and Rabastan looked at their son, happy and proud.

They had fought over the name. Sirius had wanted to name him Leo after Regulus, which was the brightest start in the constellation Leo. Rabastan refused to have a son names after the Gryffindor house.

They finally decided on a compromise, Alexander Arcturus Lestrange.

Rabastan looked at his son and felt like thanking the Dark Lord, without whom, he might not be here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Marvolo sneezed making Lucius look up from the work that he was doing. Both were sitting in the study working on integrating the Dark Lord back into society without Dumbledore being the wiser.

"You okay?"

"I am fine"

"Well, what do you think? Should we go through with it. You would be at a disadvantage though, without the Slytherin Lordship. You can't take that, otherwise it would make Dumbledore suspicious." Lucius continued the discussion.

Marvolo nodded, thinking it over.

"At the moment the German Ministry has accepted me. They are allowing me to be part of the discussion going between Britain and Germany, to make things smoother after the war. It is a known fact the Dark alliance is strongest in Germany after Grindelwald."

"It would be better if you did not rise very quickly, people might get suspicious otherwise."

"That is true." Marvolo replied.

Lucius shook his head, of course, his lord would hate answering to anyone. It would have been easier to begin from England, but it would be too suspicious. He would start as a citizen of Germany and work his way up there and be transferred to England as part of the peace treaties between the countries. Then he would take over the political parties bit by bit.

He got up from the chair and went to the desk where Marvolo was sitting.

"What is bothering you My Lord?"

Marvolo got up from the chair, pushed it back, took Lucius and put him between the table and his body.

"My Lord!"

"Hush Lucius, I will be leaving in a few days. I will not be seeing you for a while. Do you have something you want to say to me"

Lucius felt his breath catch and looked away. He had been so busy with the planning and everything that it had escaped his mind that Marvolo would be leaving. He felt his eyes sting and shook his head.

Marvolo used his finder to raise Lucius's head until they were looking eye to eye.

"You know it would be very easy for you to move to Germany for a while for business."

Lucius flinched as a sting of guilt went through him. He could do that, but he was not because he had to keep an eye on Harry.

Marvolo sighed and put his hand on Lucius's shoulder.

"Pray that child is worth all this trouble. You are lucky he is a child. If it was a grown up, I would have killed them out of jealousy."

"It is nothing like that Marvolo. He is a child, the same age as my Draco. He is powerful and the chosen one. I need to keep an eye on him. Black and Lestrange also had a child. Greyback made contact with Lupin who is now looking for his father according to my reports. I don't think he has talked to Dumbledore yet about the werewolves, otherwise there would have been some reaction from that direction. There are so many things that I need to keep an eye on-"

"Lucius"

Lucius looked into those ruby eyes, feeling his breath speed up, "Yes, My lord"

"Don't give me excuses. You may not visit the child, but you are still going to keep an eye on him. I am letting you because I know how important it is, BUT-"

Marvolo pushed forward until Lucius was laying on the table, hair escaping its confines.

"You will be visiting Germany for business, understand"

Lucius nodded, "Yes, my-"

He was cut off by Marvolo's lips. He opened his mouth and allowed that sinful tongue to taste him.

After a few minutes, Marvolo got up and looked at the disheveled blonde, both breathing hard.

"Come, lets take this to the bedroom, shall we"

Lucius smiled, knowing that the Dark Lord was giving him a concession by not taking him right here. His back had hurt two days after the last time Marvolo had been too impatient and had taken him on the table.

Everything would work out, he would make sure that it did.

* * *

A/N:Okay, let me tell you that the proposal was a shock to me as well. I don't think Rabastan or Sirius were expecting it either. The story is going to start getting thicker from now. I have written the next chapter and started on the one after that so you guys should be getting it soon. Harry alert in next chapter and... Lucius. yay. hehe :D Review and let me know what you guys think, even if it's just an 'OK' :D


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**All mistakes are mine and please let me know if there is a major blunder I have made. Guest's review at the end. **

**Chapter 29**

**(Late October)**

It had been a few weeks since Marvolo had left for Germany. They had decided to construct a new identity for him. Lucius now had time to spend with his son, whom he had regretfully been ignoring for a while. Narcissa understood but had talked to him about Draco missing his father and Lucius had decided to give him his time.

It had taken some maneuvering but Lucius was now one of the advisers of the Minister. Although he had to be careful because Dumbledore was keeping a close eye on him. Crouch as well did not trust him, but accepted that Lucius was good at what he did and would make a useful ally.

It had been a year since Halloween and Potter had become Head Auror. Black had left the auror office, as he had wanted, giving Alexander as the excuse. James had not been happy.

Sirius though would not change his mind. This gave him time to look after Alex and study about the Lordship that he had neglected.

Lucius had been busy the last month and had not seen the Potter's since their kid's birthday. Crouch had wanted to hold a Halloween party to celebrate the defeat of the Dark Lord and Lucius had decided to take the invitation to the Potter's. The Potters had refused to talk to the press or give any interviews so Crouch hoped that Malfoy might be able to convince them.

Lucius had agreed only so that he could meet Harry again and find out how the kid was doing. He entered the property boundary. When he reached the manor, Lily opened the main entrance, having been informed by the wards of a guest.

"Lucius? Hello. What a surprise", said Lily.

The last person that she had expected to show up at the manor was Malfoy. It did not seen as if he was on a social call otherwise he would have informed them beforehand.

"Come in, come in"

Lucius followed Lily in the manor. Crossing the large entrance hall into the formal waiting room.

"Please sit. Do you want anything? Refreshments?"

Lucius accepted knowing it would delay his visit, "Yes, please. Some tea would be wonderful. It is getting cold now"

"Yes the temperature has suddenly dropped overnight."

Lily called the house elf to bring tea.

"If you are here to talk to James he is still In the office."

"I am aware that Mr. Potter is still at work, I am actually here to talk to you."

"Oh….."

Lily wondered what that man would want from her. She suddenly heard the sound of crying and screaming from upstairs. She had gone to the kitchen and put a sonorous charm around the nursery so that she could hear what the kids were doing, no matter where she went in the house.

"I am sorry that is Sebastian."

Lily stood up and sped off towards the second floor, Lucius following behind.

"It is okay. I will come with you. We can discuss this with the kids present"

They both entered the nursery to see a crying Sebastian, screaming shrilly, while a house elf was trying to silent him, and twisting its own ears for failing to do so.

"Tibby, Everything is fine. I will handle it from here. Tell me what happened and then please help in the kitchen."

Lily went to Sebastian and sat on the ground next to him. Putting him on her lap she hushed him while kissing his forehead.

Lucius observed while the house elf talked. Lucius was very aware of the fact that Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Master Harry and Master Sebastian be playing. Master Sebastian take Master Harry train. Master Harry take it back and Master Sebastian cry"

Tibby said all this while sobbing as if it was her fault the incident had happened at all.

Lucius looked around the room. It was a big nursery. Bigger than the one he had visited in the cottage. The room was decorated in golden and maroon, typical. There were pictures of animals running in the wallpaper. It looked like a dog, wolf and a stag. Hmmm. Intersting.

There were two cribs on opposite corners of the room with cupboards right next to them. The center of the room seemed to be the play room. A red and golden carpet was placed in the whole room to protect the kids. There were toys everywhere. There was no fireplace in the room, but the room was still warm due to a warming charm, no doubt.

Right in front of the door at the other wall there were two chests, for toys. Both chests were brown and of a similar make. One had the picture of a phoenix and the other the Hogwarts Express. Lucius withheld a snort, that was obvious and he was surprised Lily allowed it.

It was a very open room and had no place to hide. Unless.

Lucius stiffened, a slice of fear passing through him. He had reached the conclusion in the time it took Lily to question the elf.

He quickly strode to the other corner of the rooms where the chests were, barely hearing Lily asking the elf where Harry was, he opened the chest with the train and felt his breath leave in a sigh of relief.

Lucius could see two emerald eyes peaking at him from under a few fluffy toys, all in the shape of different animals. The green eyes widened before a head peaked out and a smile lit the child's face.

"Lucy!", Lucius scowled, not that it seemed to effect the kid. Harry was trying to get out from under the toys but it seemed he could not stand.

Those eyes looked at him, widening minutely, and Lucius could not help himself. He let out sigh before picking the kid up. Harry came out from under the toys clutching the Hogwarts Express tightly to his chest.

Lucius turned around to see Lily observing him with surprised eyes.

"I did not know you were good with kids. How did you know Harry was hiding there?"

Lucius felt uncomfortable, how to explain?.

"Well, he had not left the room or we would have seen him. The only place he could have hidden in was the chest. I was worried he might have run out of air"

Lucius detested having to say the last part, but it was important that Lily see him as a human who was worried about a child.

Lily smiled at that, Sebastian had fallen silent and was beating the music box on the floor. It did not seem to be having any effect.

Lily had seen where Malfoy's attention was and decided to explain.

"Harry likes to play hide and seek. And he loves hiding in the chest, so I had a few holes drilled into it. He wont run out of air thankfully. As for Sebastian, although it was a beautiful gift, he seems to prefer the train and is always trying to get his box to move."

Lucius nodded, he had known that Lily was observant, he had not tried to hide his interest.

"What is so special about the train?"

Lucius asked as he tried to put Harry on the ground, who refused to stand on his own feet, raising his legs and clutching at Lucius's arms. He tried making him sit, but Harry would not let go.

"No!" Harry screamed.

Lily blinked in surprise, Harry never screamed, for him to do so now, was actually telling. Why was her son so close to Malfoy. It was possible that Harry recognized the man who saved him on a subconscious level and reacted to it.

Lucius wanted to bang his head against a wall. This child was unbelievable. He looked at the floor and sighed before sitting. Harry immediately scooped over so that he was in Lucius's lap and began to play with his train.

The train, Lucius was surprised to notice still had smoke coming out of it. Harry let go of it and it started moving, the horn beeping after every minute.

"Was this train always magical?", Lucius questioned.

Lily shook her head, "I don't know. When Dumbledore gave it to Harry I thought it was just a normal replica but when I went the next morning Harry was sleeping with the train. He refuses to let it go and it was magical. I thought maybe Dumbledore had charmed it but James told me that he thought you were the one who had done it. I tried taking it from Harry but somehow it always manages to find its way back to Harry. I keep feeling as if Harry wishes the train to stay with him and it does.", Lily snorted at the thought.

It was most likely the house elves. For some strange reason the house elves tended to cater to Harry in a different way then everyone else. She could not point her finger on it but there was something there.

"Which charm did you use? It has not run out at all?" Lily questioned.

Lucius wondered how to answer. He had used an animation charm. It should have run out by now. The fact that it had not, meant that Harry was somehow using magic to make it stay that way. Marvolo would like to hear this news. They had expected he was powerful, the question now was, how powerful?

"It is a version of the animation charm. I just animated it to act like a real train. I can't really say how long it will stay, depends on the strength."

Lily looked at him thoughtfully, surprised the James had been right, it was Lucius who had charmed it. "Why did you charm the train?"

Lucius wondered why he was letting her interrogate him like this. "He just seemed sad to have gotten a normal gift, so I thought to cheer him up. Nothing big"

Lucius tried act blasé over the matter, making Lily think that he did not want to be known as kind, how like Severus he was.

The kids seemed happier than before though. Harry was laughing at the train while Sebastian was still banging the box on the ground.

"They are happy for the company", Lily said.

Lucius frowned at that, "What do you mean? I am sure Black and Lupin have been visiting." Lucius was too busy observing the children's interaction to listen to Lily but his attention was caught when Harry stiffened, the smile vanishing from his face. He listened to Lily to see what had changed his behaviour.

"….has not been around much…."

"Sorry, could you repeat please."

"Well, Sirius has been busy the last couple of months with Irene, and now a new born baby. He used to come for a while, but he has not visited for almost 3 months now. The kids miss him. Remus himself has been busy. He wants to find his father and has been travelling a lot so he has not been around either. The kids get lonely sometimes."

Lucius looked at Harry in his lap, who was looking up at him, with the most heartbroken expression Lucius had been on a 2-year-old.

"Uncle Siri no come."

Lucius felt anger burst into his veins. He hugged Harry to him, and caught the train as it went around him, giving it to Harry.

"It's okay. Uncle Sirius will be coming soon",

"Uncle Siri coming?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes soon", Lucius vowed Black would come.

Harry smiled, gave Lucius a kiss on his cheek and went back to playing with the train.

Lily held her hand to her mouth, holding her smile at the expression on Lucius's face. How could anyone believe this man was evil. He was so kind to the kids.

Lucius then turned towards Lily, "How come you have let Black get away with this? The kids obviously miss him"

Lily sighed, wondering whether to confide in Lucius, before deciding that someone not involved might be able to help them.

"It's difficult to explain. James does not like Rabastan and the fact the Sirius is dealing with his mistakes. There is some consternation between the two over the matter. Then Sirius left the auror office. James feels like he is losing his best friend. Sirius himself is so busy with the child that I feel horrible asking him to come over…." Lily trailed off.

Lucius listened, knowing that James was going to cause problems, for himself that is.

Meanwhile Harry was happy that the sun man was there. Something told him the man was nice. He had not felt sun man in a while. Sun man was going to bring Uncle Siri, he just knew it.

Sebastian watched Harry play with his train from his mother's lap. He hit the box in his hand to the ground. Moving it this way and that, wanting it to move, but it remained as it was.

He looked at the train in Harry hand and wanted it NOW!

Lucius and Lily heard the sound of someone coming up the stairs, just as the train flew from Harry's hand and into Sebastian's.

James had come home and was surprised that Lily had not been waiting for him with the kids. He heard Malfoy from somewhere and realized they might be in the nursery. He ran up the grand staircase wondering what Malfoy was doing in his house. He entered the nursery just in time to see the train fly from Harry's hand to Sebastain's.

James forgot his anger at Malfoy's presence and felt happiness burst into his chest. His boy had just performed his first instance of magic, and at such a young age. He was so powerful, he had to tell Dumbledore.

"YES! Well done Sebastian, my wonderful son", James ran in the room and picked him up from Lily's lap throwing him in the air, "Did you see that! My son performed his first magic. Isn't that wonderful"

"Daddy", Sebastian exclaimed, giggling, raising his hands around James neck in a hug.

"Did you see that Malfoy, my kid did magic", James gloated. Lily herself could not help smiling and pressing a kiss to Sebastian head at his first feat of magic.

Lucius had stood up the moment he heard footsteps. Harry was still in his lap. While James was gloating, Lucius observed.

While the other two had been focused on Sebastian, and Sebastian had been focused on hugging his father, no one had noticed that the train had disappeared.

Lucius himself did not know how it had happened. It was not magic that had made the train disappear. Children were only capable of limited magic at this age. If Harry was doing this, he would have willed the train to levitate back to him. For the train to just disappear and for no one to even realize it, there had to be more at work. He could also feel something in the air that he did not recognize.

He looked down at Harry to see those eyes glow with a light, before they went back to being normal. He looked up at a movement and saw a house elf disappear from behind the Potters, the same one as before, the female,Tibby.

Harry wiggled to be put down and Lucius did so, too stunned to do anything else. What had just happened? There was more to this child than magic, something more and different. He needed to talk to Marvolo.

Harry ran up to his mother and raised his hands, "Up Mommy"

Lily smiled at her beautiful child and picked him up.

James then seemed to realize that Malfoy was still standing there.

"What did you want?" he glared. Lily hit him lightly on the shoulder, "James", she reprimanded.

James just scowled and Lucius ignored him.

"I actually came on official business. I would like to talk to the both you downstairs in the sitting room. You can bring the children if you like. No need to leave them alone here" Lucius said, leaving the room right afterwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time Lucius was in the family sitting room rather than the formal one. It had a homely feel to it and was welcoming.

By the looks of James though, it was only the room that was welcoming.

"I am sure you are both aware that there is to be a celebration held at the ministry in a few weeks' time."

James nodded, sitting forward on the sofa, his interest captured. Lily on the other hand prayed it was not what she thought it was, and here she had thought that Malfoy was a nice man.

Lucius knew why Crouch had wanted him for the job. He had a way of knowing exactly what people wanted to hear to get them to agree. James he could tell was interested and Lily was no doubt going to feel betrayed if he did not change his position on the matter.

"I myself am attending the party due to obligations. I would rather spend that time with my son.", Lucius could tell Lily was softening again, "The minister was adamant that I be the one to do this so I am going to just say it. Minister Crouch is of the opinion that it would be wonderful if you and your family could attend the celebration"

James was nodding his head while Lily was shaking hers. Before James could say something to her and start an argument, Lucius intervened, "Misses Potter, I am aware that you are not in favor of this but consider it for a moment. Everyone knows that your son is the one who defeated th_ You–Know-Who", calling him the Dark Lord would not earn him points here, "and you have refused to talk to the media", Lucius continued before Lily could open her mouth to say something.

James meanwhile let Lucius do the talking, knowing that other person was on his side on the matter. Couch had no doubt sent Malfoy to convince Lily. Even though he hated it, he knew Malfoy was good at it.

"While that is admirable, the media is starting to become frantic. It would also cause a damage to the people's morale to think that the one who gave them this happiness is not willing to celebrate it. I know that you son is young and is not aware of his own importance, but it is very important that you come to this event. Before you ask, your children are invited as well. Actually to make in easier, the Ministry has invited all families to come with their children."

Lily was surprised and it showed, James was also shocked, he had not known about that.

"By all families who do you mean?"Lily questioned. Lucius could tell she was considering it. He needed to be careful.

"Although I am sure that families everywhere are going to be celebrating. The ministry is inviting everyone who had a part in this war. As far as I know, Black, Lupin, the Weaselys and Longbottoms are all going to be invited, with kids of course. The invitations will be delivered in a few days. There is also a memorial for every person who lost their lives in the war."

Lily looked at James, who it seemed really wanted to go, and thought over what to do. She really did not want a spectacle to be made of her kids, but if there were other people as well, then it should not be a problem right?

"Why are we being personally delivered the invitation while others are not?" Lily questioned. Although she knew the answer, she just wanted it known that she did not like being treated as special. James on the other hand was feeling giddy, his wife had practically agreed and it tickled his fancy watching Malfoy beg them to come to the party.

Although Malfoy was too distinguished and arrogant to beg, James saw it that way, because Malfoy really wanted them to come.

Lucius smiled, resting back against the sofa, subtly relaxing now that the hard part was done. James was not aware of how easy he was to read. That man had his thoughts on his face.

"Lily, you are smarter than that. Don't be obtuse. I was not here to give you the letter", a little white lie, "The Minister is aware that you do not like the spectacle and asked me to talk to you. Your letter will be arriving by post, the same as everyone else."

Of course the letters were going to have to be changed to invite the kids as well. Changes will need to be made for the whole function to include the children. The Minister would not like this, but he would follow through, just the have the Boy-Who-lived and his family in the eyes of the media.

Lucius smirked inside, feeling refreshed, he loved his job.

"Well then if that is all. I will taking my leave"

Lucius nodded to them and made to leave. Lily stood up to see him to the door, and James reluctantly did as well, when Lily stepped on his foot, "No need please. You enjoy your time together. I will see myself out"

Lucius left the manor, a house elf opened the door for him, Lily must have asked it. It was the same elf he had seen in the room. He stopped at the door and looked at it. .

The elf kept looking down.

"Was it you who made the train disappear?" Lucius asked. He was not surprised that he did not receive an answer.

Lucius left the manor, felling a tingle pass through him, as if something had looked through him. He shivered at the feeling.

He did not look back as he crossed the boundary line and left for the Ministry to deliver the good and bad news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius walked towards the entrance of Grimmauld place. It was dark now, almost 10:00 at night.

As he had expected, the Minister had not been happy but had agreed. As punishment Lucius had been given the task of looking after the whole event. The fool, he had expected something of the sort, and had used it to his advantage.

All the letters had been amended and sent. Lucius had decided to move the party from the Ministry to Malfoy manor. The Minister could do nothing but accept it. The Ministry did not have room to host the adults and their children.

Lucius had then given the whole matter over to Narcissa to deal with who had just rolled her had then proceeded to scream at him that the function could not be arranged in such a short time, right after which she had started giving orders to the house elf and floo called Bella and Alice to ask for their help.

Lucius shook his hand as he stood in front of Grimmauld. He could not decided how to go through with this. If he talked to Black in a cool and calm manner, he would get it, but he was too angry at him. It would be better if he used his emotions. He tapped his cane against the stairs as he climbed up before knocking on the door.

Kreacher opened the door before bowing and letting Lucius in.

Lucius strode into the hallway, taking off his gloves, "Where is your Master?"

From above the stairs came the sound of a child crying and a loud curse, as if to answer his question.

He rolled his eyes as he went up the stairs, dismissing the elf.

Lucius moved to the second floor where they had given the baby Regulus's room. It had been turned into a nursery.

It was very different from the Potter children's. It was donned in shades of blue and white. Rabastan and Sirius had argued over the red and green, before agreeing to a neutral colour, Ravenclaw's.

Lucius watched from the doorway as Sirius and Rabastan argued with each other while the baby cried. He was barely a month old.

"It is your turn! I have been waking up for the last consecutive nights to look after him", Sirius was shouting.

"Unlike you, I have to go to work in the mornings so I need to get a full night rest"

"Do I look like a woman to you who would just accept these terms!"

"I am Alex's father!…."

"I am also his father, not his mother…."

"What are you implying!..."

Lucius watched the two go back and forth. They were mad, did they do nothing but argue. Lucius went to Alexander, picked up the baby, feeling the dirty diaper. He sniffed in disdain. He was not about to change the baby.

Rabastan and Sirius had noticed him by then.

"Lucius? Is everything okay?" Rabastan questioned while Sirius went to change the bay.

"Everything is fine. Rabastan you change the baby. Black follow me" Lucius said, giving Sirius the baby, leaving the room and going downstairs to the sitting room.

Lucius's tone had been cold as sleet. Sirius gulped and handed Alex over to Rabastan, who took him without another a word.

Sirius followed Lucius and entered the sitting room. He was nervous, Malfoy seemed mad, what had he done?

"Do you know where I was today in the afternoon Black?"

Sirius shook his head, to frightened to even speak, he was sure he would squeak if he tried.

Lucius looked at him with cold eyes and Sirius felt sweat bead on his forehead.

"I went to invite the Potter's to the Celebration of the defeat of the Dark Lord on Halloween."

"Oh?" Sirius did not know what else to say.

Lucius waited to see whether Black would realize what he was getting at.

Sirius was beginning to hate this silence, "How are they? I have not been there in a while." Sirius tried to converse to cover his fear, but realised that he had said something wrong the moment Lucius spoke softly.

"Exactly"

Sirius was starting to feel confused, "Are you upset that I have not met James and Lily in a while? Well they are very busy and so am I. Taking care of Alex and learning about the politics, there-"

Sirius stopped on seeing the disgust on his face. Malfoy was looking at him as if he was slime, no... lower than slime.

"Is that it? Did you also forget that your heir resides in that house? Did you forget that your godson loves you, misses you and told me that 'Uncle Siri no come'. How could you do that to a person you claim to love. Are you that shallow? The moment you have a newborn from the man you love, you forget all your other responsibilities. Is this how you forgot your brother and Bella when you found new friends?" Scorn dripped from every word that fell from Lucius's lips.

Sirius was frozen in place. He could feel his heart constrict and breath quicken. Harry!

He had forgotten. He had become so busy.. that… how could he? Sirius could not stand , his legs could not hold on and fell on the floor, tears falling from his eyes in a steady stream. Harry thought he was not coming! Sirius felt the heaviness in his chest increase while guilt squeezed his insides.

He felt sick at himself. He was busy but he had not Harry for almost 3 months now, ever before Alex was born. His fight with James regarding the child had made him not want to visit, but Harry….He was despicable to forget his own godchild.

Lucius watched, eyes cold, satisfaction gleaming in them. This was for the pain he had seen in Harry. The child had been certain that he would not see Uncle Siri again.

Rabastan came in the room, worried at the condition Sirius was in, "Sirius! What did you do?" He snarled at Lucius.

Sirius stopped him from saying anything else.

"No…. no… It… It's my fault.. Lucius was right.. He….I have to go.. I have to go",

Sirius got up from the floor, not hearing anything Rabastan was saying. He had to see Harry.

"Look after Alex. I will be back in the morning", it was the last thing Sirius said before he entered the floo, not even bothering to take anything, other that his wand.

"Potter Manor!"

It was silent after Sirius had gone. Rabastan looked at Lucius, about to demand an answer before he saw the expression on his face and the gleam in his eyes. This was not Lucius Malfoy, friend and advisor. This was Lucius Malfoy, right hand of the Dark Lord.

"What?" he cleared his throat, "What did he do?"

Lucius did not answer. He closed his eyes and relaxed. When he opened then, Rabastan saw that they were normal again.

Lucius sighed as his eyes softened. He had seen the guilt and pain on Sirius.

"He will tell you when he gets back. When he does, support him and love him. Also don't let him carry the weight alone, make him share it with you and tell him I don't blame him but not to let children be affected by what happens between adults. I know you too love each other, but you are both too strong and bull headed. You fight which is okay, as long as you don't hurt each other. But Rabastan I did not expect you to fight with Sirius while your child was in the same room and crying."

Rabastan winced at that, felling guilty. He lost his cool with Sirius. He liked to argue, sometimes he would say the wrong thing on purpose just to see Sirius rile up but the child should be the first priority.

"Thank you Lucius. I feel as if you are doing more for us than we deserve. You are a Slytherin so why are you going to these lengths?" Rabastan questioned, not really expecting Lucius to answer.

Lucius just smirked, in reply, before going to the floo.

"Rabastan even though you have been the silent one and observant one, you have been spending too much time with Black. The point is to get him to your side, not go to his."

Rabastan nodded, knowing what Lucius was implying, he was getting soft.

Lucius nodded back and threw the floo into the fire.

"Malfoy Manor"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius entered Malfoy manor. He took of his robe and went to Draco's room. He entered and saw his son sleeping on the cot. He felt tired and sad.

He was a hypocrite. He blamed Black for ignoring his godson for his son, while he himself ignored his son for everyone else.

He could not help it. In the beginning looking at his child reminded him of his wedding so he avoided him.

Maybe it was time that he acted as a father to his son. He loved his son but something always stopped him from showing his emotions completely. Marvolo was the only one who got to see him that vulnerable.

He touched his son's cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

He heard Narcissa enter the room, "I did not expect to see you here."

Lucius just nodded his head, knowing he deserved the reprimand. He did not want to be the type of father his own had been.

"I am sorry Narcissa for what you have gone through, and what was done to you. I know you had loved me at one point, but-"

Narcissa let out a laugh, "Lucius dear, I have never seen you this morose before. It does not suit you. Yes, I loved you. You are lucky I don't hate you now. I would if I did not know that you were as much a victim as I. Your father was the one to blame for the whole debacle and he got what was coming to him. "

Lucius felt Narcissa lay her hand on his shoulder and flinched minutely. Narcissa did not keep it for long. She pressed before letting go.

"Are you going to meet him today?"

"Yes. I will be back by tomorrow. I will be going to work straight from there but will be coming home in the evening. I will take care of Draco so that you can look after the party"

Narcissa almost snorted at that, "Great. You finally decided to spend time with Draco and it is the time when I can't even enjoy because I have a stupid party to arrange which you decided to get me involved in."

Lucius just smiled, knowing Naricssa loved parties and was happiest when she was busy.

"I will be leaving now"

Lucius pressed another kiss to his son, before leaving the room.

Narcissa looked at a sleeping Draco, "I still love that idiot. At least I know that he does not love another woman. I don't think my ego would stand that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius packed his bag and took a portkey that he had made just for such occasions.

"_Opes*_"

* * *

*wealth, resources, means, treasure, substance, Power (google translate)

A/N: So? How many of you cried? I was writing it and I was crying. Which is why I need to know your emotional response so that I can tweak my writing to make it a better experience for you all. Let me know what you though. Sirius has been known to be forgetful but Lucius served him a hard blow. Did you guys think Harry would have no power ? :P Next chapter Marvolo finds out what makes Harry so special, almost finds out(wink) hehe. (rubs hands and gets typing).

**GUEST: Will the Potter's ever realize Dumbledore's manipulations?**

**Ans: **Yes, they will but not for a long... long... long time, (the way this story is going:P)


End file.
